The Uncanny Young Avengers
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 25: The Young Avengers team up with Excalibur to halt Fin Fang Foom's rampage through London.
1. Young Avengers

**The Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 1: Young Avengers**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel. I don't own any of the cartoon shows mentioned either, they belong to their respective creators. I only own Jessie Dillon. Mayhem belongs to Agent-G._

* * *

**Author's notes- **_This is a spin-off from _The Uncanny New Avengers_, so to catch up on events and how Jessie joined the team, go read that._

* * *

**The Den, Avengers Complex-**

Several metres the beach house that the West Coast Avengers called their home, there was a place that was affectionately known as 'The Den.' The actual place as a glorified bomb shelter but it had been outfitted to seem more like a games room/emergency shelter. It was in here that we find Cassandra Lang, Ant-Man's daughter, Luna Maximoff, Quicksilver and Crystal's daughter and Jessie Dillon, Madelyne Pryor's protégée.

The girls were often shunted into 'The Den' whenever the Avengers Complex was under attack. To tell you the truth, the only time that the Avengers Complex even seemed to be under attack was the time when Madelyne Pryor and Copycat appeared out of nowhere to join the team. Apart from that, there wasn't really any reason for the girls to hide out there. But the young trio didn't seem to mind hanging out in the Den, it gave them somewhere to go whenever the grown-ups were getting too mushy. That seemed to be happening quite a bit recently as everybody seemed to be pairing up with everybody else.

It first started when Luna's parents got back together, much to Luna's glee of course, she missed seeing her father when she was stuck on Attilan with her mother. Then of course the others had to follow; Cassie's father seemed to be getting pretty cosy with Songbird. If the trip to Cassie's grandmother's place at Christmas was any proof, Scott and Melissa were nigh inseparable.

Then there was Maddie and Copycat. Jessie wasn't a telepath but she could tell that there was something going on with the redheaded telepath and the mutant shapeshifter. It wasn't that Jessie was against that kind of thing but she wasn't sure how she felt about her mentor dating another woman. Sure, Copycat seemed nice and all, Jessie just hoped that Maddie wasn't dating Copycat to get back at her ex-husband, the X-Man Cyclops.

Cassie stifled a yawn as she shifted on the sofa, three straight hours of SpongeBob would make anybody feel a little bit crazy.

'Who do you think is best, Cassie?' Luna asked. 'SpongeBob or Patrick?'

Cassie looked at the nine-year-old through bleary eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for these kinds of questions. However, she felt as if Luna was like a younger sister to her and didn't want to see her get hurt or upset in any way.

'Oh I dunno, Luna.' Cassie said. 'They're both pretty funny.'

Luna pouted slightly at the lack of a satisfactory answer.

'But if you had to choose, who would you say?' Luna asked.

A cheeky smile spread across Cassie's face as she got an idea.

'Well, if you're going to be pushy then I'm not going to tell you.' Cassie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Aww, you're mean!' Luna pouted. 'Okay Jessie, who do you think is best, SpongeBob or Patrick?'

Jessie looked up from her book and brushed a strand of blue-tipped black hair behind her ear. Jessie was actually a natural blonde but seeing that the other two girls were also blonde, she decided to change her hair colour to set herself apart and prevent confusion.

'I've never really watched SpongeBob, I'm afraid.' Jessie said. 'I kinda prefer Billy and Mandy myself.'

'Oh yeah, now there's a great show!' Cassie replied. 'Mandy is so cute, in a kind of evil, psychotic kind of way.'

Luna sighed reluctantly, as much as she liked Cassie and Jessie, they were just too different than she was, and I don't mean that Luna was an Inhuman and the other girls weren't.

'I-I like SpongeBob.' Luna said, trying to cut into the conversation. 'Y'know, he's a sponge and he has square pants, get it?'

Cassie and Jessie looked at the younger girl as if she had done something wrong.

'Yeah but with Billy and Mandy, you've got two kids befriending the Grim Reaper, how funny is that?'

Luna sighed once more and slumped in her chair, she really wished she was older, and then she could be included in the other's fun.

* * *

**Later-**

The three girls were still in the Den. This time the TV was off and they were playing Twister. Cassie groaned as she tried to reach out of the tangle of limbs and spin the spinner.

'Geez Jessie, how can you handle this kind of stuff?' Cassie asked. 'Are you made of rubber or something?'

'I used to do gym for my school.' Jessie replied. 'Y'know, until I got my powers…'

'Is this game finished yet?' Luna asked. 'Cuz I really have to pee.'

'Lemmie see if I can get out of this…' Cassie replied as she struggled to get out of the jumble.

'Careful Cassie, that was my hand!' Jessie hissed.

'Sorry!' Cassie winced as she tried to move once more.

Cassie gasped in shock as she heard a yelp come from Luna.

'Ow! You just trod on my foot!'

'Oh God, I'm so sorry Luna!' Cassie winced. 'It's a little difficult when we're in this jumble. You'll be alright won't you? Nothing's hurt too bad?'

'I-I'll be okay.' Luna replied quietly. 'I don't think anything's hurt…'

'I-I don't think I can handle this for much longer…' Jessie groaned. 'My back's gonna give way…'

'Don't fall on me!' Luna yelped. 'I'm only small, you'll squash me!'

'Are you calling me fat?' Jessie replied, mock seriously.

'N-no.' Luna replied. 'You're older and taller than me and I'll get squashed if you fall on me.'

'Hang on a sec, you two.' Cassie said. 'I'm trying to think of a way out of this… Luna, you're the smallest so you can sneak out with too much trouble. I'll prop up Jessie so she doesn't fall on you. Can you do that?'

Luna stuck her tongue out in concentration as she tried to untangle her limbs.

'Okay, I'm out!' Luna grinned. She instantly regretted that. 'Oh no, I really have to pee…'

Luna ran in the direction of the little girls' room, leaving Cassie and Jessie tangled on the Twister mat.

Cassie gave one last groan of complaint before collapsing onto the floor, bringing Jessie down with her.

'Aww man, I'm going to be feeling that all week.' Cassie groaned as she rubber her back.

'Tell me about it.' Jessie winced. 'I think I twisted my ankle…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Runaways**

_The Young Avengers take a trip to the mall and meet up with another team of young heroes, the Runaways!_


	2. Runaways

**The Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 2: Runaways**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_I think Luna is normal, as she hasn't been exposed to the Terrigen Mists like all young Inhumans were at her age. Yeah, I'm more of a Billy and Mandy fan too._

**Joey1- **_Oh cool, I didn't know that Cassie joined the Avengers in Spider-Girl's reality. Cool. Sorry, no plans for Excelsior as Chamber is a member of the Uncanny New Mutants in the URM-Verse._

**Ruby631- **_Yup, lovin' Billy and Mandy. Aww, poor Eric. Perhaps he'd like Luna to give him a hug? _

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Jessie is the oldest of the group at seventeen and Cassie is sixteen. _

**Needles- **_I'm a relatively new fan to the whole Billy and Mandy thing, and now that Cartoon Network has stopped showing it, I can't get to see any episodes. _

**Agent-G- **_You should really check out Runaways if you can, it's one of the best mini-series I have ever read. _

* * *

**Malibu Mall-**

It was a typically sunny day in the Southern Californian town of Malibu and several people were walking around the mall. Three such people were Cassie Lang, Luna Maximoff and Jessie Dillon, also known as the Young Avengers. Luna was rather vocal about buying the latest SpongeBob video so Cassie and Jessie decided to take her to the mall. Cassie and Jessie needed to buy some stuff too, mostly clothes though; you know how teenage girls are.

Luna had bought the video that she wanted and was following Cassie and Jessie as they walked to a nearby clothes store.

'Do we really have to go in here?' Luna asked. 'I don't wanna buy clothes…'

'This is gonna be the last clothes store, I promise.' Cassie replied.

'You said that in the last one.' Luna pouted. 'And before that, and before that one too…'

'Okay, what do you say that we go buy some ice-cream after Cassie and I have finished our shopping?' Jessie asked.

Luna's eyes lit up at the thought of ice-cream.

'Yay! I love ice-cream!' Luna squealed. 'I'm gonna buy a really big ice-cream with millions of flavours, chocolate sauce, sprinkles…'

'The kid knows what she likes.' Cassie chuckled as she led the young Maximoff in to the store.

* * *

**Later-**

Cassie and Jessie were sitting in the food court, watching Luna demolish a rather big ice-cream sundae.

'Are you sure it's a good idea pumping her full of all that sugar?' Jessie asked. 'It's a sugar rush waiting to happen…'

'She'll soon burn off all that extra energy.' Cassie replied. 'Cuz we're gonna go in the arcade and try out that new dancing machine, aren't we Luna?'

'Yay! I love dancing!' Luna squealed. 'I can get ten million points, what about you Cassie?'

Jessie just murmured in reply and looked around the food court.

'Don't mind her, Loo.' Cassie said. 'Cassie isn't very good at that kind of thing. She's more of a thinker than a doer.'

'You're funny.' Luna giggled.

Cassie narrowed her eyes as she saw some familiar people sitting at a table nearby, a slim blonde girl, a goth girl wearing a bandana, a rather portly blue-haired girl with glasses who looked kinda like Kelly Osbourne, a blonde-haired jock type guy and a small brown-haired girl wearing one of those silly jester hats.

'I don't see why you have to wear that dumb hat all the time, Molly.' The blue-haired girl said.

'I think it's cool…' Molly pouted. 'And my name's Princess Powerful!'

'Can you guys please stop arguing?' The Goth groaned. 'You're giving me a headache.'

'Yeah, and we don't wanna give Nico a headache.' The jock guy snickered. 'Then she gets angry, and you won't like her when she gets angry…'

'Bite me, Chase.' The Goth sneered.

'Any time, babe.' Chase replied, giving Nico a cheeky wink.

'Hey!' The blue-haired girl hissed as she swatted Chase on the arm. 'Girlfriend, sitting right here!'

'Aww, you know I love you, Gert.' Chase grinned as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

'Get offa me, you freak.' Gert winced. 'Or I'll feed you to Old Lace.'

'You're kidding, right?' Chase asked, his eyes darting about nervously. 'Right…?'

Katrina looked up to see another blonde girl walk up.

'Umm hi, I don't suppose I could have your autographs, could I?' Cassie asked. 'I'm not a freak or anything. I'm not a stalker, unless you're Johnny Depp…'

'And you want our autographs because…?' Chase asked.

'Cuz you're the Runaways.' Cassie replied. 'I'm such a big fan of you guys!'

'How do you know who we are, anyway?' Gert asked. 'It isn't as if we were national news or anything… Oh wait, we were… Crap.'

'I saw the files Captain America had on you.' Cassie said. 'My Dad's an Avenger.'

'And you're not just saying this so we think that you're cool?' Karolina asked.

'You could come and see our secret hideout if you want.' Cassie said. 'My friends are just sitting over there.'

The Runaways looked over to where Luna and Jessie were sitting.

'That's Luna Maximoff!' Molly squealed. 'She's Quicksilver and Crystal's daughter. Y'know, the West Coast Avengers?'

'No way, that is totally cool!' Chase grinned. 'Let's go see their secret hideout!'

'It could be a trap.' Nico said. 'Am I the only one that's thinking that?'

Nico looked at the puppy-dog eyes that her teammates gave her.

'C'mon Nico, please…?' Molly pouted.

'Damn adorable kid.' Nico muttered. 'I hate being the leader.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Kids Just Wanna Have Fun**

_The get together between the two teams is interrupted when a rogue Sentinel goes on a rampage._

* * *

**Author's note- **_For those of you that don't know, Nico is Sister Grimm, Molly is Princess Powerful, Gert is Arsenic, Chase is Talkback and Karolina is Lucy in the Sky. Togetehr they are the Runaways._


	3. Kids Just Wanna Have Fun

**The Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 3: Kids Just Wanna Have Fun**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**Aaron- **_I haven't actually read the New Avengers comics, this team is of my own devising. Yes, there will be more members coming along soon. And they're all familiar characters too._

**Ruby631- **_Yup, Old Lace is Arsenic's pet raptor. The due with the afro turned out to be a bad guy. He betrayed the Runaways and got fried for his troubles. _

**Agent-G- **_Old Lace is female. That idea with Vince and Old Lace sounds pretty funny. I might use that. Yeah, I'm pretty hyped about the Excelsiors. Nice to see Chamber getting back in the game. The rogue Sentinel in this chapter is just one of your run-of-the-mill decommissioned Operation: Zero Tolerance thingies._

* * *

**The Den-**

Cassie, Luna and Jessie were hanging out in the Den with their new friends, the young runaways knows the, uh… Runaways. Old Lace, Arsenic's pet raptor, had been left in the Leap Frog (the Runaways' chosen mode of transport. A giant robotic frog) which was conveniently left parked outside.

'Have you guys been on many adventures yet?' Cassie asked. 'Cuz we haven't. Heck, we've just formed the team so he haven't had many chances.'

'We've had loads of adventures.' Chase, the only male member of the Runaways, replied. 'But I don't like to boast.'

'Yes you do.' Arsenic, real name Gertrude, replied.

'Okay, maybe just a little bit.' Chase shrugged.

Luna meanwhile, was enchanted by Karolina's rainbow-like form.

'You're so pretty.' Luna said. 'Are you a mutant? My daddy's a mutant, but I'm not. Yet.'

'No sweetie, I'm not a mutant.' Karolina said with a smile as she patted the younger girl on the head. 'I'm an alien.'

'Wow. That is so cool.' Luna breathed. 'You're the prettiest alien I've ever seen.'

Karolina just smiled modestly.

'Hee hee. You're blushing.' Luna giggled.

Molly, the mutant member of the Runaways, was talking to her fellow mutant, Jessie.

'So you're a mutant, huh?' Molly asked. 'That's so cool! I've never even met another mutant. What powers have you got?'

'I can conjure demons.' Jessie replied simply.

'Ooh, can I see?' Molly asked.

'Um, I'm not really all that comfortable with my powers.' Jessie replied, scratching the back of her neck. 'I'm still learning how to control them.'

'Aww.' Molly pouted. 'Not even a teeny weenie little demon?'

'Molly, don't bother Jessie like that.' Nico, the team's magic user and leader said. 'If she doesn't want to use her powers, she doesn't have too.'

Molly just crossed her arms and pouted some more.

'Have you got a codename?' Molly asked. 'Mine's Princes Power.'

'I'm never really got round to it.' Jessie admitted. 'Cassie and Luna don't have codenames either.'

'I was kinda thinking of calling myself Ant-Girl or something.' Cassie replied. 'Or does that sound too lame? Insect Lass? Invertebrate Woman? I think I'll stop now…'

'So what do you guys do for fun around here?' Chase asked. 'I see you've got a pool out there, wanna go for a swim?'

'Chase, we haven't got any swimming things.' Gert replied.

'Doesn't bother me, babe.' Chase replied, grinning inanely. 'Let's all go au naturel.'

'Pervert.' Gert hissed, swatting him upside the head.

* * *

**Elsewhere- **

Unknown to the Young Avengers and the Runaways, nearby the Avengers Complex there was a warehouse owned by The Hellfire Club. It was where the club dealt with most of their technological dealings, new ways to take over the world and what have you. One of their newest acquisitions was a decommissioned Sentinel back form the government's ill-fated Operation: Zero Tolerance.

'I don't know why the club wants this hunk of junk.' One of the guards said. 'If it's top-notch mechanical parts they wanted, they could get better stuff form a frickin' junk yard.'

'I couldn't care less.' His partner replied. 'I'm just here for the money. That holiday to Barbados ain't gonna pay for itself.'

'Ooh, Barbados. Swish.' The first guard nodded. 'Wish I had the time to jet off to somewhere swanky like that. The wife's always on about these fruity new fashions coming from France. Damn witch keeps on maxing out her damn credit cards.'

'Hunh, women.' The second guard snorted. 'Can live with 'em, can't kill 'em.'

The first guard laughed out loud at that but soon trailed off a she heard something whir into life behind him.

'Dude, what was that?' He asked

'Oh don't start all this crap again.' The second guard groaned. 'I had enough gyp with Callahan and his crap about the Black Queen being King Arthur's evil sister.'

'That's cuz she is, man.' The first guard replied. 'Don't you know your myths and legends?'

'_Mutant signature detected. Execute with maximum force.'_

'Crap! It's alive!' The first guard yelled as the Sentinel slowly came to life.

'It's not alive, you idiot!' The second guard replied. 'It's a frickin' robot.'

'Who cares anyway? _Run!_'

The Sentinel shot up into the air, smashing through the roof, showering the guards with shrapnel.

'_Mutant signatures detected. Execute with maximum force.'_

'Man, Morgan's gonna have our souls for this one.' The second guards groaned.

'I guess this means I don't get to got to Barbados.' The first guard added. 'Crap.'

* * *

**The Den-**

The Young Avengers and the Runaways were watching the news. Well, Nico and Jessie were, the others were just screwing around, arguing over what TV show to watch.

'Let's watch SpongeBob's.' Luna said. 'SpongeBob's funny.'

'No way!' Chase added. 'Jackass is the way to go.'

'That's icky.' Molly added. 'SpongeBob is way cooler.'

'I kinda like the O.C.' Karolina added.

'That show is so gay!' Chase winced. 'We're gonna watch Jackass!'

'Oh, and a guy dressed in nothing but a sparkly thong isn't gay?' Gert asked.

'It's not gay, it's classic TV.' Chase replied.

'Umm guys, I think you'd better see this.' Nico said. 'We've got a situation.'

The others joined Nico and Jessie on the couch. A Sentinel was wreaking havoc in downtown Malibu.

'Oh crap.' Molly groaned. 'Sentinels.'

'Well the grown ups are away so we'd better go save the day.' Cassie said. 'Avengers and Assemble and what have you.'

'We really need to get a battle cry.' Chase sighed.

Downtown Malibu- 

Downtown Malibu was in a state of chaos; cars were overturned and were often completely gutted by fire.

'_Mutant signatures detected. Execute with maximum force.'_

People dived out of the way as the Sentinel blasted a truck with laser beams from its hand.

'_Mutant signatures detected. Execute with maximum force.'_

The Sentinel let rip with another laser blast, knocking a woman down. The Sentinel centred on this woman and moved in for the killing blow.

'Mutant signature detected, Execute with maximum fo…' 

The Sentinel was cut off as something shot it in the back; it was the Young Avengers and the Runaways in the Leapfrog.

'Get away form that woman you hunk of bolts!' Cassie demanded through the Leap Frog's speakers.

'Mutant signatures detected. Execu…' 

Karolina let rip with another blast of energy from her hands, making the Sentinel stumble.

'Get away form that woman!' She demanded.

The Sentinel just held out its hand and grabbed Karolina with titanium coils shooting out of its hand.

'Get your frickin' hands off her!' Nice yelled as she held out her magical staff. 'Freeze!'

The Sentinel was frozen in place as a beam of ice shot out of Nico's magical staff. Then it was down to Molly as she let rip with a colossal punch, shattering the Sentinel's leg.

'Keep away form mutants you freaking monster!'

The Sentinel wobbled on its remaining leg.

'Mutant signatures detected. Execu…' 

It was Jessie's turn next as she conjured a hoard of flying demons that raked at the Sentinel with their claws.

'Everybody pile on!' Nico yelled. 'Let's take this thing down!'

Everybody piled on with their respective powers, whether it was demons, energy blasts or magical blasts from a rather large staff, they piled it on no matter what and the Sentinel soon fell.

The two combined teams cheered in celebration as the Sentinel exploded in a ball of fire and metal.

'Booyah!' Now that's what I'm talking about!' Chase cheered.

'But I wanted to have a go.' Luna pouted. 'I wanted to blow the robot up.'

'I'm sure there'll be another time to blow up nasty robots soon, sweetie.' Cassie said, patting the young girl on the shoulder. 'Now what do you say we get back to the Complex and watch some SpongeBob?'

Luna let out a cheer and plopped down into her seat.

'C'mon, let's go, I wanna watch SpongeBob!'

* * *

**Back at the Complex-**

The Young Avengers and the Runaways were sitting in front of the TV watching Luna's SpongeBob videos when a rather miffed Vince stormed in.

'Okay, whose raptor is this?' Vince asked, as he held up his arm, complete with said raptor, gnawing away at his arm. 'I'm not a chew toy.'

Everybody looked at Gert, who just looked at her shoes.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' She said. 'Old Lace isn't mine.'

'Gert, you are such a terrible liar.' Nice snickered. 'Now get Old Lace off his arm, 'kay?'

Gert just sighed and walked over to Old Lace.

'Okay sweetie, you can stop gnawing on the cute Canadian's arm now.' She said.

Old Lace did as her mistress said and let go of Vince's arm.

'Are you okay?' Gert asked, examining Vince's arm for bite marks. 'Do you need any medical attention?'

'Umm no, I'm okay thanks.' Vince replied. 'I'm pretty much invulnerable. My shirt's seen better days though.'

'We're in trouble, aren't we?' Luna asked, giving Vince her patented puppy dog eyes. 'You're not going to tell my mommie are you?'

Vince's formerly stern expression soon faltered. He was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

'Aww, how could I resists such a cute face?' He said.

And with that, Vince left without another word.

'Man, way to go Luna.' Chase grinned. 'You could get away with murder with those puppy dog eyes.'

'Oh no, not murder.' Luna replied with a shake of her head. 'I like using it to get ice-cream and candy.'

'Which reminds me…' Cassie said. 'Who's for ice-cream?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Young Avengers Who Cried Wolf**

_When Luna is kidnapped by the genetically engineered twins known as Fenris, Cassie and Jessie must rescue her. On the way they find some new team members. A former new mutant, the son of Doom and a refugee from the Age of Apocalypse._


	4. The Young Avengers That Cried Wolf

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 4: The Young Avengers That Cried Wolf**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

* * *

**Shout Outs- **

**Ruby631- **_You were indeed right about Luna's lack of powers. Crystal didn't want her to get the Terrigen Mist treatment like the other Inhumans. As for whether she gets powers and not, you'll have to wait and see…_

**Agent-G- **_Well, seeing that Dark Beast is Black King of the Hellfire Club and I have no intentions of bringing in Sugar Man or Holocaust, I guess that means X-Man is coming._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I'm a mutant but not a bad one like Magneto a good one like Doop and the X-Statix and when I grow up I'm gonna join the X-Men and get married to Wolverine so you better not act prejudiced around me. 'Kay?'_**- Molly/Bruiser/Princess Power (Runaways #8)**

* * *

**Malibu, California-**

It was a typically quiet afternoon in the Californian coastal town of Malibu. Cassie Lang, Jessie Dillon and Luna Maximoff: the Young Avengers, were having a day out.

'Ahh, there's nothing I like more than a day out in the Californian sun with my two best friends.' Cassie grinned as she held her arms wide and let the sun's rays shine down on her. 'Just feel that sun. Wonderful!'

'Yeah, it's one heck of a beautiful day.' Jessie replied. 'The sun shining down on us, credit cards in our wallets and cute guys totally checking us out.'

'Yeuch!' Luna added, wrinkling her nose in disgust. 'Boys are stinky.'

Jessie and Cassie both chuckled at that.

'You'll soon change your song, sweetie.' Cassie said as she patted the young girl on the shoulder. 'When you grow up you'll find out just how fun boys can be.'

'Nuh-uh. No way.' Luna replied. 'I'm never gonna like a boy. They're all icky.'

Cassie chuckled once more at that and led everybody along the sidewalk to a nearby clothing store.

Unseen by the three young heroes, a small group of black-clad men were crouched on a nearby roof, peering down at them.

'This is Wolfpack One reporting in.' The lead soldier said through a walkie-talkie. 'We are moments away form acquiring her. What about the other two? The Lang girl and the demon conjuror?'

'You might as well bring them along, too.' An electronic-sounding voice replied. 'There's no harm in owning our own little demon conjuror. Wolf Leader out'

The lead soldier put his walkie-talkie away and nodded to his subordinates.

'You heard the bosses. Fire at will. Non-lethal rounds only. They'll have our butts if we harm the kids.'

The other soldiers nodded in reply and opened fire at the trio of young hero below them.

_Fip! Fip! Fip!_

The soldiers tagged their prey perfectly with tranquilliser darts. A black van then pulled up and pulled the trio in before anybody could even lend a hand.

'Good job, soldier.' The lead guy said to the soldier that tagged them. 'Now we can go home early. I gotta girl downtown that's gonna love my new bonus!'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Cassie woke up with a groan. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was walking down the street with Jessie and Luna. They were headed for a clothes store. Luna wanted to buy a new SpongeBob t-shirt.

Cassie's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight.

'_Omigod!_ Jessie! Cassie!'

'I'm right here, Cass.' Jessie replied. 'I've been awake for a few minutes.'

'Where are we?' Cassie asked as she looked around the stone walls of the cell that held them.

'I dunno.' Jessie replied. 'Somebody must've kidnapped us.'

'Where's Luna?' Cassie asked. 'Oh God, Pie's gonna _kill_ us!'

'She wasn't here when I came round.' Jessie replied. 'I guess she's in a cell somewhere else.'

Cassie stood up and began to look around the cell for a way out.

'Jess, can you conjure up a demon to get us out?' Cassie asked.

'Already tried that.' Jessie replied. 'Whoever kidnapped us put this collar on me. It stops me from using my powers.'

'Good job I always carry this communicator then.' Cassie said as she placed a small device in her ear. 'I'll have us out of here in no time at all…'

Jessie just sat there and watched as Cassie went about searching for some sign of insect life within their cell.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Elsewhere in the castle, Luna was in some kind of tank. Every means of escape was sealed off.

'I trust that you are comfortable.' An insane-sounding voice chuckled. 'I know your mother didn't want this to happen but she isn't here right now, is she?'

'Uncle Maximus!' Luna glared. 'Mommie is gonna be _sooo _angry once she finds out what you've done.'

Maximus, insane brother of Black Bolt, ruler of the Inhumans and Luna's uncle, just chuckled once more. Maximus' short black hair was in its usually crumpled state and his eyes had a well, insane glint to them.

'I somehow doubt that my dear Crystal will find out. My employers don't intend on letting anybody know about this.'

'Enough taunting, Maximus.' A bored, accented voice replied. 'Are the Terrigen Mists ready?'

'Momentarily.' Maximus replied as he flipped switches. 'Don't worry about it. Fenris will soon get their newest acquisition. Complete with enhanced abilities!'

The genetically engineered twins known as Andrea and Andrea Strucker: Fenris, just looked on impatiently.

Andreas and Andrea Strucker were the genetically enhanced twin children of Baron Wolfgang Strucker, former Nazi and Supreme Hydra. As you would expect for genetically engineered Nazi children, they had blonde hair and blue eyes. Every bit the vision of Aryan supremacy.

'We are growing impatient.' Andrea sighed. 'It is not wise to make us angry.'

'There.' Maximus grinned as he finished his preparations. 'The Terrigen Mistis ready.'

'Shall we do this together, sister?' Andreas asked as he stepped up to the control panel.

'Don't we always, brother?' Andrea chuckled as she placed her hand atop her brother's and flipped the switch.

Luna looked about in a panic as her tank began to fill with mist.

'Mommie! Daddy! _Help!'_

* * *

**Back with Cassie and Jessie-**

'Careful… careful…' Jessie winced as Cassie used her earpiece to command an army of ants to defuse her collar.

Jessie sighed in relief as her collar popped open and fell off.

'Now to get out of here…' Jessie said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Cassie watched as a tall, muscular Hulk-like demon slowly appeared.

'Be a dear and knock the door down, would you?' Jessie asked.

The demon nodded in reply and charged through the door, flattening the two guards nearby.

'We'd better find Luna quick.' Cassie said as she followed her teammate out. 'Any idea where?'

'Demon, pick up one of those guards and interrogate him.' Jessie commanded.

The demon did as it was told and picked up one of the guards by his foot.

'Where is our friend?' Cassie asked.

'I will tell you nothing!' The guard spat.

'Wrong answer.' Jessie said. 'Demon…'

The guard hissed in pain as the demon bashed his head on the floor.

'I would sooner die than tell you…'

'Demon…'

The guard hissed once more as the demon bashed his head again.

'Okay, okay! I'll tell! Your friend is in the main lab. Right down the end of this corridor.'

'Thank you very much for your time.' Cassie said in a faux-sweet voice.

'Demon…' Jessie commanded.

The demon bashed the guard's head on the floor one last time, knocking him out.

'Was there _really_ any need for that?' Cassie asked.

'Meh. Gotta get your kicks somewhere.' Jessie shrugged.

* * *

**Later-**

Guards screamed in fear as they were attacked by swarms of ants and a colossal demon that looked suspiciously like the Hulk, but red.

Cassie and Jessie followed the ants and the demon calmly. Cassie stopped outside a cell and peered in.

'Oh God. I though you'd disappeared.'

'Cassandra? Is that you?'

'_Kristoff!'_ Jessie squealed as she laced her arms through the bars and hugged the guy within. 'What are you doing here?'

'Fenris kidnapped me and forced me to build robots for them.' Kristoff Vernard, adopted son of Dr. Doom and future monarch of Latveria replied. 'I'm presently trying to reprogram Jocasta. You know, Ultron's first bride?'

'Just give us a sec and we'll have you out, 'kay?' Cassie asked. 'Jess…'

Cassie nodded in reply and motioned for the demon to release Kristoff.

The demon nodded in reply and ripped the door off its hinges. Kristoff ran out and grabbed Cassie in a huge hug.

'Thank you Cassie.' Kristoff smiled. 'I thought I would never get out of there.'

The demon picked up Jocasta's inert carcass and waited for more orders.

'There are others that need to be released.' Kristoff said. 'Fenris is keeping clones in a lab somewhere.'

'Right.' Cassie nodded. 'We'd better split up. Kristoff, you're with me. We're gonna go find Luna. Jessie, you take your demon and release the clones.'

'Got it boss.' Jessie nodded.

And with that, the trio split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Jessie-**

Jessie followed the directions that Kristoff gave her and stopped outside the lab where the clones were being kept. She had dispatched any guards that she came across. Well, the demon did.

Jessie nodded to her demon, giving it the signal to smash through the door.

Once the demon did so, the scientists fled in fear only to be dispatched by another similar demon.

'Right guys.' Jessie nodded. 'Let's see about releasing these clones. Be gentle, okay?'

Jessie looked over the two figures in the tubes. They were both male and well… naked. One guy was slim with blonde hair. The label on his tube identified him as Doug Ramsey. The other guy was slightly taller and had brown hair with a white streak running through it. His label identified him as Nate Grey.

'Ooh, cute naked guys.' Jessie chuckled. 'Dibs on the blonde one.'

Jessie grabbed some lab coats from a locker as her demons released the clones from their tubes. She quickly wrapped the coats around them.

'Don't try to speak.' Jessie said. 'You're still weak. I'm Jessie Dillon. I'm here to save you.'

'Heh.' The blonde guy chuckled weakly. 'Gotta love a girl that quotes Star Wars.' **(1)**

* * *

**Cassie-**

Cassie followed Kristoff as he led her to the main lab. Fortunately, Kristoff had his armour with him and quickly put it on.

'Stay back, Cassandra.' Kristoff said as he blasted some guards with energy blasts form his gauntlets.

'I can handle myself just fine, thanks Kris.' Cassie replied as she sent more swarms of ants after the guards. 'See?'

Kristoff smiled slightly as he charged through the door.

Cassie gasped as Kristoff was knocked off his feet by a blast of energy.

'_Kristoff!'_

'Don't worry about your boyfriend, my dear.' Andrea said. 'He'll be okay.'

'You monsters! What have you done to Luna?'

'Accelerated her age via Terrigen Mist.' Andreas replied. 'Now, if you'd kindly surrender, we still have work to do.'

'I'm an Avenger.' Cassie replied. 'We _never_ surrender!'

Andrea screamed in fear as ants swarmed over her, making her lose her grip on her brother's hand, effectively making their combine power useless.

'Get away from my sister!' Andreas snarled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cassie. 'You will pay for this!'

Andreas never got a chance to get off a shot as Kristoff blasted his hand with a beam of energy from his gauntlet.

'Don't you dare lay one finger on her!' The young Latverian prince hissed. 'Or you will answer to me!'

'Such heart-warming actions.' Maximus chuckled. 'Pity I will have to kill you…'

Maximus was about to shoot Cassie and Kristoff when the dials on his control panel went wild.

'What? No! Not now! Nothing can possibly go wrong!'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that…' A now teenaged Luna replied as she released a burst of light from her hands, shattering the tank that held her, sending Maximus flying across the room. 'Man, I've wanted to do that for _sooo_ long. Black Bolt'll be _sooo_ pleased.'

Cassie looked her teammate up and down.

'I'm not going to be the one to explain this to the adults.' She said.

Luna cocked a curious brow, as she looked Kristoff up and down.

'Wow, where'd you get the stud, Cass? He's cute.'

'I am Kristoff Vernard. Future monarch of Latveria.' Kristoff replied as he held out his hand.

'Luna Maximoff.' Luna replied. 'Future heir to the strawberry ice-cream.'

'We'd better go find Jessie.' Cassie replied. 'She's gone to rescue some clones.'

'Boy clones?' Luna asked. 'Cute boy clones?'

'What happened to _boys are icky?_' Cassie asked.

'What can I say?' Luna replied. 'I grew up.'

* * *

**Outside-**

Cassie, Kristoff and Luna managed to escape the castle just in time, as it seemed that somebody had triggered a self-destruct as the castle began to collapse.

'Oh no!' Cassie winced. 'Jessie was in there. We have to help her.'

'I wouldn't be so hasty, Cassandra.' Kristoff said as he held Cassie back. 'Look.'

The trio watched as Jessie seemed to levitate up out of the remains of the castle along with the two clones that she rescued earlier.

'Ooh, they _are_ cute boy clones.' Luna grinned. 'Dibs on the guy with the white stripe through his hair.'

'Hey guys, ya miss me?' Jessie grinned as she gave her friends a hug. '_Luna!_ You're…'

'Grown up.' Luna replied. 'Those Fenris guys were working with my Uncle Maximus. They exposed me to a cheap Terrigen Mists knock-off. I've got powers now. Yay me!'

'Not that I don't like happy reunions and stuff.' Doug said. 'But, have you guys got somewhere we can stay? Perhaps some clothes? This lab coat isn't exactly flattering.'

'I'll say.' Luna said as she looked at Nate Grey's butt. 'Man, these Fenris guys sure know how to make perfect clones. Just look at that tight butt. Yummy!'

'You are a strange young woman.' Nate said.

'And you're hot.' Luna purred. 'Wanna get together some time?'

'I think we'd better get home before Luna's new-found hormones get the better of her.' Cassie sighed.

'I think it's a little too late for that, don't you?' Jessie chuckled.

'Hold on to something.' Nate said. 'This ride may be a little bumpy…'

'Good, just the way I like it.' Luna said as she held on to the mutant clone.

Nate then enveloped everybody in a telekinetic bubble and carried them off in the direction of the Den.

* * *

**The Den- **

'I hope you guys like the Den.' Cassie said as she led the new arrivals into the underground bunker that the Young Avengers used as their hideaway. 'It's pretty cosy.'

'Just as long as there's a TV and a steady supply of food then I'll be okay.' Doug said.

'Wait!' Nate said a she held up his hand. 'I can sense somebody inside.'

'It's most probably one of the adults cleaning up.' Jessie replied.

'No, the person within isn't human.' Nate said. 'It is…'

'_Greetings! I am Loki. Nose God of Mischief!'_

The young heroes jumped at the sudden appearance of Thor's evil half-brother.

'I doth apologise for such a sudden appearance but I doth have a soft spot for making an entrance.'

'What do you want, Loki?' Cassie asked. Cassie's father had told her stories of Loki, how he was always messing around with Thor and the Avengers.

'I am actually here to talk to Jessica.' Loki replied. 'Jessica, wouldst thou wish to walk with me for a moment?'

'I'm all right here, thanks.' Jessie replied.

'Very well.' Loki nodded. 'Then I wilt get to the point. Jessica, I am thy father!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Who Art Thy Father? (2)**

_What the Hell? Loki is Jessie's father? What's up wit' that? Tune in next time to find out…_

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Luke Skywalker said this in Episode IV. Well, it was actually:_ 'I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.'

**(2)- **_Norse for_ 'Who's ya Daddy?'


	5. Who Art Thy Father?

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 5: Who Art Thy Father?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Which Asgardian chick do you mean? If you mean the Enchantress, it's not her. The Enchantress is part of Uncanny Excalibur._

**Agent-G- **_Don't worry, Pie and Crystal will find out about Luna soon. I was kind of thinking of having Cassie be Ant-Girl, but I guess I can go with Giant Girl. Y'know, to make this fic as canon as possible._

**Ruby631- **_Yup, Luna is a teenager and she has powers. And hormones. Man, Nate Grey had better watch out now. _

**Aaron- **_The Nate Grey and Cypher that I'm using in this aren't the originals, they're clones. What about Maddie finding about Nate? They were kind of involved together in his own series._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Once again, Nate and Doug aren't the originals, they're clones that Fenris made Kristoff create for them. _

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Bunnies aren't as cute as everybody supposes/They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses/And what's with all the carrots/What do they need such good eyesight for anyway/Bunnies, bunnies/it must be bunnies/or maybe midgets…'- _**Anya (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling)**

* * *

**The Den-**

Jessie, Cassie and Luna watched on dumbstruck as Loki, the Norse God of Mischief (or evil depending on your point of view) poked around in their fridge.

'Doth thou have any of those little sausage things?' Loki asked. 'They art covered in some divine bread-type substance.'

'Corndogs?' Cassie asked. 'Luna ate the last one. Sorry.'

'Hey!' Luna hissed. 'Don't get the God pissed off at me! I can't help it if I find corndogs so magically delicious.'

The new arrivals, Nate, Doug and Kristoff just looked at each other in confusion.

'Does this seem familiar to you, Kris?' Doug asked. 'You've been at this stuff for years. We've just fallen out of our test tubes.'

'Norse God's aren't really my thing.' Kristoff replied. 'I'm more of a science guy.'

'But Loki's the God of evil, right?' Doug asked. 'Call me naïve but he doesn't look too evil to me…'

'I can't sense anything malevolent from him.' Nate added. 'Then again, when I try to use my telepathy on him, all I get is static.'

'This is all wonderful and all.' Jessie said. 'Y'know, searching through our property and stuff. But, how can you be my father? I killed my father…'

'That man was not your biological father, Jessica.' Loki replied. 'He was merely your caretaker.'

'Then what happened?' Jessie asked. 'I wanna know everything. How did you get to be my father?'

'I will tell you thy story soon.' Loki nodded. 'But first, may I have a beverage? Travelling betwixt dimensions doth make me thirsty.'

'We've only got chocolate milk or Mountain Dew.' Cassie replied. 'Sorry, no mead. Or whatever you God guys drink.'

Loki scrunched up his nose in disgust.

'Uch. Mountain Dew. What was I thinking when I didst come up with that? 'Tis the most vile substance known. I wouldst like some chocolate milk, if I may.'

Cassie nodded and poured Loki a glass.

'Many thanks.' Loki nodded as he took a sip. 'Ahh, that didst hit the spot. Now, where was I…? Oh yes, Jessica's origin…'

The six Young Avengers all sat down in preparation for the tale. It was likely that it would be a long one…

'Jessica, thy birth mother's name was Sharon Crowley. She was a Devil worshipper.'

'Hunh. A Crowley being a devil worshipper.' Doug snorted. 'Imagine that.'

Cassie shot Doug with a glare.

'Sorry Loki, carry on…' Cassie nodded.

'One dark October evening. Halloween. Thy mother and her coven dist try to conjure the Devil. What they got was me. Thy mother was intended to be a vessel for the Anti-Christ. Not being one to turn down a comely young maiden, I dist go along with the ruse.'

'Waitasec!' Cassie said. 'You took advantage of a devil worshipper just to get your end away? Do you have no morals?'

'It is what Gods do.' Loki replied simply. 'Hast thou not heard of the many mortal children that Zeus hast sired?'

'But that's a myth, right?' Doug asked. 'All this guff about Gods and devil worship? Excuse me if I remain sceptical.'

'Doug, there's a living, breathing God standing right in front of you.' Cassie hissed. 'Geez, who knew clones could be such cynics?'

Jessie ignored her teammates' comments and turned back to Loki.

'So, you knocked up some devil worshipper. Then what?'

'Surely thou doth know thy sex-ed, Jessica.' Loki replied. 'A baby was born. That baby was you.'

'What happened to my mother?' Jessie asked. 'How did she die?'

'Sharon was a casualty in a battle betwixt my brother and yon varlets known as the Wrecking Crew. Some masonry dist fall loose during the battle and thy mother…'

'Oh God…' Jessie gasped, her eyes brimming with tears. 'I-is this true?'

'Aye.' Loki nodded. 'My brother's enchanted hammer dist knock yon piece of masonry loose and he didst not even make a move to save her. I am truly sorry…'

Jessie's body was wracked with sobs as the news sank in.

'If Jessie's mom's dead and you're her birth father, who was that jerk she ended up with?' Luna asked. 'The guy that ended up getting shredded by demons?'

'A woeful decision on my account.' Loki replied, his head hung low with regret. 'I didst leave you with an underling. I didst not realise how abusive he was. It angers me greatly that he would treat my daughter a she did. It is good that he ist already dead, my punishment would have been much worse than that…'

'Why come now?' Jessie asked, wiping her tears away with a sleeve. 'Why not come sooner?'

'There art certain laws preventing ones like me fraternising with mortals.' Loki replied. 'I am breaking many rules as it is just talking to you.'

'Well, at least you told me.' Jessie sighed. 'I have to give you that.'

'And I must give you this…' Loki said as he held out a cloth-wrapped bundle. 'This is your birthright, Jessica. I just hope it will make up for many years of shoddy parenting.'

Jessie cautiously took the bundle from Loki and slowly opened it. Inside the bundle was an ornately carved axe with runes on the hilt and a golden horned crown, just like the one Loki wore.

'W-wow.' Jessie breathed. 'A-are you serious? Are these really for me?'

'Aye.' Loki nodded. 'Once I found your location, I didst have the dwarves make you a weapon that would rival the Mighty Mjolnir.'

'And the crown?' Jessie asked.

'Put it on and thou wilt see.' Loki replied.

Jessie did as she was told and carefully placed the horned crown atop her head.

Jessie let out a gasp as she felt an electric tingle run through her. Enchanted armour began to appear over her clothes and her axe began to grow.

'Wow…' Jessie breathed. 'Magical armour.'

'It is no ordinary magical armour, Jessica.' Loki replied. 'It can withstand practically any damage. Even a blow from my accursed brother's hammer. And thy axe can cut through anything and can also disrupt spells.'

'And it's all mine?' Jessie asked as she looked at the golden armour that now covered her body.

'Aye.' Loki replied. 'It is yours to use as you see fit.'

A smile slowly spread on Jessie's face as she enveloped her father into a hug.

'Thank you…' She whispered into Loki's chest.

'All I ask from you in return is that you always remember me.' Loki replied. 'And your mother also. You must never forget her.'

Jessie turned her axe over in her hands.

'There's a fat chance of that happening.' Jessie replied solemnly. 'Especially now that Thor is still running around out there. He will pay for what he did to my mother…'

'Jess, let's not go of the rails just yet.' Cassie said. 'You just got an unimaginably great gift. Why not use it for good? Let vengeance wait, okay?'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Jessie sighed. 'Thanks da…'

Jessie looked around for Loki.

'He's gone…'

'I guess your dad's not much for goodbyes, huh?' Luna commented.

'I don't wish to spoil the mood but my sensors are detecting approaching figures. Kristoff said.

'Crap!' Luna hissed. 'My parents. They're gonna freak when they see me like this.'

'What about the fact that there are boys in the Den?' Cassie added.

Jessie quickly removed her horned crown, making her armour disappear, and stashed it behind the couch, along with her axe.

'Quick, you guys hide.' Jessie ordered as she ushered the guys away into various hiding places.

'Hi dad!' Cassie chirped as she ran up to greet her father. 'What'cha got me?'

'Corn dogs.' Scott Lang replied, dangling a bag of corn dogs in his hand.

'Luna, we've brought some more strawberry ice-cream…' Crystal said as she followed Scott in. 'You'd better get it in the freezer before it…'

Crystal gaped at her now teenaged daughter.

'Hey mom.' Luna said with an embarrassed smile. 'Before you freak out, there's a perfectly simple explanation for this…'

'I'm not the one that's freaking out.' Crystal replied. 'I dread to think how your father will react once he sees you this way…'

'Hey Crys, have you got the keys to the Quinjet?' Pietro asked as he zipped into the Den. 'Jessie. Cassie. Luna.' He nodded.

Pietro did a double take at the sight of his now teenaged daughter.

'Luna…?'

'Hey daddy.' Luna said with an innocent smile. 'Umm, I think you'd better sit down…'

Pietro's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted dead away.

'Or pass out.' Luna shrugged. 'Whichever suits you best?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Hunters, Bikinis and Raptors, Oh My!**

_The Young Avengers take one of Kristoff's new inventions out for a spin and somehow end up in the Savage Land where Kraven the Hunter is hunting dinosaurs for a quick buck. Ka-Zar and Shanna guest-star._


	6. Hunters, Bikinis and Raptors, Oh My!

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 6: Hunters, Bikinis and Raptors, Oh My!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Unknown legacy- **_The Kraven in this chapter is the son of the original. Look out for the next chapter of _'Uncanny West Coast Avengers'_ for Pie's reaction to Cap and Wanda._

**Aaron- **_You can bet that the meeting between Jessie and Thor will be explosive. Jessie's gonna give her uncle a whuppin'._

**Needles- **_Preaching to the choir, my friend._

**Ruby631- **_Yes, I am British but I do know what corndogs are. They're frickin' delish!_ _Yes, Jessie will meet her Unca' Thor soon. I'm pretty sure that Thor and Loki are brothers._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Did Loki give Jessie that axe and armour to be kind or does her have an ulterior motive? Namely doing away with Thor once and for all._

**Agent-G- **_Loki can be surprisingly caring sometimes. In an issue of Spider-Man, he actually seemed concerned for one of his daughters that had been possessed by and evil sorceress. Then again, this is Loki we're talking about. Perhaps he told Jessie all that stuff so she could do away with Thor for him. I was thinking of Demona as a codename for Jessie. (Thanks go to L1701E for that idea.)_

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Today, the Kaled race is ended, consumed in a fire of war. But, from its ashes will rise a new race. The supreme creature. The ultimate conqueror of the universe. The Dalek!'- _**Davros (Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks)**

* * *

**The Den-**

It was a quiet day in the home of the teenaged team of heroes known as the Young Avengers. Ever since Luna's kidnapping at the hands of Fenris and Maximus as well as Loki's little visit, everything had been quiet. Pietro and Crystal had more-or-less accepted the fact that their daughter was a teenager, even though she should only be eight years old.

The fact that Cassie, Luna and Jessie were secretly harbouring boys in the Den was taken slightly more seriously however. Scott and Pietro almost instantly went in to their over-protective father modes. It took quite some time for Luna and Cassie to try and convince them that Nate and Kristoff weren't up to any shenanigans. Just to make extra sure that nothing untoward went on, the boys' quarters were moved to the Den while the girls stayed in the main Complex. Pietro was especially insistent on this, as Luna seemed to be revelling in her newfound womanhood a little too much and no daughter of his would be seen flirting with a boy like some cheap telepath.

Things had gotten so quiet that the Young Avengers had started to become a little stir-crazy from the lack of action. To make sure that nothing got out of hand, Kristoff decided to whip up the team their own mode of transport so they could go off on their own without getting an adult to pilot the Quinjet for them.

Right now, the Young Avengers were eagerly awaiting the unveiling of their own little version of the Quinjet.

Kristoff was making some last-minute tests to make sure that the 'Avenger-Mobile', as he called it, was ready for its first test run.

Nate was holding the Avenger-Mobile up in the air with his telekinesis while Kristoff tinkered with the undercarriage.

'This is one beautiful ship.' Nate said, as he looked the Avenger-Mobile over. 'Did you _really_ build this from spare parts?'

'I certainly did.' Kristoff replied. 'I used any old junk I could find.'

'You can't tell that it's made from spare parts.' Nate nodded in appreciation. 'It looks brand new.'

'Just don't tell the girls that I made this form spare parts, okay?' Kristoff asked. 'I don't think they would have much faith in its chances of working then.'

'The Millennium Falcon was cobbled together out of spare parts.' Nate commented. 'And it didn't seem to do Han Solo too bad.'

'Apart from the fact that it broke down every other space flight.' Kristoff reminded him. 'And I'm _not_ claiming that this baby can make the Kessel Run in four parsecs.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

In the living room of the Den, the room where the Young Avengers spent most of their time watching TV or just generally hanging out, Luna was catching up with Molly Hayes, aka Bruiser of the Runaways. Even though Luna had been forcibly aged to her teens, she and Molly had become fast friends and often spent their free time hanging out together whether it was in the Malibu Mall, the Den or the Hostel, the Runaways' secret hideout underneath the La Brea Tar Pits Museum.

'I wish the Runaways met cool people like you.' Molly pouted. 'We _never_ get to team-up with anybody cool.'

'I thought you said that you guys met Cloak and Dagger once.' Luna replied.

'I said we never team-up with anybody _cool._' Molly reminded her.

'I kinda like Dagger, actually.' Luna said. 'Her powers are just like mine.'

'Your light blast thingies?' Molly asked.

'Yup.' Luna nodded. 'But I've got a slightly more conservative uniform though. I don't walk around showing off my bits. As much as the guys would like me to. But I couldn't display my funbags if we fought the Brotherhood or somebody. The guys would only get distracted.'

Molly giggled at that.

'Hanging out with you is freaking great!' Molly grinned. 'It's a pity I have to get back to the Hostel.'

'Why not stay?' Luna asked. 'Kristoff's gonna unveil the all-new Avengers-Mobile anytime soon.'

'You're not really going to call it that, are you?' Molly asked.

'Says the girl that rides in something called the Leapfrog.' Luna snickered.

'Hey!' Molly hissed. 'The Leapfrog is freaking cool! It could beat your Avenger-Mobile any day.'

'How about we have a drag race to find out?' Luna asked, holding out her hand.

'You're on.' Molly nodded as she shook Luna's hand.

* * *

**Later-**

The Young Avengers were gathered in the hangar bay waiting for Kristoff to unveil the Avenger-Mobile.

'C'mon Kris.' Cassie said as she tapped her foot impatiently. 'Let's get this show on the road already.'

'And do something about the name too.' Jessie added. 'Avenger-Mobile just sounds crap. What was wrong with calling it a Quinjet like the others?'

'Because this isn't a Quinjet, Jessica.' Kristoff replied. 'I made it from scratch.'

'Are you sure it's safe?' Doug asked. 'Not that I'm insulting your abilities or anything but… are you sure it's safe?'

'I am willing to bet my Twinkie collection.' Kristoff replied.

Cassie silently cursed to herself.

'Umm, Kris…? About your Twinkies…'

'Cassandra…' Kristoff sighed. 'You didn't…'

'Sorry.' Cassie winced. 'They just looked so lonely and uneaten lying their in your drawer. They were talking to me. _Eat us Cassie, eat us. Kristoff won't mind._'

'The Twinkies were talking to you?' Doug asked in disbelief. 'Okay…'

'So, we gonna get to test this baby out, or what?' Luna asked. 'C'mon! Let's get going before SpongeBob starts.'

'I still think it looks freaking horrible.' Molly muttered as she followed the others inside.

Upon boarding the new and improved Quinjet, the Young Avengers saw a familiar form sitting in the co-pilot's seat. The familiar silver-skinned robotic form of Jocasta, first bride of Ultron.

'Greetings…' Jocasta said perkily. 'I am Jocasta, human-cyborg relations… Wait, that isn't right. Dammit!'

'I've finally reprogrammed Jocasta.' Kristoff explained. 'Reloading her memory was a little tricky but,I pulled it off with a little help from the Avengers database.

'Did you know that Tigra's favourite brand of ice-cream is Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey?' Jocasta asked.

'Umm no, I didn't know that…' Cassie replied. 'Nice to have you onboard, Jocasta… I think.'

'You are quite welcome.' Jocasta nodded. 'It is certainly wonderful to be up and about again. I cannot wait to see what has happened in my absence.'

'We'll get to that all in good time.' Cassie replied. 'First we have to take the new Quinjet…'

'Avenger-Mobile!' Kristoff corrected.

'Whatever.' Cassie sniffed. 'We have to take this baby for a test run. How does the Savage Land sound?'

'Have we got enough fuel to get to Antarctica?' Doug asked.

'Another one of my handy modifications.' Kristoff explains. 'This baby can go fly to the moon on one tiny drop of jet fuel. And the best thing is, instead of spitting out fumes that'll destroy the ozone layer, it produces simple H2O.'

'Water?' Molly asked. 'That is so freaking cool!'

'You are such a charming child, Molly Hayes.' Jocasta chuckled. 'I was being sarcastic, by the way.'

'Well, duh!' Molly replied.

* * *

**Later still-**

The journey to the Savage Land didn't take very long in the souped-up Quinjet. As well as only expelling water and running on next to nothing, the Quinjet travelled at dizzying speeds. It took a little getting used to but once the Young Avengers sat back, they soon adjusted.

'Okay, I take it back.' Molly said as she clutched the armrests until her knuckles turned white. 'This thing is way better than the Leapfrog.'

'And to think I didn't believe this baby would get off the ground.' Nate chuckled. 'You did good, Kristoff.'

'I couldn't have done it without you, Nate.' Kristoff replied. 'You were invaluable.'

'My sensors indicate that we have almost reached our destination.' Jocasta announced. 'Landings in the Savage Land are notoriously bumpy so we had better be cautious.'

As if in reply, the Quinjet rocked back and forth as it hit turbulence.

'Agon's Genes!' Luna hissed as she gripped the armrests. 'At least they don't serve meals on this crate. I'd hate to get this new top dirty.'

'Then we've come to the wrong place.' Doug replied. 'The Savage Land is one big tropical jungle. We're bound to get some kind of muck on us.'

'Perhaps we should've brought the bug spray.' Jessie added. 'Have you seen how big the mosquitoes were in prehistoric times? Geez!'

'We have to land first.' Kristoff said as he struggled to steady their descent. 'Jocasta, you did pack the parachutes, didn't you?'

The synthezoid woman blinked a few times as she thought that over.

'Oops.'

Kristoff cursed something explicit in Latverian.

'Hold tight everybody.' Kristoff hissed as he wrestled with the controls. 'This landing's going to be a bumpy one!'

Everybody held on tight and hoped for the best as the Quinjet crashed through the prehistoric jungle, finally grinding to a halt in a barren valley, the ground packed flat by the footsteps of countless herds of prehistoric beasts.

'Well, I feel that went well.' Jocasta said as she looked around the Quinjet with a triumphant smile. 'Only minimal damage to the Quinjet. A resounding success I'd say.'

The rest of the Young Avengers weren't; so positive as they cursed under their breaths and rubbed their bumps and bruises.

'Hey, can you guys hear that?' Molly asked as she cocked her head.

'What is that?' Jessie asked as she put her hand to her ear.

'I'll pop the hatch and have a look.' Luna replied as she unbuckled herself form her seat.

'Luna, no!' Jocasta warned. 'It could be dangerous!'

The synthezoid's warnings came too late as Luna popped the entry hatch and peered outside.

The young Inhuman's eyes widened in fear at the sight before her. A hoard of dinosaurs were running straight towards them.

'_Stampede!' _Luna yelled as she dived back in to the Quinjet.

Doug leapt up to try and pull the door closed.

'Dammit!' He hissed. 'The door's stuck!'

'I've got it!' Nate said as he gave the door a yank with his telekinesis, slamming it closed just as the stampede reached the Quinjet.

Everybody managed to get buckled up just in time as the Quinjet was rocked back and forth by the countless dinosaurs stampeding past.

'Now I'm kinda wishing I went back to the Hostel.' Molly muttered as she held on to her seta in desperation. 'This is the last time I team-up with you guys. It's Power Pack and the New Warriors for me from now on.'

Thankfully, the stampede was brief and the Young Avengers carefully unbuckled themselves.

Cassie groaned as she stretched the kinks out of her back.

'Well, ate least we're alive. It's not like anything can get worse.'

As if in reply, the air was split by a colossal roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Cassie smacked herself on the head.

'I hate irony.'

**TBC… **

* * *

**Next: Clever Girls**

_The Young Avengers and Bruiser Vs a hungry T-Rex. 'Nuff said. Also… Raptors! Ka-Zar! Shanna! Kraven! Oh, the humanity…_


	7. Clever Girls

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 7: Clever Girls**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ruby631- **_Nope, the Young Avengers didn't explain why they were travelling to the Savage Land. I guess Kristoff just wanted to see how far they could go without running out of fuel. Yes, I am indeed a Rahne fanboy. Proud of it._

**Agent-G- **_Yeah, I guess Avenger-Mobile is a pretty lame name. I was thinking of renaming it something like A-Wing. Mostly because the A stands for Avengers and the fact that it sounds like something out of Star Wars (X-Wing, Y-Wing, etc.) Yup, Bruiser was the cute little mutant girl in _'Runaways.'

* * *

_If you liked this, please go and check out my other URM-Verse Avengers stories: _'TheUncanny Avengers''Uncanny West Coast Avengers' _and _'Uncanny Avengers International.'

* * *

**The Savage Land-**

The Young Avengers held on for dear life as the hungry T-Rex battered the Quinjet.

'We can't let this thing smash us to pieces!' Doug yelped as he gripped the armrests as if his life depended on it. 'We have to do something!'

'Let's go out there and kick its ass!' Luna yelled. 'I've been itching to try out these new powers!'

'There's no need to hurt the thing, Luna.' Cassie replied evenly. 'We're trespassers on it's territory. There must be a peaceful solution…'

'Geez, when did **you** become such a freaking hippy?' Molly muttered.

Kristoff did a double take as he saw Cassie start to climb out of the Quinjet.

'Cassie! What in Doom's name are you doing?' The young Latverian hissed. 'Get back in here!'

Kristoff's pleas fell on deaf ears as Cassie hopped out of the Quinjet and began to increase her size via some Pym Particles that she had stolen from her father.

'It's okay…' Cassie whispered calmly to the angry T-Rex. 'We don't mean to hurt you…'

The T-Rex blinked in confusion at the giant human before it.

'I'm starting to wish this communicator worked on dinosaurs…' Cassie muttered to herself.

Back inside the Quinjet, the other Young Avengers waited with bated breath.

'Cassandra is insane!' Jocasta. 'She's going to end up as getting eaten, I just know it!'

'I'm not so sure, Jocasta.' Nate countered. 'I think I know where Cassie is going with this. Now, if only I can use my telepathy to translate patch Cassie into Doug's translation abilities…'

Back outside, Cassie continued to try to calm the T-Rex down.

'We know that we're trespassing on your territory but this was purely an accident.' Cassie explained. 'If you'd just let us go in peace, we won't bother you any more.'

'_Humans scared away prey.'_ The T-Rex growled. _'Needed food for little ones.'_

Cassie blinked in confusion. Did the dinosaur just speak to her?

'_Sorry to cut in like this, Cass…'_ Nate apologised telepathically. _'But you looked like you could do with a little help. I just hooked you and Doug together. He's translating for you.'_

'_Thanks for the save, Nate.' _Cassie telepathically sighed in relief. _'You're a life saver.'_

Cassie then turned back to the T-Rex.

'We're sorry for scaring away your prey. Really. We are. We just crashed out of the sky.'

'_Why does giant girl care?'_ The T-Rex asked. _'Humans kill our kind. Man with furs kill mate.'_

'Oh God. I'm so sorry.' Cassie winced. 'W-we didn't know. This is the first time we've been to the Savage Land.'

'_Will take age to find fresh meat now.'_ The T-Rex explained solemnly. _'Little ones need food now or will die.'_

'We have some provisions in the Quinjet.' Cassie explained. 'They may not be quite as useful as a nice side of triceratops but they should satisfy your babies until you're able to find some fresh meat.'

'_Giant girl would do this for Red Spot?'_

'Hey, it was our fault that we scared away your prey.' Cassie shrugged. 'Just try not to eat any of my friends, okay?'

'_Red Spot will try.'_ The T-Rex nodded. _'Red Spot is in your debt.'_

Cassie just smiled and shrunk back to her normal size.

'Better look alive, guys.' Cassie announced as she climbed back into the Quinjet. 'Gather up the supplies, we're on feeding duty.'

'Were you just… _talking_ to that… _dinosaur?_' Molly blinked, unsure whether she had imagined the whole thing.

'Her name is Red Spot.' Cassie explained as she gathered up as many supplies as she could carry. 'Somebody killed her mate and she's having trouble finding food for her babies on her own.'

As strange as it sounded, the other Young Avengers didn't comment on their plight. They just went about gathering sustenance for the baby Rexes.

* * *

**Later- **

After Red Spot's babies had been fed, the Young Avengers went about fixing up the Quinjet.

'Red Spot, about this guy that killed your mate…' Cassie wondered. 'Was he one of the usual humans that live in the Savage Land?'

'_No.' _Red Spot replied. _'He did not look like Ka-Zar's kind. He did have much hair on face and wore skin that looked like spotted cat.'_

'I _know_ that guy!' Cassie whooped as she snapped her fingers in realisation. 'It's Kraven the Hunter! Okay, not the original cuz… he's dead. **(1)** It must be the original Kraven's son.'

'Should we notify Ka-Zar about this?' Jocasta inquired. 'The Savage Land is his realm and he has a right to know if somebody is illegally poaching the creatures within.'

'Yeah, I think we'd better.' Cassie nodded. 'We'd better split up. Half of us stay here to fix up the Quinjet while the others travel to the Fall People's settlement.'

'I will notify the others.' Jocasta nodded as she departed to tell the other Young Avengers of the news.

* * *

**A short time later-**

Cassie decided to take Jessie, Nate and Jocasta along with her to Ka-Zar's settlement while Luna, Kristoff and Doug stayed with Molly and the Quinjet.

Cassie was riding atop red Spot's shoulders while Jessie rode on a flying demon and Nate carried himself and Jocasta in a telekinetic bubble.

'_Fall People camp is nearby.'_ Red Spot announced as she stopped and lowered her snout to the ground. _'Red Spot cannot go further or will end up as food,'_

'Thanks for your help.' Cassie nodded thankfully before hopping off Red Spot's nose. 'You'd better go back to your babies now. We'll go the rest of our way on our own.'

'_Red Spot is forever thankful for giant girl. Red Spot just wishes to be more help.'_

'Your babies are more important.' Cassie replied. 'Go to them.'

Red Spot didn't utter another word as she turned and strode back to her nest and waiting babies.

'Well, _that_ was a surreal experience.' Jessie sniffed as she dismounted her demon. 'Befriending a T-Rex. Who'da thunk?'

'Tell me about it.' Cassie nodded. 'I just hope we get this thing over and done with. Nothing disgusts me more than poachers.'

'I am sorry to interrupt…' Jocasta piped up. 'But my sensors are picking up several humanoid signatures nearby.'

'Yes. I can sense it too.' Nate agreed. 'Uh-oh. They don't seem angry. It seems that they saw you riding on Red Foot. They think that we're Savage Land Mutates.'

'Aww, crud.' Cassie groaned. 'Better get ready for a fight. Just remember not to hurt them too much. We're visitors in their land.'

'You'd better tell _them_ that.' Jessie gulped as the small group of Young Avengers found themselves surrounded by people armed with spears and riding velociraptors.

'Allow me to speak to them…' Jocasta said as she stepped forward. 'People of the Savage Land, we mean you no harm…'

'The silver one speaks! Kill it!'

'Oh dear.' Jocasta winced as she was belted with rocks. 'Plan B?'

'Let's kick some Savage Land ass!' Jessie grinned as her Norse battle armour appeared around her.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Scavenger Hunt**

_The Young Avengers team-up with Ka-Zar and the Fall People against Kraven and the Savage Land Mutates. Dinosaurs, mutants and fuzzy bikinis galore!_


	8. Scavenger Hunt

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 8: Scavenger Hunt**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Sean Malloy-1- **_I have read up to Runaways #5. I'm afraid that the Runaways won't be joining the Young Avengers any time soon as I think the team has enough members already. But Bruiser will be an honorary Young Avengers cuz she's my favourite._

* * *

**Notes- **_For those of you that liked this, please go and check out my other URM-Verse Avengers stories, '_Uncanny Avengers''Uncanny West Coast Avengers'_ and _'Uncanny Avengers International.'

* * *

**The Savage Land-**

Luna stretched tiredly from her place in the pilot's seat of the A-Wing.

'C'mon Kris, how long will it take to fix this thing?' The young Inhuman yawned.

'It will take as long as it takes.' Kristoff answered as he popped his head out from the control panel. 'For as nigh-indestructible as the A-Wing's exterior is is, I'm afraid that it isn't the case for the inner workings.'

'Kinda splurged too much on the outside, huh?' Luna snickered. 'Didn't concentrate on the stuff that actually made it go.'

'That's exactly what I said.' Kristoff sighed. 'Now, if I may get back to my work?'

'You may.' Luna nodded as she gave him a regal wave.

Kristoff just muttered under his breath as he continued with his work.

Outside the A-Wing, Molly was exploring the surrounding area. Doug had decided to accompany her to make sure that she didn't get eaten.

'C'mon Doug…' Molly encouraged the older mutant as she hurried off towards the underbrush. 'Why do you always have to be so freaking cautious?'

'Because we're in unfamiliar territory, Mol.' Doug replied as he looked about him cautiously. 'How do we know that there isn't a raptor or anything hiding right behind that very bush? I doubt that the raptors living here will be as friendly as your friend, what's her name…'

'Old Lace.' Molly replied. 'I guess you're right though. Looking out for raptors…'

Doug stopped in his tracks as he heard something move in the bushes.

'Wait! Did you hear that?'

'There's nothing in there.' Molly snorted. 'Just a few lizards and junk.'

'Molly, that thing isn't any lizard…' Doug gulped nervously as he began to back away.

Molly turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes peering back at her.

'Eep!'

The pair turned to run back to the safety of the A-Wing but found themselves cut off by a giant sabertooth cat. The giant cat growled at them, its giant word-like canines glinting in the sunlight.

'Oh well, it's been nice knowing you Mol.' Doug sighed.

'We're not dead yet.' Molly growled, as she got ready for a fight. 'I'm not going to get killed by a freaking pussycat.'

'Zabu, down!' A voice commanded.

The sabretooth reluctantly backed away from the pair to reveal a man standing atop the branches of a nearby tree. The man had shoulder-length blonde hair, a muscular build and was dressed in a loincloth.

'Sorry about Zabu.' The man apologised as he hopped down form the tree. 'He's never been all that good with strangers.'

'Th-that _thing_ is your pet?' Doug stammered.

'And my constant companion.' The man replied. 'I'm Ka-Zar by the way. I'm the so-called ruler of these parts.'

'I'm Doug, and this is Molly.' Doug introduced. 'We were travelling through here when our craft kinda… crashed. We're just waiting until it's repaired.'

'In the middle of a tyrannosaur's territory?' Ka-Zar asked sceptically. 'You kids must have some death wish. Why don't you bring your craft to my village, then you can repair it in peace.'

'Sounds fine to me.' Doug nodded in agreement. 'An awful lot safer too.'

'Good.' Ka-Zar smiled. 'I'll go get some help to carry it.'

Doug and Molly watched as the lord of the Savage Land disappeared back into the trees.

'Well, I didn't see that coming.' Doug sniffed. 'I thought we were sabretooth chow for certain.'

'I'm just glad that we're gonna go soon.' Molly sighed in relief. 'When I came to see you guys I thought it would just be to hang out, not to get nearly eaten in the freaking Savage Land!'

'Welcome to the Young Avengers.' Doug teased. 'We hope you survive.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

'Try not to hurt these guys too much!' Cassie ordered as she grew into her giant form. 'These people are only trying to defend their territory!'

'Yeah, thanks for the info, Cass.' Jessie muttered as she warned off a few spear-wielding warriors with her axe. 'Why couldn't we have travelled somewhere safe like… Oh I don't know, Genosha?'

'Genosha would be a most unsuitable location to test out the capabilities of the A-Wing.' Jocasta commented as she swatted more warriors away. 'I believe it has become a haven for the Brotherhood of Mutants. We would not be welcomed with open arms.'

'I was being sarcastic.' Jessie sighed. 'You should really lighten up, Golden Rod.'

'May I remind you that I am not gold?' Jocasta remarked. 'The alloy that my skin is composed of is in fact silver. Silver Rod would be a more suitable name… Unless you were referring that my comments were similar to those of the character C-3P0 from the Star Wars series of movies then I will rescind my first comment.'

'Did Kristoff program her to be such a chatterbox?' Nate grumbled as he protected himself from the warriors' spears with a telekinetic bubble. 'Because if he is, I think he'd better start reprogramming her again. Even _I'm_ starting to get annoyed, and you know how hard it is to annoy me.'

Cassie swatted at some warriors that were mounted on pterodactyls.

'That junk didn't work on King Kong so what chance do you think it'll have on me?' She muttered. 'Oh wait, it did. Crap.'

'Everybody halt!' A woman's voice scolded loudly.

The warriors that were still conscious stopped right where they were. Cassie and the other Young Avengers just blinked in confusion.

'Is this how the Fall People really greet strangers? You're all lucky that Ka-Zar isn't here to see you acting like rutting stags.'

'Yes, Shanna.' The warriors apologized sheepishly. 'We are sorry, Shanna.'

'I'm terribly sorry about this.' Shanna the She-Devil apologised. 'Everybody has been extra jumpy since the Mutates have started causing trouble again.'

Nate's jaw fell slack at the sight of the woman in front of him. The red-headed Shanna was dressed in a teeny furry leopard-skin bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. She also had a mean-looking machete tied to her hip. Just as a sabretooth cat accompanied her husband, a great big grey wolf accompanied Shanna.

'These Mutates didn't happen to be working with a bearded guy wearing animal skins, did they?' Cassie inquired as she shrunk down to her regular size.

'Why yes, I think they were.' Shanna remembered. 'I believe they were hunting the dinosaurs that live here abouts.'

'It looks like we've got the same problem.' Cassie noted thoughtfully. 'Have you got somewhere we can discuss this?'

'Yes, my village isn't too far from here.' Shanna nodded with a smile. 'We can talk there. We can also supply some steeds if you need transportation.'

'We'll be fine with Nate, thanks.' Cassie nodded gratefully. 'He can conjure up a telekinetic bubble or something to carry us there.'

'Very well.' Shanna nodded as she mounted her raptor. 'Follow me…'

* * *

**The Fall Peoples' Village-**

Both Young Avengers squads convened back in the Fall Peoples' village. They were presently discussing their respective problems with Ka-Zar and Shanna in the hut that they used as their home. Ka-Zar also had a baby son, Kevin. But he was asleep safe in the back of the hut.

'No offence or anything…' Jessie piped up. 'I know that you guys hunt these dinosaurs for food and stuff, but why exactly do you want to stop this Kraven guy?'

'The dinosaurs that live in the Savage Land are considered to be an endangered species.' Ka-Zar explained. 'While we only hunt the absolute minimum that is need to survive, we don't try to hunt them just for sport, or to make a profit.'

'Right.' Cassie nodded. 'Now, how can we stop these guys? I'm starting to think that they would expect a stealthy approach so how about we go for a full-frontal assault?'

'Isn't that just a _tad_ suicidal?' Doug groaned.

'C'mon, Dougie…' Luna grinned self-assuredly. 'We're the Young Avengers. I pity the fools that think themselves able to beat us!'

'It will take us some time to assemble our warriors.' Shanna thought out loud. 'Even then, we will be short on numbers.'

'I think I can solve that problem.' Cassie nodded as she leant in closer. 'Now, this is what I have planned…'

* * *

**The Savage Land Mutates Citadel-**

In the lower levels of the citadel that the Savage Land Mutates used as their home, Alyosha Kravinoff cleaned the blood off his gutting knife after yet another successful hunting mission.

'Soon I will be rid of this place.' Kravinoff muttered to himself. 'Just one more hunt, then I will be free to leave!'

'Why Mr Kravinoff. The way you're talking, people would think that you don't like it here.'

Kravinoff spun around to see the horrific visage of the Mutates' leader, Brainchild, grinning at him from the doorway.

'Leave me, Brainchild.' Kravinoff sniffed. 'Your presence disgusts me.'

'Oh, pish.' Brainchild chuckled as he sauntered into the room. 'I merely came to see how our honoured guest fared in his latest hunting trip.'

'I can see through your petty pleasantries, Brainchild.' Kravinoff sighed. 'You just want the money.'

'Okay, perhaps that is the case.' Brainchild admitted. 'But can you blame me?'

Kravinoff just shook his head and put his gutting knife away with the rest of his hunting tools.

Kravinoff then cocked his head as his highly attuned hearing caught something approaching in the distance.

'You **_idiot!_**' Kravinoff snarled as he grabbed Brainchild by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. 'You didn't think about that blasted Ka-Zar and his people!'

'W-well, things have been so slow recently…' Brainchild stuttered. 'I didn't see any logic in keeping our security up.'

'Now look where your logic has got us!' Kravinoff snarled as he tossed Brainchild to one side. Must I do _everything_ around here?'

* * *

**Outside the citadel-**

High up on one of the many guard points around the citadel, the frog-like Mutate known as Amphibius gulped nervously as he saw a hoard of warriors approach riding pterodactyls.

'Master! We are under attack!' Amphibius yelled.

'I already know, you imbecile!' Brainchild snapped as he ran out to the guard point. 'It just _has_ to be those accursed X-Men again!'

'Those are no X-Men.' Kravinoff grunted as he saw the approaching figures. 'They are mere children.'

'The X-Men send _children_ against us?' Brainchild hissed indignantly. 'Is _that_ how they treat us now?'

'They aren't X-Men!' Kravinoff groaned. 'Why can't you get that into your over-sized skull? Idiots. I am surrounded by idiots!'

Amphibius yelped in surprise, as his feet were surrounded by fire.

'Heads up, Kermit!' Jessie yelled as she rode towards the citadel on a winged demon and swung her axe around her head. 'The Young Avengers are here to play!'

'Don't just stand there!' Brainchild ordered. 'Kill them!'

The other Mutates did as they were told and hurried to meet the Young Avengers.

'Hey Kraven, say hello to my little friend!'

Kravinoff's eyes widened in fear as he saw the A-Wing approach with Doug Ramsey at the pilot's seat. The hunter barely had enough time to dive for cover before Doug let rip with a volley of laser fire, obliterating the guard station.

'Aww, don't run.' Doug's mechanised voice laughed over the intercom. 'I only wanna play…'

Down on the ground, the other Young Avengers dealt with the rest of the Mutates.

'Yeep! Nice doggie!' Luna yelped as she took on the canine Mutate known as Lupo. 'Don't make me break out the rolled-up newspaper!'

Lupo let out a yelp as Luna zapped him with her light powers.

'Bad doggie!' Luna scolded. 'Back in your basket!'

Elsewhere, Nate was taking on Vertigo.

The female Mutate hissed in anger, as her vertigo powers weren't having any effect on the telepath.

'Oh well…' Vertigo sniffed. 'I suppose I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way…'

Nate easily blocked the woman's kick with a telekinetic force field.

'Damn you!' Vertigo hissed. 'Come out and fight like a man!'

'As you wish…' Nate smirked as he forced the force field out, sending Vertigo splashing down into a puddle of mud.

Vertigo screeched in disgust.

'You little creep! You'll _pay_ for that!'

'I'm sure I will.' Nate sighed as he covered the woman with another wave of mud.

Not far away, Kristoff was dealing with the blind Mutate known as Gaza.

'Ha! I can see your attacks before they even come!' Gaza taunted as he easily avoided the laser blasts from Kristoff's gauntlets. 'Give up while you still can, boy!'

'I don't think so.' Kristoff replied in a monotone voice as he let rip with more laser blasts.

'Ha!' Gaza laughed. 'You missed me! All you hit was that tree!'

Kristoff smiled beneath his mask.

'I know…'

Gaza looked up above him as the tree that Kristoff had just blasted began to fall.

'Oh dear…'

Elsewhere, Molly was taking on Barbarus.

The colossal Mutate sneered down at the little girl standing before him.

'And what'chu gonna do, girlie? Hit me with yer Barbie or somethin'?'

'Something like that.' Molly replied before slugging Barbarus on the chin, sending the Mutate sailing through the air to come crashing through the wall of the citadel.

Molly then looked around her.

'Hey, where's Cassie?'

'Here I come to save the day!'

Molly jumped back as Cassie charged the citadel sitting on Red Spot's back, trampling the Mutates beneath her feet. Before the tyrannosaur could even stop, Cassie vaulted off Red Spot's back and grew to her giant form.

The giant Young Avenger landed on the ground, sending the Mutates that didn't get trampled by Red Spot sprawling all over the place.

'Kravinoff! It's just you and me now! Are you going to come out or will I have to come in there to find you? Hunh. No answer. Very well. You made your own choice.'

Cassie stomped towards the citadel, swatting away the pterodactyl riders.

'Knock knock.' She said before ripping the citadel's roof with barely a groan of effort.

'Get away!' Kravinoff yelled.

'Not a chance, buddy.' Cassie grinned as she grabbed Kravinoff in one giant hand. 'Now, are you gonna come along peacefully?'

Kravinoff took a swipe at her with his gutting knife.

'Okay, that wasn't very nice.' Cassie sniffed. 'Red Spot, dinner's on!'

'_Red Spot has been looking forward to this…_' The tyrannosaur growled as she stomped towards Cassie.

'Ahhh! Please, no!' Kravinoff screamed. 'Don't feed me to the dinosaur! I swear I'll come along quietly! Just don't feed me to the dinosaur!'

'There's a good boy.' Cassie smiled.

* * *

**The Den, several hours later-**

Once Kravinoff had been safely been secured in the A-Wing and Ka-Zar and his people had been thanked for their help, the Young Avengers headed home where Kravinoff would be handed over to the appropriate authorities.

The Young Avengers were presently saying goodbye to Molly.

'Are you sure you have to go?' Luna asked. 'I'm sure we could have some more fun down in the Den.'

'Fighting dinosaurs and junk is enough fun for me, thanks.' Molly replied. 'Besides, the other Runaways are expecting me.'

'Well, it certainly has been an experience.' Jocasta commented. 'I never anticipated that a journey to the Savage Land would be so eventful.'

'Yeah.' Doug nodded. 'Let's never go there again!'

'Preaching to the choir, buddy.' Luna sighed. 'Next time we want to take the A-Wing out for a spin, let's go down to the store for ice cream. That we should be able to handle.'

'Oh, I don't know…' Jocasta replied. 'That depends if the last carton of double-chocolate cookie dough has been sold.'

'Don't even joke about that!' Jessie winced. 'Kristoff, please tell the overgrown microwave oven! She's scaring me!'

'Jocasta, please stop scaring the girls.' Kristoff sighed.

'I will never begin to understand you humans.' Jocasta blinked. 'You are such a strange race.'

'Thanks, I think.' Cassie blinked. 'You're pretty strange too.'

'Okay, now I _know_ you are insulting me.' Jocasta crossed her arms. 'You… _are_ insulting, aren't you? Cassandra? Anybody?'

The Young Avengers just headed down into the Den with a chuckle.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Young Avengers Vs Young Avengers**

_The Young Avengers take a journey to New York to visit the East Coast Avengers. While in New York they meet another team of young heroes who seem to be ripping off their gimmick. Guest starring: Patriot, Hulking, Iron Lad and Asgardian: The Other Young Avengers!_


	9. Young Avengers Vs Young Avengers

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 8: Young Avengers Vs Young Avengers**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon/Demona._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Judodave- **_Uncanny New Avengers is still around. You did mean the one with Cap/Wanda and stuff, right?_

**Ayla- **_Nate and Doug are blank slates, they don't have the memories of the originals. Of course Hawkingbird's gonna be in this. She's my fave comic Young Avenger (apart from Cassie Lang, of course.)_

**Ruby631- **_There is another YA team. The one that's being used in the comic of the same name. :D With somebody as hotheaded as Luna on the team, how can they not fight?_

**Sean Malloy-1- **_I meant issue 5 of the present comic. But now Runaways is up to issue 8._

**

* * *

The Den-**

As usual the Young Avengers were chilling out in their makeshift headquarters known as the Den. Luna was in her usual position, slumped in a giant red beanbag chair watching SpongeBob with a carton of mint ice cream on her lap.

Cassie and Kristoff were snuggled together on the couch while Jessie had her feet up on the arm of her chair with her battle-axe lying blades down against the side of the chair. Doug was lying upside down on his chair with his feet up in the air and his head almost touching the floor. Jocasta was staring intently at the TV screen, her robotic glazed over as she watched the screen. Nate was sitting cross-legged, levitating several inches off the floor.

Once the ads came on the TV, Luna looked over at her telepathic sweetie.

'C'mon Nate, the ads are on. I want snuggles.'

Nate didn't reply as he continued to hover with his eyes closed.

Luna growled slightly and stomped over to him.

'Hello? Nate?' Luna called as she waved her hand in front of his face. 'Ground control to Major Nate. Can you hear me…?'

Nate's eyes snapped open.

'Boo.' The telepath grinned, making Luna leap backwards, tumbling over her beanbag chair and knocking over her carton of ice-cream

'Agon's Genes!' Luna hissed as she struggled to get up off the floor. 'You're so lucky that I'm dating you or you would be in for such a world of hurt…'

'You couldn't take me if you tried.' Nate challenged as he stood up straight, stretching the kinks out of his back.

'Is that a challenge?' Luna narrowed her eyes.

'Bring it, Maximoff.' Nate grinned.

'Oh, it's already brung.' Luna growled. 'Have at ye!'

Cassie scrunched up her nose as Luna chased after Nate with a yell.

'Have at ye?' The size-changing heroine blinked. 'Who really says that nowadays?'

'Thor?' Doug suggested.

Doug winced as he heard an angry growl come from Jessie's direction.

'Sorry Jess, my bad.' Doug winced. 'Namor then.'

'Better.' Jessie smiled slightly.

'Not that I want to interrupt the kind-hearted banter but, I think you guys had better look at this…' Jocasta piped up, indicating the TV.

The usual ads had changed to a well-dressed and overly made-up female newsreader.

'We interrupt your usual broadcast schedule for breaking news…' The newsreader announced. 'Reports are coming in that the supervillains known as the Shocker and the Rhino have attacked the Malibu Museum of Modern Art and have made off with several priceless pieces of artwork…'

'_Modern_ art? _Priceless?_' Kristoff snorted. 'Bah. Fools!'

The other Young Avengers stared blankly at the young inventor.

'I was channelling Doom, wasn't I?' Kristoff sighed.

'Fraid so, babe.' Cassie nodded.

'Let's go fight these guys then.' Jessie said as she stood up, grabbing her battle-axe. 'For justice… Christmas and…'

'SpongeBob!' Luna yelled triumphantly. 'Nobody interrupts my shows! _Nobody!_'

'You really need to cut down on the ice-cream, Loo.' Cassie sighed.

**

* * *

Downtown Malibu-**

Police officers surrounded the area as the Rhino and Shocker tried to fight their ways out.

'Visit Malibu, you said.' Shocker groused in a mocking high-pitched voice as he blasted cops with his Vibro-gauntlets. 'We'll have a great time, you said. Go see some art, you said. Go steal the art, you said. _You didn't say a freaking thing about no cops!_'

'I guess I musta forgot.' Rhino shrugged as he butted a patrol car out of the way, sending officers scuttling for cover. 'We've got an opening! Cheese it!'

Shocker tried to make a dash for the opening, only to be blasted backwards by some weird blue energy.

'Ohh, whoever did that is gonna fry!' Shocker growled as he rubbed his head. 'Right Rhino? Right?' He started looking around. 'Rhino?'

The Shocker ducked as he saw the Rhino fly over his head with a scream.

'You twenty-first century villains are always so dumb.' A mechanised voice sighed.

Shocker blinked a she saw several figures standing before him. One was an African-American kid that looked like he had dressed up as Bucky: Captain America's old sidekick during the war years. Another young guy looked like a teenage Hulk. Another looked like some relation of Thor, complete with magic stick and feather headwear. Then there was something that looked like a slim-line red and silver Iron Man. Last, but by no means least was a young woman that, for some reason, was wearing a slinky cocktail dress complete with an eye mask that looked like something worn by Hawkeye's ex-wife, Mockingbird. The girl also had a loaded bow in her hands and a sword slung on her back.

'C'mon Shocker…' The girl challenged. 'Give me an excuse to use this.'

'Be careful, Kate.' The African-American Bucky wannabe warned her. 'This guy's dangerous.'

'The Shocker? Dangerous?' The girl snorted. '_Please!_ How many times has he been beaten up? He's nothing more than a second-rate lackey.'

'Oh, you're gonna pay for that!' Shocker growled as he pointed his vibro-gauntlets at the girl. 'Nobody gives me gyp and gets away with it.'

The bow-toting girl just snorted in derision and let the arrow fly, skewering Shocker through the hand.

'Ahh_h!_' The villain screamed in anger and pain, clutching his hand. 'You witch! You… Oh God… My hand…'

'Are you going to give up or will the next arrow pierce something a little more essential?' The teenage Hulk boy asked.

'This… sucks.' Shocker muttered to himself. 'Beaten by kids. I'm never gonna live this down.'

The archer girl was about to add something when she heard giant footsteps stomping towards them.

'_Avengers Asse…_ What the Hell?' Cassie blinked as she saw the other gang of young heroes gathered around the beaten villains. 'What's going on here?'

'Just doing our job, Miss.' The Bucky wannabe explained. 'Nothing to worry about.'

'Nothing to worry about?' Luna sputtered in dignantly. '_Nothing to worry about?_ This is our turf, bub!'

'I don't see your name on it.' The Bucky wannabe responded. 'We were just visiting and happened on these tow idiots trying to make away with some _artwork._'

'See?' Kristoff whispered. 'The Bucky wannabe agrees with me.'

'Kris, shush.' Jessie hushed. 'Let's see where this goes.'

'Twenty says Luna decks the Bucky wannabe.' Doug challenged.

'I'll add twenty.' Jocasta added.

'What would you want with money?' Kristoff blinked.

'Many things, actually.' The former Bride of Ultron explained as she began to count things off her fingers. 'I like going to the movie theatre. I particularly like Buster Keaton's work. I enjoy reading the works of Shakespeare also. I find folding laundry particularly therapeutic…'

'Some crazy life you got there, Jo.' Jessie snickered.

'Guys, quiet!' Kristoff whispered. 'I can't hear the others.'

Back with Luna and the Bucky wannabe, the argument was becoming a little more heated as the young Inhuman poked the guy's chest.

'I don't need to take orders from some white chick.' The Bucky wannabe muttered.

'Oh great, here he goes.' The archer girl groaned in to her hands.

'Oh, I'm not just any white chick!' Luna snorted. 'I'm Inhuman royalty, you… peasant!'

'Okay, I don't need to take any orders from some **rich** white chick!' Bucky-Lite retorted. 'What're you going to do about that, Paris Junior?'

'Ohh, you're going down.' Luna growled as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

'Luna, no!' Cassie yelled.

Cassie's warning came too late as Luna slugged Bucky-Lite on the chin, knocking him on his butt.

'Oh yeah!' The archer girl crowed. 'One punch! One punch!'

The archer girl's teammates just stared at her aghast.

'Shutting up.' She squeaked.

'You're gonna pay for that, girl.' Bucky-Lite growled as he wiped blood from his chin.

'Bring it, bub.' Luna challenged.

Bucky-Lite leapt at Luna, only for the teenage Hulk boy to pull him back.

'Eli, don't!' The green-skinned mutant hissed. 'Not with people watching, think of our rep…'

'Forget the rep…' Bucky-Lite growled. 'She's gonna pay for that!'

'Oh, for Wicca's sake…' The Asgardian-looking guy groaned. 'I'm gonna calm you hotheads down myself…'

Luna and Bucky-Lite felt themselves calming down as the young warlock chanted a spell.

'Sorry about him.' The young warlock apologised. 'Patriot's got a bit of a temper.'

'So's Luna.' Cassie nodded. 'Gets it from her father, I guess.'

'Waitasec…' The archer girl blinked. 'Luna. As in Maximoff, daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal.'

'The one and the same.' Cassie nodded.

'Wasn't she…?'

'Eight years old.' Cassie finished. 'She was forcibly aged by her insane uncle.'

'Which would be Maximus the Mad, right?' The teenage Hulk boy surmised.

'Yup.' Cassie nodded. 'Geez. You guys really know your hero stuff. Are you fanboys or something?'

'Guilty as charged.' The teenage Hulk boy sheepishly admitted. 'You would be Cassie Lang, right? Daughter of Ant-Man?'

'Man, you are good.' Cassie chuckled. 'There goes my secret identity.'

'I'm Hulkling, by the way.' Hulking introduced. 'These guys are Iron Lad, Patriot, Wiccan, and… Kate. She doesn't have a codename yet.'

'I thought I was gonna be called Hawkingbird.' Kate remembered.

'You can't be called that.' Wiccan (the Asgardian-looking guy) snorted. 'It sounds dumb.'

'Oh, like _you_ have the right to bitch.' Kate retorted. 'Isn't Wicca like, a mostly female-orientated thing?'

'Is not!' Wiccan sniffed.' It's perfectly acceptable for guys to do it too.'

'Whatever.' Kate shrugged.

'So, what do you guys call yourselves?' Hulking asked.

'Well, I'm Giant-Girl.' Cassie explained. 'Luna's just… Luna. The girl in the freaky-looking armour is Demona. The blonde guy's Doug. The guy that looks like a miniature Dr Doom is Kristoff. The guy with the white stripe is Nate and the robot lady is Jocasta.'

'As in, the ex-wife of Ultron?' Kate blinked. 'Cool.'

'Have you heard of me?' Jocasta asked curiously.

'I'll say.' Kate grinned. 'I'm the head of the Jocasta Fan Club!'

'I have a fan club?' Jocasta blinked. 'My goodness…'

'I guess that we'd better invite you back to our place.' Cassie said. 'Seeing that Luna, started everything.'

'Bucky-Lite isn't going to have any of my ice-cream!' Luna pouted.

'The name's Patriot.' Patriot sulked. 'Remember it.'

'Whatever.' Luna shrugged. 'Token-Black-Guy-With-A-Chip-On-His-Shoulder.'

'Why you…' Patriot growled as he lashed out at the young Inhuman. Fortunately, Hulkling was there to grab him again. 'I think we'd better get going before somebody gets hurt.'

'You mean other than the Gruesome Twosome?' Jessie laughed, indicating the unconscious Shocker and Rhino.

'Did I hear somebody mention ice-cream?' Kate piped up. 'It wouldn't happen to be mint, would it?'

'_No!_' Luna yelled. 'That's _my _ice-cream! _Mine_!'

'Sure.' Cassie chuckled. 'Luna will undoubtedly be happy to let you have some of her ice-cream.'

'This isn't happening…' Luna sobbed quietly. 'This isn't happening…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Master (Bators) of Evil**

_The Runaways guest-star once more as Luna gets ready for her birthday. Unfortunately, Maximus and Fenris may have something to say about that…_


	10. Master Bators Of Evil

**Uncanny Young Avengers **

**Chapter 10: Master (Bators) Of Evil**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon (Demona)._

* * *

**Quote of the day-** '_Eh up veterinary, come to stick hand in t'cow?'_

* * *

**The Den-**

It was a very special day for the team of young West Coast heroes known as the Young Avengers. It was Luna Maximoff's birthday. The actual birthday party was going to be held later that night with Luna's parents and the rest of the West Coast Avengers. But presently, Luna and her fellow teammates were hanging out with another team of young West Coast heroes known as the Runaways. The two teams had team up a few months back to take down a rogue Sentinel that had threatened to destroy downtown Malibu. **(1)** They had become fast friends after that. The youngest Runaway, Molly Hayes: aka Bruiser, or Princess Powerful as she preferred to be called, had even joined the Young Avengers on a mission to the Savage Land. **(2)**

The two teams of heroes, as well as the Runaway's velociraptor Old Lace, were gathered around as Luna opened her presents.

'C'mon Luna...' Molly bounced excitedly. 'You've gotta open my prresent next. It's so freaking cool!'

'I'm sorry our gifts aren't up to much...' The Runaways' leader, Nico, apologised. 'But cash has been a little strapped lately. Chase was all for the five-finger discount.'

Luna looked at the jock-type with a glare.

'You were going to steal my gifts?' The young Inhuman growled.

'Well it's not like we're swimming in cash, y'know.' Chase shrugged innocently. 'It was either steal gifts or starve. We need the cash for food.'

'You know that you're all welcome here...' Cassie piped up. 'We've got plenty of food for everybody.'

'Yeah, and Molly's already eaten all of your Chocolate-Frosted Sugar Bombs!' Gert reminded everybody.

'What?' The youngest Runaway asked innocently. 'I was hungry.'

'That's okay, sweetie...' Cassie smiled kindly as she patted Molly on the head. 'We've got plenty more boxes in the pantry. You can take a few home with you if you want.'

Molly's eyes lit up at the thought.

'Can I?' The young mutant asked, her voice full of hope. 'Please can we take some home, Nico? Please?'

Nico rolled her eyes at her young friend's exuberance.

'Okay, I guess we could do that.' The magic-wielder sighed.

Molly jumped up and punched the air.

'Booyah!' She crowed. 'I'm gonna eat them all when we get home!'

'Need I remind everybody that consumption of too much sugar is bad for one's health?' Jocasta piped up.

Both teams of young heroes looked at the former Bride of Ultron with a glare.

'Just trying to help, is all...' Jocasta sniffed as she turned away.

'Man, I still can't believe you guys have got the bride of Ultron on your team.' Chase snickered. 'The Bride of freakin' Ultron!'

'Well, you guys have got Ultron's son on your team.' Jessie pointed out. 'Say, where is he anyway?'

'Victor's sitting in the Leap Frog.' Gert explained. 'Didn't feel like socialising or something.'

'Pity...' Jocasta butted in. 'I was looking forward to meeting another member of my... family.'

'And just what would that make you, Jo?' Doug asked. 'Y'know, in relation to Victor?'

'I would guess that would make me his step-mother...' Jocasta surmised. 'Which is ironic really. I have always wanted to learn what it is like to have a child.'

'I'm not sure Victor would feel the same way, I'm afraid.' Nico sighed. 'He still has daddy issues.'

'Preaching to the choir...' Jessie nodded. 'My father's the Norse God of Mischief.'

Chase spat out his soda in surprise.

'Your father is Loki?' The young jock coughed. 'Holy crap! And I thought our parents were messed up!'

'I was adopted by Dr Doom if that helps...' Kristoff piped up.

'I guess you could say that Mr Sinister is my father.' Nate added. 'Well, an alternate version of him anyway...'

'Okay, your families are way more messed up than ours.' Chase shook his head. 'An evil immortal scientist dude, the nemesis of the Fantastic Four and some Norse God. Those guys make the Pride look like puppy dogs.'

'You've never met Dr Doom, have you?' Kristoff sighed.

'Geez, try to lighten the mood...' Chase rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately for the young heroes, the party was about to be interrupted...

'I am sorry to interrupt the festivities, but I believe we have a situation...' Jocasta piped up. 'Malibu is under attack.'

Molly was the first to jump to her feet.

'Awright!' The young mutant crowed. 'Let's get to it!'

The Young Avengers and Runaways didn't move a single muscle.

'Come on, guys...' Molly tried to get them moving. 'Let's go save the day. For truth, justice, and... cute little puppy-dogs. Let's go fight that evil!'

Both teams looked at each other. None of them were willing to make a move.

'Yes!' Jocasta crowed as she struck a heroic pose. 'Let us fight evil! To action!'

'Your robot really needs to cut down on the coffee.' Chase shook his head.

* * *

**Downtown Malibu-**

Onca again, downtown Malibu was in a state of chaos. Super-villains were wreaking havok. Shocker and the Rhino had busted out of prison and had teamed with Kraven the Hunter, who also had beef with the Young Avengers. Also joining the trio of villains were the undead clone of Spider-Man known as the Doppleganger the android Dragon Man and the super-strong drug addict Mr Hyde.

Rhino and Mr Hyde were amusing themselves by playing catch with a police patrol car.

'Keep away! Keep away!' Rhino taunted as he tossed the patrol car at Mr Hyde.

'You know, Rhino...' Mr Hyde thought for a moment as he caught the patrol car. 'Our talents could be put to better use than playing catch with a patrol car.'

'Just killing time until the heroes arrive, I guess.' Rhino shrugged.

Nearby, the Doppleganger was having the time of its life as it rode on Dragon Man's back while the giant android dragon torched more patrol cars.

'He sure seems to be having fun.' Shocker pointed out as he slung a bag of cash over his shoulder.

'I would rather be wreaking revenge on those who imprisoned me!' Kraven sneered.

'Just like your father...' Shocker shook his head. 'A flare for melodrama.'

The Doppleganger spied a seemingly defenceless young girl standing in the middle of the road. It jumped off Dragon Man's back and headed straight for the little girl.

'Rwawr!' The undead clone growled, slashing at the little girl with its claws.

Unfortunately for the Doppleganger, this was no normal little girl however. She was Molly Hayes: Bruiser!

'Eww! Spiders!' Molly sneered. 'I hate spiders!'

The Doppleganger tried to slash at Molly once more, only to get punched in the face.

The undead clone screamed as it flew through the air to land in a nearby tree.

Shocker dropped his bag of cash at the sight.

'Aww, crap...' The quilt-wearing villain groaned. 'Party's over, people.'

'I don't think so, Shultz...' Mr Hyde snickered as he cracked his immense knuckles. 'I'd wager that the party has just begu...'

The super-strong drug addict's taunt was cut short as he was crushed underneath a landing ramp.

'Booyah!' Chase's mechanized voice crowed triumphantly through the Leap Frog's speakers. 'The Runaways are here, baby!'

'With a little able assistance from the Young Avenegrs!' Kristoff added in the A-Wing. 'Avengers, assemble!'

'Runaways, roll out!' Chase chimed in as the Runaways ran out to attack.

'This party is quickly beginning to stop being fun...' Rhino sulked.

'What's the matter, my large grey friend?' Kraven snorted. 'You're not afraid of some mere children, are you?'

'Says the guy who almost peed himself the last time he met these kids...' Rhino retorted.

'I was about to be eaten by an irate female tyrannosaur...' Kraven pointed out. 'I dare say that you would react the same way...'

'Less talk, more kicking of the butts!' Shocker retorted as he leapt out the way of one of Luna's light blasts.

'Oh, you think you're so cool!' Luna sneered as she readied up another blast. 'With your fruity quilt costume thingie. What's up with that anyway? Ooh, I'm sooo scared of you, Shocker! What're you gonna do? Insulate my house?'

'I'll get you, kid!' Shocker growled in indignation as he tried to blast the young Inhuman girl with a Vibro Wave.

'No, I don't think you will...' Luna snickered as she easily ducked out of the way. 'Give it up, Shocker. You're embarassing yourself.'

Shocker was then blasted off his feet as Luna gave him the full force of her light blasts.

'A gallon of hot sauce please, Mr Postman...' Shocker mumbled from his position on the hood of an abandoned taxi cab.

Nearby, Victor and cassie were taking on Dragon Man.

'Yow!' Cassie hissed as she narrowly dodged Dragon Man's fiery breath. 'That's a hot foot I didn't need! Hey Vic, why don't you use your telekinesis or something?'

'Way ahead of you...' The cyborg son of Ultron nodded as he blocked another fire blast. 'Let's see how this guy likes a taste of his own medecine!'

'Uhh, Vic... The guy is a dragon.' Cassie pointed out. 'I kinda doubt that fire would hurt him.'

'Crap...' Victor hissed.

'Fear not, puny mortals, for Demona is on the case!' Jessie whooped as she leapt in to attack. 'Here I come to save the day!'

Jessie leapt in between Dragon Man and the two other heroes and used her Fire Axe to absorb the fire blast.

'Nico, he's all yours!' Jessie yelled.

Nico pointed her magical Staff of One at Dragon Man and tried to think of a suitable spell to put him down.

'Put this guy out!' Nico yelled.

Unfortunately, Nico had already used one such extinguising spell before on a stove fire back in the Runaways' hideout. And as such, instead of putting out Dragon Man's fire, the robot dragon ended up with five tonnes of fish getting dropped on top of him.

'Aww, nuts...' Nico hissed. 'We are so screwed!'

'I don't think so, Nico...' Jessie pointed out. 'Look!'

Nico smiled as she saw that Dragon Man had stopped attacking and had started to chow down on the huge pile of fish before him.

'Well, I'd guess that this mission was a success.' Nico nodded as the Young Avengers and Runaways both gathered around the beaten villains. 'Pretty cool for our second team-up, huh?'

'Well, it's one of the best birthday presents I've ever had.' Luna chuckled.

Unseen by the young heroes, a hidden camera was filming them and beaming the pictures to an underground complex many miles away.

'Well, that didn't go as well as I thought it would, brother.' Andrea Strucker, one half of the terrorist duo known as Fenris sighed.

'I guess that is what we get for recruiting B-List villains.' Andreas Strucker tutted.

'I told you we should have used my Alpha Primitieves!' The insane Inhuman known as Maximus added. 'They are invincible!'

'You are an inbecile, Maximus...' Andrea hissed. 'Your Alpha Primitives are useless!'

'You had best watch how you address me, woman...' Maximus narrowed his eyes in anger.

'Now, now, children. Let us not start the fisticuffs just yet...' An evil voice chuckled from the darkness. 'Save it for the task at hand.'

'We beg forgiveness, doctor...' Andreas bowed his head. 'We did nto mean to disturb you...'

'Oh, pshaw...' The other-dimensional evil geneticist known as Dark Beast chuckled. 'There is really no need to apologise so. I am not totally heartless.'

Dark Beast then lunged forward and grabbed Andreas by the throat.

'However, if you do fail once again, I will make you wish that you were never genetically-engineered. Are we clear?'

'Very clear.' Andreas croaked.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Jocasta gets An Upgrade**

_Jocasta is feeling lonely and creates herself a mate. Will her creation turn out to be like her ex-husband or something else? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)-** _The Young Avengers had their first team-up with the Runaways in Chapter 3._

**(2)-** _Molly joined the Young Avengers on their mission to the Savage Land in Chapter_ 6.


	11. Jocasta Gets An Upgrade

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 11: Jocasta Gets An Upgrade**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Jessie Dillon._

* * *

**The Den-**

It was a typically quiet day for the team of West Coast teen heroes known as the Young Avengers. With little action about, everybody was off doing their own thing. Luna and Nate were meditating in the garden. Well, Nate was meditating. Luna was there only to flirt with him. Jessie and Doug were playing video games while Cassie watched. They were also joined by Molly Hayes, the Runaway known as Bruiser. Molly was an honorary Young Avenger, and often hung out with the team when she wasn't doing her thing with her team.

Jessie and Doug didn't even look up when Kristoff stormed into the room. The Son of Doom wasn't a happy bunny.

'Can you believe that my workshop doors have broken down _again?' _Kristoff hissed. 'I swear, one of these days I'm going to have to reset all the security protocols on this place!'

'Something wrong, babe?' Cassie asked as she turned around to look at her boyfriend.

'Oh, you **_be_**t there is!' Kristoff answered. 'I can't get into my workshop! I had important work to do!'

'I thought Jocasta was helping you.' Cassie remembered.

'Of course!' Kristoff smacked himself on the head. 'She's locked herself in!'

'You don't think that she's trying to rebuild Ultron, do you?' Molly asked. It was well known that Ultron had built a program into his creations that compelled them to rebuild him. This had already happened twice before. Once with the Vision, and once again with Jocasta herself.

'There may be a chance…' Kristoff tapped his chin in thought. 'Ultron created her in the first place. Who's to say that he didn't program her to rebuild him?'

'Didn't you reprogram her?' Cassie scratched her head. 'Y'know, make sure that she got all that stuff out of her system?'

'Hmm. Perhaps I didn't fix her programming well enough…' Kristoff said. 'It seems that we will have to have a little_ talk _with the former Bride of Ultron…'

* * *

**Kristoff's workshop-**

As Kristoff had surmised, Jocasta had indeed sequestered herself in his workshop. However, she wasn't attempting to recreate Ultron, it was something far more personal…

It had become painfully clear to Jocasta that all of the members of the Young Avengers, as well as the adult West Coast Avengers, had been paired up together. Kristoff had Cassie, Jessie had Doug, and Luna had Nate. But Jocasta didn't have anybody. She intended to remedy that.

It had been a long and complicated undertaking, but Jocasta had finally done it. She had created a mate. His name was Ratchet and he looked practically identical to his creator. His skin, if you could call it that, was a perfectly flawless chrome, just like Jocasta.

Creating a mate wasn't the only thing that Jocasta had been up to. She had adapted one of Kristoff's inventions, a kind of synthetic skin, and had grafted it onto her own body. She now looked completely human, right down to the blonde wig she had… borrowed from one of the girls' fancy dress boxes.

Jocasta had also… borrowed some of the female Avenger's clothes. She may have been a robot, but she still had a keen sense of decency. She was presently wearing Tigra's oversized Tigger t-shirt with Melissa's ripped jeans and Crystal's scuffed trainers. She would reimburse her teammates when the time came.

'Now I just need to somebody's mental engrams as a basis for Rathcet's personality…' Jocasta thought out loud. 'But who would want to volunteer? The others most probably think that I'm trying to recreate Ultron against my will again…'

Jocasta was still deep in thought when the Young Avengers smashed the door down.

'Okay Jocasta, just what do you think you're… doing?' Cassie trailed off as she saw the, now human-looking Jocasta standing before them.

'Jocasta…?' Cassie blinked. 'W-what have you done to yourself?'

'Isn't that my synthetic flesh substitute?' Kristoff recognised.

Jocasta just smiled embarrassedly.

'it's a little complicated…' Jocasta explained. 'But, long story short, I wanted to be human.'

'So you stole one of my inventions.' Kristoff countered. 'You know that you only had to ask. I would have been perfectly happy to help.'

'I just wanted to do this on my own.' Jocasta bowed her head. 'With all the work that I've been doing, you'd only think that I was trying to recreate Ultron.'

'Well, to be fair, that has happened before…' Luna pointed out. 'But you're not trying to recreate Ultron, are you? You're not under his control again?'

'Oh, goodness no…' Jocasta shook her head. 'This isn't Ultron. His name is Ratchet. I just need to have a volunteer to transfer their mind pattern into him. It won't be permanent. I just need a template for a personality.'

'I'll volunteer if you want.' Nate piped up. 'Everybody deserves somebody to love. So I don't see why you should be left all alone.'

'Thank you Nate…' Jocasta smiled gratefully, giving the telepath a hug. 'You shan't regret this.

Unseen by both Jocasta and Nate, Luna wasn't best pleased at the arrangement. Here he was, volunteering to transfer his mind into a robot body so Jocasta could get laid. Nate was _her_ boyfriend and nobody else's!

* * *

**Later-**

The rest of the Young Avengers were waiting anxiously while Jocasta copied Nate's mind patterns to transfer into Ratchet.

'Am I the only one that's freaked out about this?' Doug asked. 'I mean, Nate's having his brain copied so Jocasta can have red-hot robot sex.'

'I think it's disgusting!' Luna sneered. 'Stealing other people's minds to you can get laid. It makes me wanna…'

'Luna, that's enough!' Cassie hissed. 'Jocasta is lonely, and she wants somebody to be with. Can't you just be happy for her?'

'You wouldn't say that if it was Kristoff in there.' Luna countered.

'Kristoff**_ is _**in there!' Cassie pointed out. 'He's helping Jocasta with the process.'

'Well, I still don't like it…' Luna sulked. 'And I intend to say so.'

'Loo, you're ust being paranoid.' Cassie shook her head. 'Nate isn't cheating on you. Heck, I don't think he'd want to end up as a victim of your bad temper.'

The young heroes all looked up as the door to Kristoff's workshop swooshed open.

'Is it over?' Molly wondered. 'Does Jocasta have her special friend?'

'Why don't you come in and see for yourself?' Kristoff smiled as he ushered everybody in. 'Young Avengers, meet Ratchet.'

The Young Avengers all gathered around the humanoid male robot. Ratchet looked just like Jocasta, but male. he hadn;t had any synthetic flesh transplanted onto him yet, so all he had was his shiny metallic skin.

'Ooh, he's so shiny…' Jessie cooed as she admired her reflection in Ratchet's shiny hide. 'You must have used a lot of chrome polish for that.'

'S'funny...' Doug piped up. 'With a name like Ratchet, I'd think that guy guy would be red-and-white and look like an ambulance.'

'We're going to put the synthetic flesh on later.' Jocasta explained. 'We just wanted to introduce you all first.'

'Well, I think Ratchet will make a welcome addition to the team.' Cassie smiled. 'Don't you think so, Luna?' Cassie asked as she elbowed the young Inhuman.

'Whatever…' Luna crossed her arms over her chest.

'It s a pleasure to meet you all.' Ratchet smiled. 'I am sure that we will have a most agreeable time fighting crime.'

'No crime for you just yet, Ratchet.' Jocasta pointed out. 'First I need to make sure that I assembled you correctly.'

'And I think that was our hint to leave…' Cassie quipped as she quickly ushered the rest of the young heroes out of the room. 'Be gentle with him, Jo…'

Ratchet looked at Jocasta with a bemused expression.

'What do they mean?' Ratchet asked in confusion. 'You have assembled me correctly, or I would not be functioning.'

Jocasta just leant in close and whispered in Ratchet's ear.

The male synthezoid's eyes widened in surprise.

'Is it even possible for us to _do_ that?' Ratchet asked.

Jocasta just laid her creation back onto the work bench with a seductive grin.

'There's only one way to find out…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Synthezoid Scorned**

_No sooner have Jocasta and Ratchet announced their love, then they are kidnapped by AIM. The Young Avengers head off to rescue them. Will they be able to rescue their robotic friends? Meh. Most probably…_


	12. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Synthezoid Scor

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 12: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Synthezoid Scorned**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Ratchet._

* * *

**Downtown Malibu-**

It was a beautiful day in the coastal California town of Malibu. People were milling about, just doing their own thing. Whether they were strolling by the various street vendors, or watching the street entertainers, the Malibu high street was very busy.

Unknown to the civilians milling about, they had a pair of heroes amongst them. The robotic West Coast Avenger known as Jocasta was going shopping with her 'boyfriend' Ratchet. The pair were both in their human disguises as not to cause a panic if the people saw two robots walking about.

It was the first time that Ratchet had ever stepped foot outside the Avengers Complex, so you could see why he was eager to get out there and experience life.

'I have never seen so many people...' Ratchet smiled in wonder as he looked about. 'Just look at the different colours. The green of the grass. The blue of the sky. The yellow of the sun...'

'You'd better not stare at the sun too long, babe.' Jocasta warned him. 'Or it could permanently damage your optical sensors.'

'Understood.' Ratchet nodded. 'So, where is our next destination?'

Jocasta checked her in-built itinerary to see what they had planned next for the day.

'Crystal said that we're out of Sugar-Frosted Chocolate Sugar Bombs.' Jocasta remembered. 'So she asked me to buy some while we're out.'

'I do not understand the young humans' fascination with such a product.' Ratchet shook his head. 'Surely something with such a high sugar content would be unhealthy.'

'Try telling that to Luna once she's having sugar withdrawal symptoms.' Jocasta continued. 'As if the girl's temper isn't bad enough, the last thing we need is her trashing the Complex in search of anything sugary.'

'I will never understand humans if I function for one thousand years.' Ratchet shook his head again.

'Join the club, babe.' Jocasta chuckled slightly. 'Now, off to the grocery store...'

Unseen by the two incognito synthezoids, they were being monitored by a group of men sitting in what appeared to be a non-descript white van.

'The targets have been sighted. I repeat, the targets have been sighted.' One yellow radiation suit-wearing man reported.

'Excellent.' A mechanized voice chuckled. 'Soon, my plan will be complete. When you capture them, make sure that they are not too badly damaged. Or need I remind you what happened to the last person that angered me?'

All of the men in the van looked at each other fearfully. You couldn't see their faces underneath their suits, but you could tell that they were scared beyond belief.

'U-u-understood, sir.' The communications guy nodded. 'Long live AIM!'

'Yes, yes. Whatever.' The mechanised voice sighed. 'Just get me those synthezoids!'

* * *

**The Den-**

As usual, the Young Avengers were hanging out in the Den, their own little headquarters. The Young Avengers were down a few members, however. Jessie had gone off to visit Cable with Maddie. The redheaded telepath, and Jessie's mentor, had been at a loss ever since her relationship with Copycat had ended so messily, so she had gone to see her estranged son for advice. Doug had gone with them. Then, there was Molly. She had her own thing with the Runaways going on. So the only members that were present were Luna, Nate, Kristoff, and Cassie.

Kristoff was sitting on the couch calculating some equations while Cassie tried to catch his attention.

'Kristoff...' Cassie purred as she nuzzled the young Latverian's shoulder. 'I'm lonely. I think I need a hug...'

'I don't think he can hear you, Cass.' Luna pointed out, not even turning away from the TV. 'You know how Kris gets when he's in science mode.'

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl.

'I hate it when he gets all scientific.' Cassie sulked. 'I can never get through to him.'

'Perhaps you should flash your boobs.' Luna offered. 'Guys can never resist a pair of hooters.'

'Oh please, Loo.' Cassie snorted. 'Do I look like an X-Woman to you? I prefer to get men without resorting to shaking my fun bags in their face.'

'Just a suggestion, is all.' Luna shrugged. 'You're on your own now.'

'Oh, you're real helpful, Loo.' Cassie rolled her eyes. 'What're you watching anyway?'

'I'unno. Some crappy news broadcast.' Luna sniffed. 'Some dumb civvies got themselves kidnapped by some radiation suit-wearing losers.'

Cassie had an inkling she knew what Luna was talking about, so she moved closer to the TV. her eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the artist's impression of the kidnappers.

'You do realise who these guys are, don't you?' Cassie pointedat the TV screen. 'They're AIM!'

'Advanced Idea Mechanics?' Luna responded.

'Yeah, they're the guys.' Cassie nodded.

'Never heard of them.' Luna sniffed.

Cassie just shook her head with a heavy sigh.

'Kristoff, Jocasta and Ratchet have been kidnapped by AIM!'

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise as he jumped off the couch.

'_EVIL!_' He blurted.

'Excuse me?' Cassie frowned.

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smiled.

'Umm... I was watching SpongeBob over the Internet.' Kristoff explained, laughing nervously. 'Hence the blurting, and the... the making a fool of myself, and... Why are you looking at me as if I'm insane?'

'Forget it.' Cassie shook her head. 'Two of our own have been kidnapped. We have to rescue them.'

Luna struck a heroic pose.

'_To the Invisible Boat-Mobile!_'

Cassie just stood there dumbstruck as the young Inhuman ran off in the direction of the hangar bay.

'I think she meant the A-Wing.' Nate pointed out.

Cassie shook her head again.

'Sometimes I'm not sure what any of you mean.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location that housed the headquarters of the Californian chapter of AIM, several radiation suit -wearing men were examining the inert forms of Jocasta and Ratchet.

'The boss'll be pleased with these two.' One scientist pointed out. 'And look, they hardly have a scratch on them.'

'Think yourselves lucky of the fact.' A mechanized voice piped up.

The two scientists whirled around to see what appeared to be a giant mechanical head with tiny arms and legs floating past. This was MODOK, the head of all of AIM.

'All hail MODOK!' The scientists chimed as one.

'Oh, stop that.' MODOK rolled his eyes. 'By the way that you people act around me, you would think that I'm some kind of monster.'

The two scientists looked at each other and laughed nervously.

'You don't think that I'm a monster, do you?' MODOK narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

No answer came from the two scientists. They were too scared to make a sound.

MODOK narrowed his eyes further. He really did hate to do this to his lackeys.

The two scientists backed away slowly as MODOK raised one of his tiny hands. The two scientists never got very far, as an energy beam shot out from MODOK's hand and incinerated them on the spot.

MODOK snapped his fingers to get the attention of more of his lackeys.

'Somebody, clean up this mess!' MODOK ordered. 'And get me a white wine spritzer! I'm dying of thirst here!'

'Now that's not a very tough drink for a wannabe world conqueror, is it?'

MODOK whirled around at the sound of the voice, only to end up with a nasty punch to the face.

'What?'

'Surprised to see me?' Jocasta smirked as she cracked her knuckles. 'Not as inert as you think, huh?'

'You dare lay a hand on me?' MODOK sneered. 'I am MODOK! Every man in this complex would lay their life down for me!'

'I don't want your lackeys, MODOK.' Jocasta tutted. 'I only want you. I'm about to show you just how much I don't like being cooped up like some science experiment...'

'Leave some for me, beloved.' Ratchet added as he advanced upon MODOK as well. 'I intend to show this... MODOK that I do not appreciate being incarcerated on my first day outside. It makes me very angry.'

Jocasta grinned evilly.

'And you wouldn't like Ratchet when he's angry.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: What're You Gonna Do When Jocasta Runs Wild on You?**

_Will there be anything left of AIM for the other Young Avengers after Jocasta and Ratchet have finished? Tune in next time to find out..._


	13. What're You Gonna Do When Jocasta Runs W

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 13: What're You Gonna Do When Jocasta Runs Wild On You?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Ratchet is one of my OCs._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_In an alternate reality, Jocasta married Wonder Man._

* * *

**Attilan-**

Attilan. Home of the Inhumans in the Blue Area of the Moon. or to be precise, the royal palace of Black Bolt and Medusa, the king and queen of the Inhumans.

Lockjaw was bored. It wasn't easy being a canine Inhuman when your 'owners' were the Inhuman royal family. It was always the same whenever Lockjaw wanted to play. Black Bolt and Medusa were always too busy attending to royal matters. Karnak was always training, and Gorgon was always down at the tavern chatting up the wenches. The only one that ever paid Lockjaw any attention was Crystal. The blonde Inhuman was always there with a hug and a kind word for Lockjaw. But she was all the way down on Earth. Black Bolt and the others would be angry if Lockjaw went down to Earth without their permission. But then again, when did Lockjaw ever take any notice of the orders that people gave him? Was he not his own Inhuman? Besides, back in the old days, was Lockjaw not supposed to be Crystal's guardian? **(1)**

Lockjaw shook his head. No, Crystal would be too busy as well. She had her work with those Terran heroes to contend with. The... Avengers, or something.

Lockjaw frowned to himself. Whatever could he do? All the other Inhumans were busy. Then an idea struck him. What about little Luna? She was always fun to play with!

Without further ado, Lockjaw disappeared in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

* * *

**Earth-**

Luna and the other Young Avengers were on their way to rescue Jocasta and Ratchet from whoever had captured the robotic Avengers.

Kristoff was sitting in the pilot seat of the A-Wing, the Young Avengers' very own version of the Quinjet. Cassie was sitting beside him in the co-pilot seat while Luna and Nate were sitting behind them.

'Do we even have any idea where these AIM guys are keeping Jo and Ratchet?' Luna asked as she leant over the back of Kristoff's seat to peer at the control panel in front of the young Latverian.

'That is precisely why I am using the A-Wing's scanners to search for our missing teammates.' Kristoff explained. 'You'd be surprised how difficult it is to find an AIM safe house.'

'Well, I just hope that we find them soon.' Luna sighed.

'Why Luna, it almost seems like you actually _care_ about Jocasta.' Cassie teased.

'I _don't _care.' Luna shrugged. 'I just want the fifteen dollars that I let Jocasta borrow back.'

Then, at that precise moment in time, a certain canine figure appeared in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

'_Rowf!_' Lockjaw barked happily.

'Waah! Lockjaw!' Luna grimaced as the great big bulldog-like Inhuman licked her face. 'Get off me, you big lug!'

Luna pushed Lockjaw away, which in turn pushed the back of Kristoff's chair, squashing the young pilot against the control panel.

The Young Avengers shouted in alarm as the A-Wing plummeted from the sky.

'Pull up!' Cassie yelled. 'Pull up! We're gonna crash!'

'I would...' Kristoff strained against the giant dog pushing against the back of his chair. 'But I'm kind of stuck...'

No sooner had Kristoff said that, then everybody disappeared in a flash of light as Lockjaw teleported them away.

_BLINK!_

A split-second later, the Young Avengers appeared safe-and-sound back on the ground.

'Lovely dog you've got there, Loo.' Cassie commented wryly as she dusted herself off.

'Lockjaw isn't any ordinary dog, Cassie...' Luna pointed out. 'He is as much a valid member of the Inhumans as Black Bolt himself.'

'Umm, ladies...?' Nate piped up. 'Could we possibly leave the debate for another time? We're not out of the woods yet, look.'

Everybody looked up to see the A-Wing falling towards them.

'Ruh-oh.' Lockjaw gulped, before teleporting the team to safety once more.

_BLINK!_

* * *

**AIM Safe house, nearby-**

MODOK was not having a very good day. The Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing, as he was sometimes known, had thought that he had acquired two new weapons in the form of Jocasta and Ratchet, the two synthezoids that had recently joined the West Coast branch of the Avengers. But it was not so. Jocasta and Ratchet were decimated MODOK's troops like Galactus making his way through an all-you-can-eat planet buffet.

'Destroy them, you fools!' MODOK yelled, shaking his spindly fists at his useless underlings. 'Lay your lives down for AIM! Lay your lives down for MODOK!'

Jocasta threw a yellow radiation suit-wearing soldier over her shoulder and pointed an accusatory finger at MODOK.

'You can throw all the soldiers at us that you want, MODOK, but nothing will stop us from getting to you!'

'We detest being held captive!' Ratchet added his opinion as he smacked two soldiers' heads together. 'We are not just mere machines, we are living beings!'

MODOK was about to make a witty comeback, but he was prevented from doing so by an all too-familiar canine form appearing in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

'Heh.' Jocasta chuckled. 'It looks like the cavalry's here.'

'I hope we haven't missed the party, Jo.' Luna quipped as she punched an AIM soldier in the face.

'Pick a dance partner, Luna.' Ratchet offered as he zapped another soldier with a burst of energy from his hands. 'There are plenty to go around.'

'_This_ is how the Avengers treat me?' MODOK fumed. 'They send children and animals against me?'

'Lockjaw is _not_ an animal!' Luna growled angrily. 'He has as much right to be here as any one of us!'

'I'm starting to think that Luna should be the leader.' Cassie leant over to whisper to Kristoff. 'She sure makes a good speech.'

Everybody turned around as they heard somebody shout out loud. Lockjaw had his mouth clamped on an unfortunate AIM soldier's arm and was refusing to let go.

'Ahh! Get off me, you dumb dog!' The soldier hissed in pain.

Lockjaw growled angrily. Nothing annoyed him more than being called dumb. Lockjaw threw the solider straight at MODOK, knocking the great big floating head on his back.

'Ack! Help me!' MODOK pleaded. 'I can't get up! My anti-grav thrusters have short-circuited!'

Lockjaw leapt over the Young Avengers with a howl and landed on top of the wriggling MODOK. He growled again. Nobody hurt anyone under his protection.

'Uh... Nice doggie?' MODOK smiled nervously.

'Don't you think that we should stop Lockjaw before he does something nasty?' Nate asked.

'Do you really want to get in the way of _that?_' Luna replied, indicating a now-placated Lockjaw gnawing on MODOK like he was a great big bone.

'Hey! Stop that!' MODOK demanded. 'I am the Supreme Leader of AIM, not some glorified chew toy!'

'Good point.' Nate conceded. 'I think we'd do better if we mopped up the rest of these AIM guys.'

'Way ahead of you.' Cassie told the toung telepath as she changed into her Giant Girl mode and scooped up the remaining AIM soldiers in her hands.

'Aww, don't they look so cute when they're all itty-bitty like this?' Cassie cooed as she patted one soldier on the head.

'Are you okay, Jocasta?' Kristoff asked the synthezoid female. 'These guys didn't damage you too badly, did they?'

'Ratchet and I are just fine, thank you Kristoff.' Jocasta smiled. 'I'm still a little peeved off after getting captured like some kind of amateur though.'

'Don't worry, darling.' Ratchet put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. 'I'm sure that even Captain America has his off days.'

* * *

**West Coast Avengers Complex, later-**

The A-Wing, containing the Young Avengers, Jocasta and Ratchet, and Lockjaw touched down outside the West Coast Avengers Complex. After rescuing Jocasta and Ratchet from AIM, and handing over MODOK to the relevant authorities, Lockjaw teleported everybody back to the spot where the A-Wing crashed. Fortunately, Kristoff had built the ship to last, and it had only come away with minor damage.

Luna led everybody out of the A-Wing.

'Well, I'd say that this was a successful mission.' The young Inhuman smiled happily as she stepped off the A-Wing's landing ramp. 'Who're we gonna fight next? Kang the Conqueror? Fin Fang Foom?'

Luna frowned slightly as she turned back to see why her friends had gone quiet.

'Guys, what's the matter?'

'Uh, Luna. Perhaps you'd better turn around...' Cassie pointed out.

Luna turned around and almost jumped out of her skin. Crystal was standing right in front of her, and she didn't seem happy. Along side her were Black Bolt, Medusa, and the rest of the Inhumans.

'Umm... Hello mom?' Luna smiled innocently. 'What brings you here?'

'I live here, remember?' Crystal pointed out. 'Anyway, it seems that Lockjaw has been on an unauthorised jaunt to Earth, and Black Bolt has come here to take him back.

'But... you... y-you can't.' Luna stammered. 'Lockjaw just got here. He helped us defeat MODOK!'

Medusa stepped up and put a gentle hand on her niece's shoulder.

'Black Bolt and I are sincerely sorry about this, Luna.' The Inhumans' queen apologised with sad sincerity. 'But Lockjaw must come with us.'

Luna ran back and slung her arms around Lockjaw's neck.

'No! You can't take him!' Luna began to sob. 'Lockjaw is one of us now! I won't let you take him!'

No sooner had Luna said that, then Lockjaw teleported them both away.

_BLINK!_

'I am so sorry about this, Black Bolt.' Crystal rubbed the bridge of her nose with a disgruntled groan. 'Ever since Maximus forcible exposed Luna to the Terrigen Mists, **(1) **she has been very headstrong.'

Black Bolt put a comforting hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder.

'Black Bolt understands.' Medusa spoke for him. 'Come, let us search for Luna. Perhaps we will be able to talk to her.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Search For Luna**

_The Young Avengers, Crystal, and the Inhumans chase Luna and Lockjaw on a merry jaunt across the galaxy. When all is said and done, who will Lockjaw end up staying with, the Inhumans, or the Young Avengers? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Authors Notes-**

**(1)- **_In his first appearance, Lockjaw was indeed Crystal's guardian. He very rarely left her side._

**(2)- **_Maximus forcibly exposed Luna to the Terrigen Mists in Chapter 4._


	14. The Search For Luna

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 14: The Search For Luna**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Paris, France-**

Paris, the capital city of France. Reputed to be one of the most romantic cities in the world. But two new arrivals to the city had anything but romance on their minds. Luna Maximoff and the teleporting canine Inhuman known as Lockjaw had just teleported up on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

'That should keep them from finding us.' Luna muttered as she looked down at the city below. 'I can't believe that Black Bolt would just come here and demand that you go back to Attilan with them. They always treat you as if you're nothing but a pet dog.'

Lockjaw put a giant paw on Luna's knee and let out a comforting whine.

'Man, look at me...' Luna groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'I'm crying like a big fat baby. If it wasn't for that idiot Maximus and those Fenris losers, I wouldn't be this messed up. These hormones just keep coming at me, and I never got a chance to get used to them naturally. Sometimes I just wish that they'd left me alone!'

Lockjaw cocked his head as his sensitive hearing detected somebody approaching. It was the Avengers' Quinjet.

_'Rrrrr._'

'Oh, for crying out...' Luna growled. 'They just won't give up, will they? Lockjaw, get us out of here.'

Without another word, Lockjaw teleported them both away.

_BLINK!_

* * *

**Venice, Italy-**

Luna and Lockjaw reappeared on the roof of a cathedral in the Italian city of Venice.

'Good boy.' Luna patted Lockjaw on the head. 'That should keep them busy for a little while.'

Luna looked around at their surroundings.

'Venice, huh? You've got great taste, Lockjaw. it's just a pity that I haven't got a cute guy to enjoy it with.'

'_Rrowf_!' Lockjaw replied as he wagged his stubby little tail.

'Aww, you're cute for saying so, Lockjaw. But you're not my type. I already have my eye on somebody.'

Lockjaw understood what the young Inhuman was talking about. Luna had a thing for Nate Grey. Normally, Lockjaw would have been very protective of Luna, just as he was with Crystal back in the day, and he would fend off any undesirable males that vied for his mistress's attention. But this Nate Grey seemed like a nice enough young man.

Luna rifled through her pockets in an attempt to find some money.

'Nuts. Even if Nate was here with me, I wouldn't be able to do anything fun. I don't have any money.'

Lockjaw sighed heavily and lay down on the roof of the church. Hanging out with his young mistress sure put him on a downer.

Lockjaw's ears pricked up as he heard the all-too familiar sound of the approaching Quinjet.

'It looks like it's time to move again.' Luna sighed. 'And I was just starting to enjoy myself as well...'

_BLINK!_

* * *

**Chandilar, the Shi'Ar Throneworld-**

Luna and Lockjaw reappeared again in an ornately-decorated hall of some kind of strange palace. From the strange architecture around them, it was obvious that they were not on Earth anymore.

'Umm... I think you overshot the mark a little bit, Lockjaw.' Luna looked around nervously.

Lockjaw sniffed the air and growled a warning. It appeared that they were not alone.

'Intruders!'

'Agon's Genes!' Luna hissed. 'Get us out of here, Lockjaw!'

Lockjaw shook his head. He couldn't teleport immediately after he had arrived somewhere. He needed to recharge his energy.

'Crap. Crap. Crap.' Luna cursed. 'We are in _so_ much trouble!'

Luna's hands began to glow with energy as she prepared to defend herself as armed guards seemed to pour out from the doors around them.

'Seize the intruder!' A red-clad man with blue skin and a Mohawk demanded. This man was Gladiator, Praetor of the Shi'Ar Imperial Guard. 'She is obviously a Terran spy! She must not escape!'

'I don't mean you any harm...' Luna explained. 'We-we're lost. We don't want any trouble, okay? I'll defend myself if I have to.'

'Gladiator, stand down.' A cultured voice commanded.

Reluctantly, the super-strong alien stepped away from Luna.

'My sincerest apologies...' Lilandra, the Majestrix of the Shi'Ar Empire apologised. 'My Imperial Guard can often be a little too over-eager.'

'Umm... No problem?' Luna smiled nervously. 'I-I'm sorry if we caused a fuss. We'll be out of your hair before you know it.'

No sooner had Luna said that, they she and Lockjaw disappeared in a flash of light.

_BLINK!_

'Majestrix, the Terran spy is getting away!' Gladiator exclaimed.

'Gladiator, she was but a child.' Lilandra shook her head. 'What possible harm could she do?'

'She is from Earth.' Gladiator pointed out. 'That is enough.'

Lilandra sighed heavily.

'Very well. If you believe that this Terran child is a spy, then you have my permission to follow her. But please, try not to make a mess. Relations with the Terrans are strained enough as it is.'

'As you command, Majestrix.' Gladiator saluted. 'Imperial Guard, with me!'

* * *

**Hollywood-**

Thankfully, the next place that Lockjaw teleported to was somewhere on Earth. The Hollywood sign in California to be exact.

_BLINK!_

'Thank Agon that we got out of there...' Luna breathed a sigh of relief. 'We could have caused an interstellar incident or something. You do know who that woman was, don't you?'

Lockjaw just sat down and scratched himself behind the ear.

'Oh, you can act as casual as you want.' Luna continued. 'That woman was Lilandra! She rules the Shi'Ar Empire! Mom told me about her once. The Shi'Ar have this big history with Earth. None of it is good.'

Lockjaw stood up as he heard the Avengers' Quinjet approaching.

'No, sit down.' Luna sighed. 'I'm fed up of running from my problems. If I'm going to adjust to being a teenager, I have to deal with my problems properly.'

Lockjaw did as he was told and sat back down. Luna just stood there and watched the Quinjet land on the hillside. A rather peeved Crystal stepped out. She was followed by Pietro, Black Bolt, and Medusa.

'Have you any idea how worried we've been, young lady?' Crystal admonished her wayward daughter. 'We've been all over the planet!'

'Sorry, mom...' Luna apologised solemnly.

'Oh, you better believe that you're sorry...' Pietro frowned. 'You are grounded!'

'Crystal, Pietro, do not be so hard on the child...' Medusa placed a calming hand on Crystal's shoulder. 'I am sure that Luna did not mean any harm.'

Black Bolt stepped up beside his wife.

'Black Bolt would like to have a word with Lockjaw if he may.' Medusa translated.

Block Bolt knelt down beside the teleporting pooch and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Both Inhuman's antennae glowed as they conversed silently. Once he had finished, Black Bolt stood up again.

'Black Bolt has finished conversing with Lockjaw.' Medusa translated. 'And it appears that Lockjaw wishes to stay with you, Luna.'

'Oh Lockjaw, is this true?' Luna gushed. 'Do you really want to stay with me here on Earth?'

'_Rrowf!_' Lockjaw barked happily as he stood up on his hind legs and licked Luna's face.

'Okay, okay...' Luna winced as she tried to shield herself from being slobbered on by the great big dog. 'Cut it out. I get the point!'

'Are you sure that you don't mind Lockjaw staying here with us?' Crystal turned to her red-haired sister. 'He is the royal pet after all.'

'Who are we to argue with Lockjaw's wishes?' Medusa answered. 'Besides, I always wanted a pet cat. Now we can get one without fear of Lockjaw scaring it away.'

Luna turned to Crystal with an embarrassed smile.

'Uh. mom...? There may be something else...'

'Yes...?' Crystal regarded her daughter cautiously. 'What is it?'

Luna scratched the back of her neck nervously.

'Well... I _might_ have caused an interstellar incident with the Shi'Ar...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Evil Mutants in the 'Hood**

_Has Luna really caused an interstellar incident with the Shi'Ar? The answer to that question will have to wait as the Young Avengers have a fight with the brotherhood of Mutants to contend with. Guest-starring: X-Corp LA!_


	15. Evil Mutants in the 'Hood: Part 1

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 15: Evil Mutants in the 'Hood- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Kristoff's Workshop-**

Kristoff Vernard, the adopted son of Doctor Doom, was busy working on his latest invention. Jocasta and Ratchet were at hand to give him some help.

The young Latverian genius popped his head from out under the giant contraception that he was working on and pulled up his goggles.

'Jo, could you lift it up a bit higher, please?' Kristoff requested. 'I can't quite get to this spot I need to weld.'

'No problem, Kristoff.' Jocasta, the former Bride of Ultron, nodded. Jocasta held on tight to the machine that Kristoff was working on and prepared to lift it higher.

'Ready, Ratchet?' Jocasta asked her mate.

'I am ready.' Ratchet nodded.

'On three.' Jocasta instructed her synthezoid partner. 'One... Two... _THREE!_'

Both synthezoids grunted under the strain, but held Kristoff's invention steady.

'That's the job!' Kristoff's voice came triumhantly from the machine's underside. 'There, everything's finished now.'

Kristoff clambered out from under his latest invention and looked it over, smiling proudly. 'A pretty good job if I do say so myself.'

'Can we put it down now?' Jocasta asked with a grunt. 'I fear that my servos are about to explode.'

'Oh, sorry...' Kristoff smiled embarrassedly. 'I was so caught up in my work that I didn't think. Sure, you can put it down now.'

Jocasta and Ratchet put the machine back down onto the floor with grateful sighs.

'We'd better cover this thing up.' Kristoff suggested. 'We don't want the others to find out before the grand unveiling.'

'Which is easier said than done.' Ratchet nodded. 'Luna has an uncanny ability to find out people's secrets.'

'Like Jo's addiction to trashy soap operas?' Kristoff smirked.

'Exactly.' Ratchet nodded. 'I however do not understand what Jocasta finds so intriguing about them. I find such shows infuriating.'

'And I thought I programmed you with better taste.' Jocasta muttered as she threw a tarpaulin over Kristoff's new toy.

'Right, let's gather up the others.' Kristoff instructed. 'I think they'll be pleased with my new toy.'

'Especially Luna.' Jocasta chuckled as she and Ratchet followed Kristoff out of his workshop. 'She loves explosions.'

* * *

**The Den-**

Elsewhere in the part of the West Coast Avengers Complex that the Young Avengers used as their secret headquarters, Cassie Lang and the rest of the team were hanging out in front of the TV, as usual.

'Why is there never anything good on TV when you're bored?' Luna sighed as she hung upside-down from the sofa.

'We could always play I-Spy.' Nate suggested lamely.

'...I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.' Luna retorted.

'Isn't that a reply in itself?' Nate answered cheekily.

Luna's mouth opened and closed as she tried to look for an witty retort.

'Well... That's because... _Shut up!_'

'Real mature, Loo.' Cassie smirked. 'You think that up all by yourself.'

'Don't make me come over there!' Luna pointed an accusatory finger at the leader of the Young Avengers.

Then, at that precise moment, Kristoff walked in with Jocasta and Ratchet.

'Luna, don't point at your teammates.' Kristoff sighed. 'Or you finger will fall off.'

Luna quickly stopped pointing and hid her hand under her arm.

'R-really?' The young Inhuman stammered. 'Y-you are kidding, right? Right?'

'Yes, because I am so well-known for my sense of humour.' Kristoff replied evenly. 'And if you kiddies are finished bickering, I have something that I have to show you all.'

'Is it steak?' Luna asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

'Uh... no.' Kristoff replied with a shake of his head. 'It's my latest invention.'

'Steak?' Luna asked again.

'Sure, Luna...' Kristoff sighed heavily. 'It's steak.'

'Guys, I think that'll have to wait.' Nate piped up. 'It looks like we've got a situation.'

The rest of the Young Avengers looked towards the TV and saw quite a scene. Downtown Malibu was in chaos as a rather fat man dressed in a black vest and shorts grabbed an armoured van and shook it about, tipping out the people within. With him was another man dressed in a grey jumpsuit and what looked like a goldfish bowl on his head. He held out his hands and caused a miniature earthquake, knocking over another armoured van. The third person of this team looked like a great big pterodactyl man. The pterodactyl man swooped towards some police officers and grabbed them up in his talons, carrying them away.

'That's the Blob, Avalanche, and Sauron! They're the Brotherhood of Mutants!' Cassie recognised the villains straight away. 'We have to get out there and stop them.'

'You know what to say, Cass.' Kristoff smirked. 'It's your roll as team leader to say it.'

_'AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!'_

* * *

**Downtown-**

Downtown Malibu was in a right state. The Brotherhood of Mutants wasted no time in causing maximum destruction. The person that they were after was still inside one of the armoured trucks. Fortunately, this armoured truck hadn't been smashed open yet. The LA branch of X-Corp had been assigned to escort the mystery prisoner to their Malibu safehouse, and they intended to make sure that the prisoner got there.

Sally Blevins, aka the mutant Skids, kept up her impenetrable force field, harmlessly deflecting Sauron's attacks while her teammates kept the other mutant villains at bay.

The grey-furred former Morlock known as Thornn leapt onto Avalanche's back and attempted to slash at him with her razor-sharp claws.

'I'm gonna turn you into Kibble and Bits!' Thornn snarled as she lashed out at her prey.

'Get offa me, you overgrown furball!' Avalanche hissed in pain and anger.

Avalanche backed up against a wall and squashed Thornn against it, making the feline mutant lose her grip.

The mysterious red-haired mullet-wearing sword-wielding young man known only as Shatterstar was the next one to try his luck.

'Stab your eyes!' Shatterstar yelled as he swung his sword wildly. 'You shall pay for harming her!'

Shatterstar leapt at Avalanche, aiming to behead him with his nasty-looking swords. Unfortunately for the former member of X-Force, Sauron had given up trying to get past Skids's force field, and slammed into Shatterstar, knocking him to the ground.

'Heh. Not so high and mighty now, are you, boy?' Sauron chuckled evilly. 'You thought that you killed me once before. **(1) **Now I'm going to be the one doing the killing!'

'Not on mah watch!' A Texan-accented voice retorted.

Sauron spun around to see who dared to speak to him in such a manner.

'Who dares...?'

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Sauron was knocked back by the bullets hitting his chest.

'Ah dare, ya overgrown swamp critter!' The busty blonde Texan mercenary known as Outlaw retorted with a smirk as she blew the residue from her twin revolvers. 'Now, are y'all gonna give up like nice little boy, or will ah have to get nasty?'

Sauron looked the buxom Texan up and down and licked his beak lecherously.

'Ooh, you're a pretty one.' Sauron chuckled evilly. 'It's a pity I have to kill you. I would have had a lot of fun playing with you.'

'Eww, no.' Outlaw stuck her tongue out in disgust. 'Ah like to think that ah've got better taste.'

Before Outlaw could get in another shot, the buxom Texan was knocked off her feet by one of Avalanche's seismic blasts.

'Hey! She was mine to kill!' Sauron hissed at his fellow Brotherhood member.

'Cry me a river, Lykos.' Avalanche sneered. 'Now, get your butt into gear and take care of the others, will ya?'

Nearby, the Blob was sizing himself up against the last member of X-Corp.

'And what's your power, little girlie?' The Blob sneered down at the little blonde girl. 'You ain't gonna hit me with yer Barbie, are ya?'

'I'm Layla Miller.' The little girl looked up at the rotund Brotherhood member with no fear at all. 'I know stuff. And I know that in a minute, you're going to get your fat butt kicked up and down the street.'

'_Haw! _That's rich.' The Blob laughed out loud. 'Who could possibly beat me? I'm the Blob! _Nobody_ can beat me!'

'Is that so, Tubby?'

The Blob spun around with an angry growl.

'**_Nobody_** makes fun of my weight!' He yelled angrily. 'Whoever makes fun of me gets crushed!'

Cassie and the rest of the Young Avengers didn't move from their place around the A-Wing.

'**_YOUNG AVENGERS: ASSEMBLE!_**'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Evil Mutants in the 'Hood- Part 2**

_Who is in the armoured truck that the Brotherhood is so intent in capturing? And just what is DES-902? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**(1)- **_The incident that Sauron is referring to happened in _X-Force #9_. Cable was the one that actually 'killed' him. _


	16. Evil Mutants in the 'Hood: Part 2

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 16: Evil Mutants in the 'Hood- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Malibu, California-**

Blob took one look at the team of young heroes and laughed out loud.

'Haw! You kiddies ain't got no chance! I'm the Blob! I can't be moved unless I wanna move!'

'Not even if there's a donut laying on the floor?' Luna asked the chunky mutant. 'Oh! What if it had sprinkles on? Or do you prefer jelly-filled donuts? You seem to me to me kind of a jelly guy. Heh. Wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble, Jell-O on a plate.'

The Blob growled angrily. He _hated_ it when people made fun of him.

'I'm gonna pound you into mush, girlie!'

'Not on my watch, Blob!' Nate Grey responded.

The Blob charged towards Luna with a fierce yell. Fortunately for the young blonde Inhuman, Nate had erected a telekinetic force field in front of the Blob. The Blob collided with the force field with a rather nasty-sounding crunch.

'Ahh!' The Blob clutched his nose with a yell of pain. 'You broke by dose! You little bi...'

'Ah-ah-ah...' Luna smiled, shaking her head and waggling her finger. 'No bad language, please. There are children present.'

'You kids are gonna be sorry that you tried to mess with the Brotherhood of Mutants!' Avalanche yelled at the Young Avengers. 'I'm gonna bury you!'

'Oh, _please!_' Cassie snorted in derision. 'You guys are nothing without a decent leader on your team! You were only ever badasses when Magneto or Mystique were in charge!'

'What about Exodus?' Kristoff reminded her. 'He led the Brotherhood for a while too.'

'We kicked him out.' Avalanche shot back. 'He's too gay for Magneto anyway.'

'Not that I don't want to interrupt this lovely little chat, but aren't we gonna fight?' Layla, the scary little girl that apparently knew stuff, piped up. 'That's why X-Corp is here after all.'

'It's all right now, kid.' Luna told the little girl. 'The Young Avengers are on the job now. We have everything under control.'

'Mah ass!' Outlaw, the super-strong Texan mutant, snorted. 'Y'all ain't done nothin' since y'all arrived in your fancy flyin' machine!'

'I broke the Blob's nose.' Nate piped up.

'And I'm gonna smash ya for it!' The Blob yelled as he tossed a truck at the telekinetic mutant.

'Oh, _please!_' Luna snorted. 'What is up with you? Are you simple? Are you _retarded? _We're the goddamn Young Avengers! We're gonna kick you asses all over Malibu!'

'Luna, need I remind you that now is not the time for taunting our foes?' Jocasta reminded the feisty young Inhuman. 'We should be making sure that no innocent bystanders are hurt.'

'Yeah, sure. You do that.' Luna waved the synthezoid's concerns away. 'I've got me some bad guys to fight!'

Jocasta sighed heavily as Luna leapt away to fight Avalanche.

'I admire your warlike attitude, child.' Shatterstar smiled as he joined in with Luna's attack. 'You are quite the warrior.'

'Dude, what is up with your hair?' Luna winced at the futuristic guy from Mojoworld. 'Don't you realise that mullets are lame? or is that the kind of thing that Rictor goes for?'

'Rictor and I are just friends.' Shatterstar frowned.

'_Suuuure_ you are.' Luna smirked.

Elsewhere, Nate had taken to the sky to fight Sauron.

'Your telekinesis cannot help you against my hypnosis, boy!' Sauron sneered as he flapped around the hovering mutant. 'I have made better men than you my slaves!'

'I don't just use telekinesis, buddy.' Nate told the scaly green mutant. 'I can use telepathy as well!'

'Bah! You children are all talk nowadays!' Sauron squawked. 'Prepare to submit to my wi...'

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Sauron squawked in surprise as series of bullets in the back sent him crashing down tot he ground.

'Sorry about that, kid.' Outlaws gave the telepathic clone a jaunty salute. 'Ol' Scale-Face was makin' mah head hurt with his bellyachin'.'

'That's fine.' Nate smiled as he lowered himself back down to the ground. 'It's always nice to meet new people. Even if those new people are met in the field of battle. Oh, and one more thing? Duck!'

Outlaws did as she was told, just as Sauron leapt up from the ground and tried to eviscerate her with his claws. Nate easily fended Sauron off with a telekinetic blast, throwing the villain up into the air again to come crashing back down in an open dumpster.

'Hopefully he'll stay down this time.' Nate sighed. He really hated it when villains were too dumb to stay down.

'Ah'd better make sure then.' Outlaw smiled as he slammed the dumpster's lid down and picked it up. The gun-toting Texan tossed the dumpster straight into the sea.

'Don't you think that he'll drown?' Nate asked.

'Ah doubt it.' Outlaws shrugged. 'Guys like him are too dumb to stay dead.'

Back, with Kristoff, Cassie, and the others, the heroes were trying to fend off the Blob.

'So, about this new invention of yours...' Cassie asked her boyfriend. 'Are you planning on actually _using_ it in the fight?'

'I would if Blob would give me a chance.' Kristoff groused as he smashed a car that the Blob had just tossed at him with an energy blast from his gauntlets.'

'Here, let me help you with that...' Cassie offered as she tried to squash the Blob with her giant foot. Unfortunately, such a move wouldn't work on the Blob. The colossal villain grabbed the sole of Cassie's boot and held her up.

'That ain't gonna work, sweetness.' The Blob grunted under the strain. 'I'm the Blob!'

'Blah, blah, blah, that's all you villains say nowadays.' Kristoff muttered to himself as he activated his secret weapon. 'It's either that, or _BRAINS! _or _BLASTED RICHARDS!'_

Kristoff sighed in relief as a mechanical clanking announced the presence of his secret weapon.

Kristoff's secret weapon was a great big robot about seven foot tall that was walking on two legs. On one of the robot's arms was a giant minigun-like weapon. On the other was a giant claw-like weapon.

'Everybody, say hello to the Droid-Exo-Skeleton, or as I call him, DES-902!' Kristoff introduced his newest toy.

'Haw!' The Blob laughed out loud at the sight of the robot. 'What's that over-grown Transformer gonna do to me?'

'Heh. Typical foolish human reaction.' Jocasta smirked as she helped the unconscious Thornn and Skids. 'Always so dismissive of your obvious superiors...'

DES-902 turned towards the Blob.

'This unit is programmed to use extreme force if you do not stand down and cease your illegal activities. 'You have ten seconds to comply. Ten...'

'Who is this jerk?' The Blob jerked a thumb at the robot. 'Who does he think he is, Robocop?'

'You leave this unit no choice.' DES-902 announced. 'Dead or alive, you are coming with me.'

And with that, DES-902 lifted up it's minigun arm and opened fire on the Blob with a barrage of electricity.

'Heh... Is that... all you got...?' The Blob smirked as he struggled through DES-902's burst of electricity. 'C'mon, gimmie your best shot!'

'This unit shall comply.' DES-902 replied as it reached up with its claw hand, and... poked the Blob in the eye. 'Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk!'

Right in front of the bemused Young Avengers and members of X-Corp LA, DES-902 went about slapping the Blob about the face.

'Whoop-whoop-whoop!'

'Why you...' The Blob growled.

'Shut up, Feather Head.' DES-902 remarked as it tweaked the Blob's nose.

Cassie looked over at Kristoff.

'You created a robot based on the Three Stooges?'

'What can I say...?' Kristoff smirked back as the leader of the Young Avengers. 'I love the classics.'

'Aww, ferget this!' The Blob threw his arms up in exasperation. 'I'm sick of bein' humiliated! I give up!'

'Aww, man.' Luna sulked. 'I wanna see that fat guy get humiliated some more.'

'Later, Luna.' Kristoff told the young Inhuman. 'We have to make sure that these guys are taken in by the authorities.'

Layla Miller, the scary girl that knew stuff, walked up to the Blob and stuck her tongue out at him.

'See, I told you that you'd get your butt kicked!'

'But how did you know that?' Jocasta blinked.

'Cuz I'm Layla Miller...' Layla told the synthezoid with a smile. 'I know stuff.'

* * *

**Next: The Avengers Go To School**

_Exactly what it says on the tin. The Young Avengers enroll in school. How will Luna get on with the bitchiness of the cheerleaders? How will Kristoff get on with the nerd-hating jocks? Tune in next time to find out..._


	17. The Young Avengers Go To School: Part 1

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 17: The Young Avengers Go To School- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Jessie Dillon is mine._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'No! Try not! Do, or do not. There is no try.'_

* * *

**Malibu, California-**

Cassie Lang, Luna Maximoff, Jessie Dillon, Nate Grey, and Kristoff Vernard looked around fearfully. The expressions on their faces were akin to somebody catching Wolverine stepping out of the shower.

'Forget Fenris and Maximus...' Cassie mumbled.

'Step back Kraven the Hunter and the Savage Land Mutates...' Luna added.

'The Masters of Evil and the Brotherhood of Mutants have nothing on this...' Jessie agreed.

'This is going to be the most trying time of our lives!' Luna continued. 'I never thought that I'd say this, but... the Young Avengers are going to... _gasp_... school!'

Nate and Kristoff looked at each other and rolled their eyes at all the melodrama coming from the girls.

'Remember the saying, girls...' Kristoff spoke sagely. 'School days are the best days of your lives!'

'Bull!' Luna snorted in derision. 'School is hell! Step one foot wrong and we'll fall prey to jocks, cheerleaders, and over-jealous sports coaches!'

'Oh, Luna...' Kristoff laughed. 'I'm sure it won't be that bad.'

'Two words for you...' Luna pointed out. 'Dodge ball!'

'She's got a point.' Nate chipped in. 'Life at school is anything _but _normal! And that's _before_ you add superpowers into the mix.'

'Anyway, shouldn't Nate like, be in college, or something?' Jessie asked. 'Cuz he's scary-smart.'

'You tell that to USAgent.' Cassie grumbled. 'What was it he said? Oh, yeah... _You are all minors, so you have to attend school.' _She repeated, mimicking the former Invader's voice.

'Jerk.' Luna muttered under her breath. 'I'm a member of the Inhuman Royal Family, for Agon's sake! I shouldn't have to attend school with peasants.' She then remembered who she was talking to. 'Uh, no offence.'

'You are all talking rubbish.' Kristoff shook his head. 'I'm sure that going to school will be an experience.'

'You won't be saying that when the jocks dunk your head in the toilet.' Luna shot back. 'So in advance, I'd like to say one thing... I told you so!'

'You are all talking rubbish.' Kristoff shook his head.

'Just you wait until you get singled out for surpassing the whole class.' Cassie sniffed. 'The teachers'll accuse you of cheating. They can never handle it when the kids are more intelligent than they are.'

'Then they are fools.' Kristoff sniffed. 'Now, are we going to school, or are we going to stand out here berating the state of the United States education program?'

'I'm fine out here, thanks.' Luna answered. 'Not that my opinion matters. Individuals always get drowned out. You either agree with the masses, or you get labelled as a freak.'

'Just try not to get into a fight on our first day, okay?' Nate sighed. 'We all know what your temper's like.'

'Why, I have no idea what you mean!' Luna smiled innocently. 'But if some bubble-brained cheerleader gets in my face, I'm gonna have to ruin her thousand-dollar nose job.'

Nate just shook his head and followed Kristoff inside the school.

* * *

**Inside-**

The Young Avengers had been assigned their lockers and went about locking their stuff away.

Luna shoved her bag haphazardly into her locker and went to close the locker door. The young Inhuman frowned as she started to get the feeling that she was being watched.

'Can I help you?' Luna sighed in slight annoyance, not even bothering to turn around.

'I just wanted to meet the new girl, is all.' A peppy raven-haired cheerleader-type smiled sweetly. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

'Okay. You've met me...' Luna sighed. 'Now you can go. Bye.'

But the cheerleader still stood there. Luna didn't even bother to hide her hostility towards the other girl.

'Why are you still here?' Luna frowned. 'Don't you have some pom-poms to shake, or something?'

'Why so hostile?' The cheerleader asked. 'I thought we could be friends.'

'Then you thought wrong.' Luna retorted. 'There is no way in hell that I would want to be friends with a vacuous tramp like you. You just want to hang around with me because mutants are the flavour of the month. Everybody that is everybody knows a mutant! Well, there's just one thing... I am _not_ a mutant! I'm a member of the Inhuman Royal Family!'

The cheerleader's nose wrinkled in disgust.

'Eww! Those freaks that live on the moon? You're... one of _them?_ Oh, God... I can't believe I even started to _talk _to you!'

The cheerleader started to brush invisible dust off her shoulders.

'Eww! Get away from me, you freak!'

'_You're_ the one that came over to me.' Luna pointed out. 'So why don't _you_ get away from _me?_'

'Because I'm Ebony Heart. My friends call me Bonnie. Not that I'll ever call _you _one of my friends. _Freak._' The cheerleader retorted. 'I _own_ this school! My daddy's the most powerful man in this crappy little town! If you don't do what I tell you, I could get you banished to the deepest, darkest pit of Hell!'

Luna wasn't impressed in the least. Just who was this girl?

'Have you finished?' Luna groaned in exasperation as she closed the door to her locker. 'Cuz I have other places to be.'

'I'm watching you.' Bonnie glared and pointed an accusatory finger at Luna. 'Remember what I said...'

'What-_ever!_' Luna waved the cheerleader away.

Bonnie watched Luna walk away to her next class. Her daddy would hear about this. And Ebony Heart's daddy didn't like it when people upset his little girl.

Bonnie picked up her cellphone and dialled a number.

'Daddy, it's Bonnie...'

_'Daddy's busy, sweetie...'_ An evil-sounding demonic voice sighed heavily. _'Can't this wait?'_

'But this new girl was mean to me!' Bonnie pouted. 'Can't you do something? Tear her soul to shreds, or something!'

Whoever it was on the other end of the phone sighed heavily. He _really _didn't need this right now! He had souls to torture, for Lucifer's sake!

_'Would it make you happy if I sent a swarm of minions to tear her to shreds?'_

'You know it would, daddy.' Bonnie smiled sweetly. 'You're the best!'

And with that, Bonnie hung up. Oh, yes. Luna Maximoff would pay for this! Nobody messed with Bonnie Heart and lived to tell the tale!

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Young Avengers Go To School- Part 2**

_What is Bonnie's problem? Just who is her father? Tune in next time to find out..._


	18. The Young Avengers Go To School: Part 2

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 18: The Young Avengers Go To School- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Any and all OCs belong to me._

* * *

**Quote of the day-** _'Split up? SPLIT UP?! Did you not see the movie? When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking comic relief guy - ME!'_- **Beast Boy (Teen Titans: Fear Itself)**

* * *

**Malibu, California-**

It was lunchtime at Perez High School, and the Young Avengers were standing in the line for the cafeteria.

'I don't know why we have to buy our own food.' Luna sniffed as she looked at the slop that the other students had in their trays. 'Aren't our parents supposed to make us lunch?'

'The next time Kang the Conqueror invades, I'll tell him to come back after Crystal's made some peanut butter sandwiches, okay?' Cassie sighed heavily. Luna's constant complaints about the school were beginning to get on her nerves.

'And what _is _this crap they're serving us?' Luna continued, oblivious to cassie's growing headache. 'You can't seriously tell me that it's actually classed as food! It looks like something out of Dickens!'

'Please sir, may I have more?' Cassie muttered under her breath in a mock Cockney accent. Unfortunately, Luna hadn't finished putting the school to rights.

'And you can think yourself lucky that we didn't have our lunch money stolen from us.'

'I think the fact that we're the children of the Avengers might have something to do with that.' Cassie pointed out. 'Not even the stupidest bully would steal lunch money if it meant earning the wrath of the World's Mightiest Heroes.'

Luna looked up at the menu board.

'This stuff is supposed to be Beef Wellington?' The young Inhuman snorted in derision. 'It looks like somebody's already eaten it, then digested it and pooped it out on a plate'

Cassie gritted her teeth as she tried to reign in her anger.

'Remind me again why I chose to come and stand with you in the dinner line instead of packing my _own _lunch?' Cassie groaned. 'I'm a big girl now. I don't have to rely on my dad every moment of my life now. I can fend for myself.'

'You won't be saying that when the cheerleaders drop a bucket of pig guts on you at the school prom.' Luna grumbled.

'I highly doubt I would have to worry about that.' Cassie groaned. 'My name is Cassie, not Carrie, and I'm not a telekinetic with a psycho mom and a murderous streak.'

* * *

**A blessedly short while later-**

Fortunately, Cassie managed to restrain herself from murdering Luna. The size-changing young heroine was sitting at a table with the rest of her Young Avenger teammates.

'I never thought that going to school in this country could be so enjoyable!' Kristoff grinned happily. 'After all the things Luna was saying, I was sure that this day would end in disaster.'

'Oh, it _seems_ peaceful and everything...' Luna snorted. 'That's what the jocks _want_ you to think. They're lulling you into a false sense of security.'

'Dude! Kristoff!'

The young Latverian looked up to see who addressed him. A small group of guys dressed in football jackets walked up to the table. The lead guy gave Kristoff a friendly pat on the back.

'Dude! You are the best guy _ever!'_

'Thanks, uh... Brad.' Kristoff smiled uncertainly. 'It was really no trouble at all.'

'Why, what did you do?' Jessie blinked in curiosity.

'I merely unlocked the parental controls in the computer lab while the teacher wasn't looking.' Kristoff explained. 'It was quite easy. The computers here are hilariously primitive compared with the usual equipment I am used to.'

'Dude, you gotta try out for the team!' Brad the Jock insisted. 'You'd totally rule!'

'I'll take that under advisement.' Kristoff nodded. 'Brad is the captain of the football team.'

'See you later, buddy.' Brad gave Kristoff two thumbs up as he and his lackeys headed over to their own table.

Once Brad and his friends were out of earshot, Luna spun around to fix Kristoff with an angry glare.

'And just what in Agon's name do you think you're doing?' The young Inhuman spluttered in disbelief.

'I believe it is called making friends.' Kristoff answered. 'Why, what is wrong with that?'

'That guy is a jock!' Luna pinched the bridge of her nose. 'This... this goes against the laws of God and man! It's impossible for a guy like you to befriend a guy like him!' Cassie started laughing at Luna's ranting. The Inhuman decided to ignore it.

'And what do you mean by that?' Kristoff frowned. 'Am I not allowed to make new friends? Just because _you_ have some insane grudge against people who happen to like sports, must you spoil it for the rest of us? This is not some 1980s high school coming-of-age movie.'

'Uh, guys...' Nate piped up as he noticed something odd. 'Sorry to interrupt the inevitable in-team bickering, but since when has the sun set at quarter-past-twelve?'

Kristoff and Luna stopped arguing to look out of the windows. It had indeed gone dark. There was no sign of the sun anywhere.

'Huh. That's unusual.' Kristoff frowned. 'According to my watch, sunset isn't for another several hours.'

'I've got a bad feeling about this...' Cassie thought out loud as she looked around at the bemused students and teachers.

'I sense something...' Jessie frowned to herself. 'I sense...DEMONS!'

Cassie's bad feelings and jessie's Demon-Sense turned out to be correct as something large, grey and nasty smashed through one of the cafeteria windows, sending students and teachers alike screaming for cover.

'Hey, don't look at me!' Jessie held up her hands in innocence. 'I haven't used my powers since Maddie, Gabe, and I came back from Providence. I have more control over my powers now.'

Several more winger grey creatures smashed through the cafeteria windows and started to chase the other students.

'Well, it looks like our first day at school isn't going to be as boring as we first thought.' Kristoff commented as he powered up his armour.

'Uh... Kris? What about our secret identities?' Nate whispered in reminder.

'_What_ secret identities?' Jessie responded. 'Everybody knows that Kris is the foster son of Doctor Doom. Just the same as everybody knows who Cassie and Luna's parents are.'

'Then it looks like I needn't worry about doing this, then...' Luna smirked as she blasted one of the winged creatures with a blast of light from her hands.

Cassie grew as tall as the roof of the cafeteria would allow and slammed another one of the creatures against the ground with her hand. Luckily, her clothes were treated with Pym Particles, so they grew with her.

Nate yanked one of the creatures that had been harassing one of Brad's jock buddies away with his telekinesis while Kristoff took out more with energy blasts from his armoured gauntlets.

That just left Jessie. The young demon conjurer just looked around at the scene of chaos and frowned.

'Hmmm...' She mumbled to herself. 'I can't get a mental hold on these demons, so I can't tell them to back off. Something, or some_one_, more powerful than me must be controlling them. Well, it looks like I'm on crowd control then...'

* * *

**Later-**

The Young Avengers had dealt with the demon hoard a minimal amount of fuss. Everybody was gathered outside as the police tried to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, once they had been defeated, the demons had disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared.

A small crowd of students had gathered around the Young Avengers.

'Are you _really_ Dr Doom's son?' One of the cheerleaders asked Kristoff.

'Foster son, actually.' Kristoff clarified. 'And no, I do not take after him in any way. I do not have an unending hatred of Reed Richards, or the Fantastic Four. Nor do I have a tendancy to refer to myself in the third person'

'Although you have done the _bah, fool_ thing once or twice.' Nate snickered, earning himself a glare from Kristoff.

'Are any of you mutants?' Another student asked.

'I'm human.' Kristoff answered.

'Me too.' Cassie added. 'I ended up with my size-changing powers after playing around with Pym Particles. Luna's one of the Inhumans.'

'Jessie and I are the only mutants on the team.' Nate continued.

'What powers have you got?' Another student asked. 'Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes? Have you got claws like that Wolverine guy?'

'Weren't you watching?' A redheaded cheerleader snorted in derision. 'He's got mind powers. Like that bald X-Guy and the blonde woman with the boobs.'

Standing away from the crowd was Bonnie Heart. The raven-haired cheerleader had taken refuge in the girls' bathroom when the demons had attacked. It looked like Daddy's plan failed. Bonnie didn't like it when daddy's plans failed. Bonnie _always_ got what she wanted, and if she wanted Luna Maximoff dead, then she would have to do it herself. Vengeance would have to wait, though. Bonnie couldn't make her move with a crowd of police officers and teachers around. She'd have to wait until Luna was on her own...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The One With Luna's Birthday**

_It's a very special day in Avengers Complex: It's Luna Maximoff's seventeenth birthday! Or is it her ninth? Will the young Inhuman get the car she has been hoping for? Will she get a birthday kiss from Nate too? Tune in next time to find out..._


	19. The One With Luna's Birthday: Part 1

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 19: The One With Luna's Birthday- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Jessie Dillon is mine._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'It's cobblering time!'_- **Molly Hayes (Runaways #19)**

* * *

**Downtown Malibu-**

'Young Avengers: **_ASSEMBLE!!_**'

The Young Avengers gathered together at the sound of their leader's call to arms. Today the team of young heroes found themselves up against the Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, and Bulldozer, collectively known as the Wrecking Crew.

'Correct me if I'm being wrong...' Jessie Dillon, the mutant codenamed demona, thought out loud as she hopped on the back of a winged demon that she had just conjured. 'But... didn't these guys get gunned down by Scourge a while back?'

'It appears that they survived the ordeal.' Kristoff told the demon-conjuring mutant. 'They are all-but invincible after all.'

'You got that right, kid!' The Wrecker, the green-and-purple-clad, balaclava-wearing, crowbar-swinging leader of the Wrecking Crew laughed. 'It'll take more than a crazy chick with a gun to take us down!'

'Need I remind you that we must make haste?' Thunderball, the green-and-yellow-suited, wrecking ball-swinging former physicist pointed out. 'The local constabulary will be upon us within moments.'

'It ain't as if this buncha squirts could do much to stop us.' Bulldozer, the yellow-and-white-clad former US Army sergeant smirked. 'They're just a buncha kids.'

'We've been kicking the asses of people like Thor and Hercules since before you kids were in diapers.' Piledriver, the red-and-white-clad brawler cracked his knuckles in preparation of a fight. 'I don't usually fight kids, but you little punks're asking for it!'

'You're all welcome to try.' Cassie challenged the team of super-villains. 'We're no ordinary kids!'

'Big deal.' The Wrecker shrugged. 'So a buncha you've got rinky-dink powers. What of it?'

'I am neither a mutant, nor do I have any superpowers.' Kristoff piped up. 'I was once the ward of Doctor Doom! Did you not recognize the armour I am wearing?'

The merest mention of the name of the biggest badass on Earth gave the Wrecking Crew pause for thought.

'Wrecker, are you sure that it is wise to engage the ward of Doctor Doom in open combat?' Thunderball asked his leader. 'It is not wise to anger Doom.'

'Aww, quit yer belly-achin'.' The Wrecker rolled his eyes. 'Doom's long gone! He's dead fer cryin' out loud!'

'But how do you know that?' Piledriver asked. 'Doom's come back from the dead before.'

The Wrecker held his head in his hand and let out a pained sigh.

'I swear, you guys're like a buncha old women sometimes! I might as well share my power with the local knitting circle!'

'I've said this before, and I'll say it again...' Luna tapped her foot impatiently. 'Bad guys talk too much! It's my birthday, for crying out loud! Could we at least get this fight over and done with? There's cake going to waste back in the Den!'

'Then you could say that this ass-kickin' is yer birthday present from us!' The Wrecker laughed as he swung his enchanted crowbar at the young Inhuman's head.

_BLINK!_

Fortunately, Lockjaw teleported in front of Luna just in time to protect his mistress. The canine Inhuman caught the Wrecker's crowbar in his mouth and bit down hard on it.

'Hey! Gimmie that back, ya mangy mutt!' The Wrecker snapped angrily as he tried to pull his crowbar out of a growling Lockjaw's mouth.

'Why do you think he's called Lockjaw.' Luna smirked as she tickled her beloved pooch behind the ear. 'And you may be nigh-invincible, but I bet that you can still be blinded!'

The Wrecker was still trying to pry his crowbar from Lockjaw's mouth when Luna nailed him right in the face with a light blast.

_FWASH!_

'Ahh! My eyes!' The Wrecker screamed as he let go of his crowbar and clutched his face. 'I'm blind! You little bitch! I can't see!'

'Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, Lockjaw?' Luna tutted. 'It looks like the Wrecker needs a time-out.'

_BLINK!_

Lockjaw did as his mistress commanded and teleported away with the leader of the Wrecking Crew alongside him.

Nearby, a giant Cassie had grabbed hold of Thunderball's wrecking ball and was dangling the villain from it like soap on a rope.

'Say, Jessie, have your demons been fed recently?' The giant heroine asked.

'Not recently.' Jessie answered as she flew atop her winged steed. 'Why, have you got an idea?'

'I think it's dinner time!' Cassie smirked as she tossed Thunderball up into the air. Jessie's winged demon grabbed hold of the villain's wrecking ball in its mouth.

'Cease and desist!' Thunderball demanded. 'This is not forthcoming of a young heroine!'

'So sue me.' Jessie retorted. 'Besides, couldn't you name yourself after a _decent _Bond movie? Like Goldfinger, for instance!'

Back down on the ground, Nate and Kristoff were taking on Piledriver and Bulldozer, the two remaining members of the Wrecking Crew.

_POOM! POOM!_

Piledriver slammed his fists into Kristoff's force field with a yell.

'Why're you hiding, kid?' The villain demanded to now, a cocky grin on his face. 'You're not scared, are you?'

'No more scared than you should be once Doom finds out that you attacked his ward.' Kristoff retorted. 'Doom does not take fools kindly. And you are the biggest fool that I have ever seen.'

'Oh, you keep saying that, squirt!' Piledriver sneered. 'You're just gonna make it worse for yourself!'

'Luna is correct...' Kristoff sighed. 'Villains _do_ talk too much. DES-902, do your thing!'

Piledriver spun around at the sound of metallic feet striking concrete.

'What the fu...?'

_PLORP!_

Piledriver's question was cut short as Kristoff's eight-foot battle robot launched a pile of goo at the villain, sticking him to the ground.

'What the hell _is _this stuff?' Piledriver spluttered as he tried to get himself free. 'That freaking robot just sneezed on me!'

'There is no use struggling, Piledriver...' Kristoff stated. 'The more you struggle, the quicker my paralyzing solution will subdue you.'

'Whu ooo meeaaa...' Piledriver slurred, the paralyzing effects of the solution beginning to take affect. 'Ooo cnn sto eee...'

With Piledriver taken care of, Kristoff turned to see how Nate was getting on with Bulldozer.

'Nate, do you require any assistance?' The young Latverian asked.

'I'm fine, thanks.' Nate smiled in response as he avoided Bulldozer's charge by levitating up into the air.

_KRANG!_

The mutant clone winced as his opponent collided with a nearby car, making a noticeable dent in its side.

'I'd advise you to give up before you give yourself some irreversible brain damage.' Nate advised his foe. 'Then again, you guys don't have any brains to damage!'

Bulldozer bellowed in rage and got ready to charge again. Nate just yawned in boredom.

'Being a telepath can be such a drag sometimes...' Nate sighed as he lashed out with a psionic pulse. Bulldozer yelled in pain and fell flat on his face.

'Well, that should keep him down.' Nate said as he landed back down on the ground and dusted himself off.

'Does this mean we can go back home now?' Luna asked. 'Cuz that birthday cake ain't gonna eat itself!'

'I have to wonder where Wrecker ended up...' Cassie tapped her chin in thought. 'Where did Lockjaw leave him, Luna?'

* * *

**Somewhere in space-**

The Wrecker regained consciousness to find himself floating high above the Earth. He didn't need to breathe, as the enchantment that originally gave the villain his powers made him invulnerable to suffocation.

Wrecker bemoaned his luck as he floated helplessly around the planet. With no air to carry his voice, the Wrecker could only think to himself.

'_Well, this sucks..._'

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next: The One With Luna's Birthday- Part 2**

_It's party time in the Den as the Young Avenger's celebrate Luna's birthday. Guest-starring: The Runaways!_


	20. The One With Luna's Birthday: Part 2

**Uncanny Young Avengers  
Chapter 20: The One With Luna's Birthday- Part 2  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Den-**

After their little skirmish with the Wrecking Crew, the Young Avengers returned home to the Den. It was Luna's birthday, and the young Inhuman wasn't going to let a battle with some villains spoil her big day. The adults had decided to leave the kids to it. They didn't think that the younger heroes would want some old fogies hanging around. Besides, Pietro and Crystal were planning a big party on Attilan for their daughter's birthday that was for family only.

Luna was knelt in front of a generous pile of presents that she had received from her fellow Young Avengers and the grown-up members of the West Coast Avengers.

'Luna, stop poking at your presents.' Cassie sighed. 'You remember the deal we had: Don't open the presents until the others get here.'

'It's my birthday!' Luna retorted. 'And I'll open my presents whenever I want!'

'Luna, Lockjaw hasn't arrived with the rest of the guests.' Nate pointed out. 'You don't want to disappoint the guests of honour, do you?'

'Like I care.' Luna shrugged. 'It's my birthday and I'll open my presents if I want to.'

Fortunately for the impatient Inhuman, her loyal teleporting pooch arrived in a flash of light with their guests. The Runaways had arrived!

'Oog…' Chase groaned as he bent over and rested his hands on his knees. 'I hate teleporting. Tell me again why we couldn't ride in the Leapfrog?'

'Because the frog's cloaking device is on the fritz again.' Nico reminded him. 'It would be too conspicuous.'

Xavin, the Runaways' newest member, a Super-Skrull in training and Karolina's other half, looked around at his surroundings. In a rarity for him, he was in his true form.

'Hmm. These quarters are primitive, but they shall suffice.' The young Skrull sniffed disdainfully.

'Xavin!' Karolina hissed, elbowing her other half in the ribs. 'Be nice! We're guests here.'

'Why am I even here?' Xavin frowned. 'I do not know these people. And Earthlings are none too fond of Skrulls like myself...'

'You were invited, dude.' Victor Mancha, the half-human half-robot son of Ultron countered. 'Your name was on the list, so sit down and enjoy the party.'

'We brought donuts and gifts!' Molly grinned triumphantly, holding up a big box of doughy treats. 'But some of them have got slobber on them. Old Lace forgot her manners and tried to eat some.'

Old Lace bowed her head like a child that had just been told off by a parent.

'Aww, that's okay.' Luna smiled, giving the genetically-engineered dinosaur a hug. 'I don't like donuts all that much anyway.'

Old Lace brightened up considerably at that.

'Oh, great…' Gert groaned into her hands. 'My pet dinosaur's got a sugar addiction.'

Old Lace didn't really care about her human companion's opinion on her choice of diet, the dinosaur was too busy guzzling down the box of donuts.

'Don't _we_ get any donuts?' Nate grumbled. 'Some other people might _like_ donuts, you know.'

'It's too late for that, Nate…' Kristoff shook his head. 'Old Lace has eaten them all.'

'Oh! You guys should watch this!' Molly clapped her hands excitedly. 'You wouldn't believe what Old Lace does after she east donuts! It's the freaking coolest thing ever! She does the Snoopy Dance!'

Young Avengers and Runaways alike stared dumbstruck at the young super-strong mutant girl. Luna was the first to break the silence.

'So, presents…?'

* * *

**Later-**

Luna had quickly tore into her presents. The sooner the young Inhuman opened all her gifts, then the sooner she could use them. Or if she received money, the sooner she could spend it. So far she had only opened the presents that she had received from Molly and the rest of the Runaways and her friends. The presents from Pietro, Crystal, and the rest of the adults were being saved until later.

She had received a rather fetching pair of shoes from Cassie. They were green and made of leather. Mmm, Luna loved the smell of leather. Jessie had given her a golden necklace with an 'L' emblem. Kristoff had given her a book voucher. The young Latverian may have been scary-smart, but he had absolutely no imagination when it came to giving gifts. Nate had outdone everybody with the extravagance of his gifts. He had bought Luna tickets to a premiere of a new movie and had reserved a table in a very expensive restaurant. The Runaways only had limited resources for gifts, but they had done very well. The had given Luna a mixture of CDs, DVDs, and various other little knick-knacks. As well as chipping in with the rest of her friends, Molly had gone and bought something for Luna herself. It wasn't often that Molly gave up her Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs for just anybody.

Once the gifts had been opened and Luna had thanked everybody for their kind contributions, it was decided that they should all head outside to the pool.

Jessie, Gert, and Nico were sitting underneath umbrellas. The three girls weren't all that fond of the sunshine. Especially Jessie and Nico, they burned very easily.  
Kristoff was sitting in one of the sundowners talking science with Vic. Luna was sitting on Nate's shoulders playing piggy-back wrestling with Karolina, who was sitting on Xavin's shoulders.

'I fail to see the appeal of this game.' Xavin frowned. 'It is nearly impossible to maintain a steady hold on somebody waist deep in this water. It is too easy to topple an opponent over. A recreation endeavour such as this does not offer much of a challenge.'

'That's the whole point, man.' Nate explained. 'Makes it easier to knock someone over.'

'Sweetie, you really have to stop trying to rationalise stuff like this.' Karolina sighed. 'Playing around like this is just something that people do. Just try to enjoy yourself, 'kay?'

'Very well.' Xavin sighed. 'I shall attempt to enjoy myself, for you.'

Unfortunately, the fun was about to come to an abrupt end…

'What the hell is going on here?'

The gathered Young Avengers and Runaways all stopped what they were doing and looked over at the black-clad Captain America look-alike.

'Who's the Captain America wannabe?' Chase asked, jerking a thumb at the unwelcome visitor.

'That's USAgent.' Cassie sighed. 'He's take it upon himself to become leader of the West Coast Avengers.'

'Screw that.' Chase snorted in derision.

'My words exactly.' Luna smirked.

'Huh. I thought we locked him in the closet.' Kristoff mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

'What are you kids doing here?' USAgent asked the Runaways. 'You kids're supposed to be in foster homes! And there's a Skrull in the pool! Am I the only one that sees something wrong with this picture?'

'You may be an adult, but it shall not stop me from kicking your misbegotten backside…' Xavin glared at the older hero as he started to get out of the pool.

'Xavin, don't…' Karolina told her other half. 'Let's not make this any more awkward than it is, okay?'

'I'm going back inside to report this to the proper authorities…' USAgent said as he turned to leave. Unfortunately for the shield-toting hero, Old Lace was blocking his way.

'Waah!' USAgent jumped back in surprise, slipped on a puddle of water and ended up falling head-over-heels into the pool. Old Lace just cocked her head in curiosity.

She would never understand these strange humans.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Young Avengers Go Medieval**

_In an attempt to rid herself of Luna and the Young Avengers, Bonnie Heart casts a spell that traps the young heroes in Medieval England.  
_


	21. The Young Avengers Go Medieval: Part 1

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 21: The Young Avengers Go Medieval- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Jessie Dillon is mine._

* * *

**Somewhere in Malibu, California-**

Somewhere in the coastal region of California known as Malibu, a young woman dressed in a black hooded robe was sitting in front of a bubbling cauldron. The girl was Bonnie Heart, the lead cheerleader at the nearby Perez High School. Bonnie was working on a spell to rid herself of a problem. That problem was Luna Maximoff and the rest of the Young Avengers.

Bonnie chanted in a long-dead language as she dropped photographs of Luna and her friends in her bubbling cauldron.

'That should keep you out of my hair for a while, you stupid little Inhuman witch.' Bonnie sneered as she watched Luna's photo sink into the cauldron. 'Nobody crossed me and lives to tell the tail. Just like the time Mr Flutie trailed to fail me. He ended up getting eaten by devil dogs.'

Bonnie chuckled to herself evilly as she watched smoke rise from her cauldron.

'Oh, yeah. This is gonna be sweet! Be seeing you, Young Avengers!'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Luna Maximoff woke up to the sound of birdsong. The Young Inhuman stretched her arms with a groan. She must have fallen asleep with the window open again. Still partially asleep, Luna got up to close her window, but there wasn't a window to close. She wasn't even in her room.

'The hell…?' Luna blinked as she looked around at the grassy glade that she had woken up in. 'What in Agon's name is going on here?'

The blonde Inhuman then looked down at herself and realised that she wasn't wearing her usual green silk pyjamas. She was instead dressed in a dark green tunic and matching tights.

'Okay, this _has_ to be a dream…' Luna muttered to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. Then the young Inhuman noticed something unusual with her ears. They felt like they were pointed, like an elf's!

Luna knelt down to rifle through a battered leather satchel that was sitting beside a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She pulled out a mirror and took a look at herself. Her ears had indeed taken on an elfin appearance.

'Aww, man!' Luna groaned into her hands. '_Please_ tell me this is a dream!'

'I only wish that was true…' Nate Grey sighed as he walked into the glade. He was dressed in a red tunic, red pants, and a red hooded cloak. He also had a battered leather satchel, not unlike Luna's. 'I think I'm supposed to be a mage, or something.'

'At least you're wearing _some_ sort of clothes…' Jessie Dillon grumbled as she followed Nate into the glade. The young demon-conjuring mutant was dressed in a skimpy leather bikini. 'Can I borrow somebody's cloak? I'm freezing my backside off here!'

'You appear to be dressed as a sorceress…' Nate pointed out. 'Why not conjure yourself a cloak?'

Jessie just shot the mutant clone with a withering glare. Then Kristoff and Cassie joined them. Kristoff was dressed head-to-toe in some sort of silver armour, similar to a knight's.

'This armour isn't so bad…' Kristoff shrugged as he lifted up his visor to talk to his friends. 'It's not unlike the armour that I usually wear. Plus, I also have a sword.'

Kristoff withdrew his sword from the leather scabbard hung from his hip and held it up to inspect his weapon.

'Oh, yes. Very nice indeed.'

Cassie was dressed in a dark blue hooded tunic and matching pants. She too had a battered leather satchel. She also had a small knife hung on her hip.

'I guess that I'm supposed to be a thief.' She guessed. 'That's why I have lots of jewels and stuff in my satchel. Neat.'

'Well, I'm sure that you're all happy with your new clothes.' Luna laughed bitterly. 'But where the hell are we?'

'Are you sure we're not all having the same dream?' Nate frowned suspiciously.

'It doesn't _feel_ like a dream.' Jessie shivered, rupbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm. 'It's too cold to be a dream.'

'It looks like we're all dressed as rejects from a fantasy role-playing convention, or something.' Cassie surmised. 'I'm supposed to be a thief, right? Well, that's one of your basic fantasy classes. Luna is an elfin archer. Nate is a mage. Jessie is a sorceress. And Kristoff is a knight.'

'That still doesn't tell us where we are, or how we came to be here.' Kristoff stated. 'One of our enemies may have banished us to a make-believe fantasy world.'

'But which of our enemies could have done such a thing?' Nate asked. 'This doesn't seem like the Masters of Evil's usual style.'

'It might even be somebody new.' Jessie suggested. 'It could be Morgan le Fey.'

'This doesn't seem like her.' Cassie shook her head. 'I've read all about her file back home. Why would she pick on us when she could take out the adults instead?'

'Who cares?' Luna threw up her arms in exasperation. 'My ears are pointy! I look like a freaking pixie!'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that…' Nate shrugged. 'I think you look kind of cute with pixie ears.'

Luna was about to say something when a scream alerted everybody to trouble. A young woman had burst through the woods into the glade where the Young Avengers were standing. She was being pursued by a band of marauding trolls.

'Explanations will have to wait…' Luna told everybody. 'We've got work to do.'

Luna yelled over at the trolls.

'Hey, ugly! Why Don't you pick on somebody your own size?'

The rolls all spun around and glowered at Luna.

'Oh, yeah, that's it…' Luna grinned to herself as she held out her hands to take the beasts out with a light blast. 'Come to momma, you evil sumbi…'

Luna's face fell as she realised that her powers weren't working. Then the trolls all let out fearsome roars.

'Oh, crap…' Luna grimaced as the beasts charged at her.

'_I cast Mystic Missile!' _Jessie yelled desperately as she held out a hand in the direction of the charging trolls. Much to the young mutant's surprise, a purple ball of energy shot out from her hand and hit one of the trolls square in the chest. The fearsome beast let out a shrill screech as it exploded into ashes.

The dark-haired mutant looked down at her hands with an astounded expression.

'Jeepers.'

The momentary distraction gave Luna enough time to make a grab for her quiver of arrows.

'Aww, man. I hope this works…' Luna winced as she nocked an arrow into her bow and let it fly. Fortunately, it hit one of the trolls right between the eyes.

'C'mon, guys…' Cassie called to the rest of the Young Avengers. 'You saw Jessie and Luna. Let's fight these trolls! _**Young Avengers Assemble!**_'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Young Avengers Go Medieval- Part 2**

_The Young Avengers have more trouble with various magic beasts. Trolls, and orcs, and harpies, oh my!_


	22. The Young Avengers Go Medieval: Part 2

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 22: The Young Avengers Go Medieval**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Jessie Dillon is mine._

* * *

**A Magical Medieval world somewhere-**

Luna and the rest of the Young Avengers leapt in to attack the trolls at Cassie's command. Even though the band of young heroes found themselves without their respective powers, they made do with whatever they had. Luna was taking out trolls left and right with her newfound arrows. Jessie was taking them down with Mystic Bolt after Mystic Bolt. Cassie was using some explosive vials that she found in her carrying pouch. Nate was using his newfound mage powers, while Kristoff was swinging his broadsword like somebody that had been born into a life of chivalry.

'There are too many of them!' Luna called out as she realised that she was running out of arrows. 'We have to do something!'

'Well, I am open to ideas!' Jessie retorted. 'I can only cast so many Mystic Bolts before I run out of energy.'

'Pray, allow me to assist you, fair maiden…' A mysterious voice offered as a man dressed in long blue robes with a long white beard stepped out of the forest. The man waved his hands at the horde of trolls.

The horde of trolls all let out screams of terror as they were engulfed in flames.

'Umm, excuse my ignorance, but do trolls usually spontaneously combust?' Cassie blinked as she poked a pile of ashes that had once been a troll.

'Who are you, old man?' Luna demanded, getting in the old man's face.

'Uhh, Luna. Perhaps you hadn't better do that.' Nate grimaced. 'I think that old guy is Merlin.'

'Get out!' Luna laughed out loud. 'The _real _Merlin? The King Arthur and Camelot Merlin?'

'There is only one Merlin, my dear.' The legendary sorcerer pointed out. 'I gather that you are the Young Avengers.'

'Yes, that is us.' Kristoff nodded in confirmation. 'You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?'

'Why, you are in England.' Merlin told the young Latverian. 'Where else would you be?'

'Hopefully, back home in Malibu.' Jessie grumbled as she tried to conceal her dignity with the cloak she had found. 'Geez. I wear more clothing when I'm in the shower!'

'Well, I guess that we owe you for helping us defeat those trolls.' Cassie stated. 'Is there anything we could do?'

'There is one thing that I require your assistance with…' Merlin nodded. 'This task will also assist you in finding your way home.'

'Well, isn't that very convenient?' Luna snorted in derision. 'For all we know, this guy could have been the one that transported us here in the first place.'

'My fair maiden, I am not the one responsible for your present misfortune.' Merlin shook his head. 'It is the young woman that you know as Ebony Heart.'

'You gotta be kidding!' Nate's jaw dropped.

'Now, how did she come to possess magical abilities?' Kristoff frowned, scratching his chin in thought. 'I am not overly familair with American high school stereotypes, but I believe that lead cheerleaders do not usually practice the Dark Arts.'

'Ha! I knew it!' Luna crowed. 'I could tell that there was something up with her the first time we met in the corridor at school! I bet she was the one behind that demon attack in the cafeteria as well!'

'Calm down, Loo.' Cassie comforted the hot-headed Inhuman. 'We can kick Bonnie's head in once we get home.'

'You mean _if _we get home.' Jessie chipped in.

'Of course we're going to find a way home, Jessie.' Nate responded. 'If you can't trust Merlin, who can you trust?'

'I'm not sure about this…' Kristoff frowned. 'All this magic… it makes me feel…'

'It's okay to feel scared, sweetie.' Cassie patted her friend on the shoulder. 'Magic gives me the wiggins too.' The Young Avengers, leader then turned to regard Merlin.

'So, what do you want us to do for you?'

* * *

**Later-**

Before the Young Avengers could continue on with their quest, the needed to replenish their supplies. Luna needed more arrows, and Jessie needed some fresh clothes. The young mutant refused to go any further dressed as she was.

Luckily, the group had found a nearby town full of friendly people. Luna obtained soem new arrows from a local weaponsmith, and jessie found a tailor who made her a black dress that suited her needs perfectly. They had slso purchased some food at the market. They needed to keep their strenmgth up if they were to head off on a dangerous quest. The group used some of the jewels from Cassie's carrying puch to pay for their supplies.

Once the heroes had what they needed, they headed on their way, a map that Merlin had kindly donated to guide their way.

'I don't see why Merlin couldn't have done this himself.' Luna grumbled as she tugged at the edge of her tunic that had become caught on a thorny bush. 'I mean, hasn't he got all those super-duper magic powers and stuff?'

'Perhaps he prefers to have gullible mortals do all of the hard work.' Nate shrugged. 'Or maybe he's needed elsewhere. Not even hugely powerful sorcerers can be everywhere at once.'

'Uh, guys…' Cassie piped up at she looked at the map that she was carrying. 'I think we made a wrong turn. We should have passed the Forest of Fear. I don't see any forest around here.'

'Well, that is just _great!_' Luna threw her hands up in exasperation. 'We're lost! I don't see why Jessie couldn't just teleport us there with her new magic powers!'

'I told you before we left...' Jessie groaned. 'I don't know how to teleport! I only managed to cast those Mystic Bolts by accident!'

'I suppose that I could give it a try.' Nate offered. 'That's if you don't particularly care about having all of your parts in the right places once we get there.'

'I don't think that we'll need to teleport anywhere.' Kristoff stated as he pointed at something in the distance. 'Look!'

The other Young Avengers turned to see a dark castle sitting atop a hill a mile or two away.

'Well, I guess that's Morgan le Fay's castle.' Cassie surmised. 'I suppose that I'd be foolish to wish that she doesn't know that we're on our way.'

As if I response to Cassie's words, a fearsome screech emanated above their heads.

'Me and my big mouth.' The young woman grimaced just as several fearsome half-human half-bird creatures swooped down on them.

'Harpies!' Jessie grimaced.

The harpies were soon joined by a hoard of orcs and trolls that came marauding down the hill.

'And orcs!' Kristoff gulped nervously.

'And trolls!' Luna chipped in. 'Oh my!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Young Avengers Go Medieval- Part 3**

_Will the Young Avengers ever find a way to get back home? Tune in next time to find out!_


	23. The Young Avengers Go Medieval: Part 3

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 23: The Young Avengers Go Medieval- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. Jessie Dillon is mine._

* * *

**A magical medieval world somewhere-**

The Young Avengers readied themselves for battle as the hoard of harpies, orcs, and trolls rampaged towards them. Jessie held out her hands in front of her and closed her eyes tight.

'Mystic Bolt! Mystic Bolt!' The raven-haired young mutant chanted desperately.

A magical ball of purple energy shot out from Jessie's hands and blasted the lead orc square in the chest.

'One done, only about five thousand to go.' Jessie grimaced as the other orcs trampled over their fallen leader with a fearsome roar of battle.

'Hey Jess, magic up my arrows, will you?' Luna asked as she took aim at some harpies flying above her head. 'I've got an idea.'

Jessie nodded, keeping one hand aimed at the orcs as she used her other to magically enhance her teammate's arrows.

'Thanks, you're a doll.' Luna grinned as she let the arrow fly up into the sky. The arrow burst into flames in mid-air before it pierced the heart of one of the harpies, sending the horrific beast plummeting back down to the ground.

'Heh. Hawkeye wishes he was as cool as me.' Luna grinned as she let more arrows fly at the harpies flying above her.

Nearby, Cassie was using items from her back of tricks to fend off some trolls.

'Guys, we have to do something about these things soon. I'm starting to run out of fire bombs!'

'And I can only swing this sword about for so long.' Kristoff added as he cut an orc in two. 'My arm is starting to get tired, and all this orc blood is starting to make me feel nauseous.'

'Oh, I don't know…' Nate smiled to himself. 'I'm kind of having fun. It feels good to finally let loose without risking burning out my powers.'

'Well, I'm glad that _somebody's_ having fun.' Cassie grumbled as she used up her last fire bomb. 'Aww, dammit! I'm all out.'

The blonde-haired young woman blinked in surprise when she reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out a pouch of powder.

'What on earth is this stuff?' Cassie frowned as she poured some of the sparkling powder into her hand.

'Don't ask questions!' Luna shot back as the hoards of orcs forced the young Inhuman to fall back to join her teammates. 'Just throw the stuff!'

Cassie just shrugged and did as she was told. She threw the sparkling powder in the face of the nearest troll. The beast stopped charging and rubbed its eyes. Then it sneezed. So did another troll. And another. Soon all of the trolls, orcs, and harpies were wracked with sneezing fits.

'Sneezing powder?' Jessie blinked in surprise. 'You're actually telling me that you just used sneezing powder on the bad guys?'

'I panicked, okay?' Cassie shot back. 'Now, I think we'd better head on to Morgan le Fey's castle before these things recover.'

* * *

**A little later-**

Thanks to the map that Merlin had kindly given them, the Young Avengers found a secret entrance to Morgan le Fey's castle and were well on their way to finding a way home.

'Everybody be quiet.' Cassie advised her friends. 'There's no telling what sort of fiendish beasts le Fey had guarding all her treasures. We have to be stealthy about this. So no setting stuff on fire with your new arrows, okay?'

'Spoil my fun.' Luna rolled her eyes.

'Then how are we going to get into that treasure room without alerting the guards?' Jessie asked.

'I doubt that using my sword against them would be a good idea.' Kristoff stated. 'The bloodstains would give away our intentions.'

'I think I have a something that will get us past those guards.' Nate suggested. 'Just give me a minute…'

The other Young Avengers just looked at each other in confusion. What on earth was Nate going on about?

Nate crept out from their hiding place and approached the two pig guards that were standing in front of the entrance to Morgan le Fey's treasure room. The two procaine soldiers levelled their weapons at Nate with menacing grunts.

'I hope this is going to work…' Nate gulped nervously before he waved his hand in front of the guards' faces.

'You're going to let my friends and I into this treasure room…' Nate told the guards.

The pig guards grunted in response and moved out of the way to let Nate and the others through. Nate motioned for his friends to follow.

'Come on, guys!' Nate warned them. 'I don't know how long my spell will last.'

'What the hell did you just do?' Luna whispered to the mutant clone. 'Was that a Jedi Mind Trick?'

'Of course it wasn't, Loo.' Nate chuckled in response. 'There are no such things as Jedi. It was just a mind control spell.'

'Well, that's all well and good, but we still have to find a way home.' Jessie reminded everybody as she began to search through all of the treasure contained inside the room.

'How do we know what it is we're looking for?' Kristoff asked. 'Merlin didn't even tell us what it is.'

'I believe you are looking for this…' An evil voice chuckled from the shadows.

'Morgan le Fey!' Cassie grimaced.

'Well, it seems that my reputation precedes me.' The immortal sorceress chuckled as she tossed a magical crystal up and down in her hand. 'Which is unusual as I have never met any of you before. Not that it matters, for you shall soon be dead.'

'That's what you think, witch!' Luna retorted as she grabbed a wooden bucket of water and threw it right in the sorceress's face. The water caused the makeup she was wearing to run. Some of Morgan's eyeshadow got into her eyes, making the sorceress scream at the thought of her beauty being ruined.

'Ahh! Accursed child!' Morgan le Fey shrieked as she clutched her face, dropping the mystical bauble in the process. 'What have you done?'

'Uh… Why isn't she melting?' Luna blinked in confusion. 'I thought witches always melt when you throw water at them.'

'This isn't the Wizard of Oz, Loo.' Nate responded as he picked up the crystal that Morgan le Fey had dropped. 'How does this thing get us home, any way?'

'If in doubt, break something!' Cassie responded as she threw the crystal on the ground, smashing it into tiny fragments.

Morgan le Fey wiped her sodden hair from her face just in time to see the five young heroes disappear in a flash of light.

'I hate children.' The immortal sorceress grumbled as she went about rearranging her hair. 'They haven't heard the last of this. I shall have my revenge!'

* * *

**Avengers Complex-**

Lockjaw, the Inhuman's great big teleporting dog, present guardian of the young Luna Maximoff, was lounging in the back yard of the Avengers Complex in Malibu when he sensed something unusual in the air.

Lockjaw dropped the chew toy that he had been gnawing on and stood up to investigate what was going on.

'Rrrr?' The teleporting pooch growled questioningly. Whatever was happening didn't feel like an attack. If it was he would have alerted the humans.

Lockjaw needn't have panicked as the Young Avengers appeared in a flash of light.

'Ruff! Ruff!' Lockjaw barked happily as he bounded towards his young mistress.

'Lockjaw! Lockjaw, get off!' Luna grimaced as she was knocked to the ground by the hurtling slab of slobbering canine. 'Ahh! Stop it! you're slobbering all over me!'

Lockjaw didn't pay his mistress any heed as he licked her face in joy. He had missed his mistress so much!

'Well, we can safely say that we're home.' Cassie stated. 'Luna's just been slimed by Lockjaw again.'

'Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get changed.' Jessie sighed, looking down at her slightly torn-up black dress. 'I don't want anybody to see me like this. They'll think I ran away and joined a Renaissance Fair.'

'I think I had better have a change of clothes also.' Kristoff nodded in agreement. 'And a shower. This orc blood will take quite some time to wash off.'

'I'd better go explain where we've been.' Cassie sighed. 'I dare say they've been worried about us.'

'Oh, yeah. You guys just leave me here…' Luna grimaced as she tried to wrestle Lockjaw off her. 'It's not like I mind getting drooled on!'

'Ruff!' Lockjaw barked as he stepped away from his young mistress. 'Ruff! Ruff!'

'Aww, do I have to play now?' Luna sighed heavily. 'I've had a busy day.'

'_Grrrr!_' Lockjaw growled as he chewed on his toy.

'Fine, let's do whatever you want.' Luna shook her head. 'But no more slobber this time, okay? That stuff's murder on my hair.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Runaway to London**

_Molly Hayes of the Runaways joins the Young Avengers as they travel to London._


	24. Runaway to London: Part 1

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 24: Runaway to London- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Get off my plane!_'**- Harrison Ford as US President James Marshall (Air Force One)**

* * *

**The London Underground-**

Deep underneath the streets of London, England, some workmen were lengthening a part of the infamous London Underground rail network. The Underground was the oldest subterranean railway system in the world, having first opened for business in 1863. The whole system served a larger part of Greater London and some of it's neighbouring areas. Apart from being a useful transportation system, the London Underground had served as the location of many famous television programmes and movies. From Doctor Who to An American Werewolf In London.

It was a difficult job extending the London Underground. Using great big machines to bore through the earth was very difficult. The workmen were deep underneath London, and it would be pretty difficult for them to reach help if something went wrong. Fortunately, accidents were rare nowadays.

'Bloody hell, I can't wait 'til this shift finishes.' One of the workmen, a rather portly chap going by the name of Jack Aldgate, groaned as he wiped his head with a dirty hankie. 'I'm gonna put me feet up with a nice cold beer after this.'

'You and me both, mate.' Another workman, Derek Harrow, a balding veteran of the Underground-lengthening game, nodded in agreement. 'Don't let the guv'nor hear you complain, or you'll be out of here quicker than a vegetarian at a meat market.'

A couple of metres away from the two men, their boss, Harry Rotherhithe, called to them via his walkie-talkie.

'Come on, lads. Let's get a move on here. The sooner we get this line finished, the sooner we can get home. You're not paid to stand around gossiping. If you want to spend your time chatting, go join a bloody knitting circle.'

'No can do, guv.' Jack answered back. 'Davey's got his borer stuck again.'

'Oh, for the love of…' Harry cursed into his walkie-talkie. 'That's the third time today! Tell him to shut that piece of crap off. I'm coming down there to sort him out.'

'Davey, stay where you are!' Derek instructed the guy in charge of the borer machine. 'The guv's coming down to see ya!'

'Tell him to be careful!' Davey Willesden, a rather weedy young man barely out of college, called back. 'I think there's something wrong with the earth here. The borer's tracks keep on sliding!'

'What're you talking about, ya daft bugger?' Jack frowned. 'The only reason that the tracks keep slipping is because ya keep on putting on too much speed!'

'I'm gonna skin that little git when I get hold of him!' Harry grumbled as he stomped past the two workmen. 'I'm two weeks shy of retiring and I have to cope this this rubbish…'

Harry stopped in his tracks when the ground underneath his feet started to rumble. The borer started to sink into the earth with Davey inside.

'What the bloody hell?'

'Davey, get out!' Derek yelled at the young machine operator. 'Get out now!'

'I can't!' Davey yelled back. 'The door's stuck! It's jammed! I can't get out!'

'Stand back!' Derek told his young colleague as he picked up his pickaxe. 'I'm gonna get you out!'

Unfortunately, the earth started to swallow Derek up as well.

'Derek, grab my hand!' Harry shouted. 'Let me pull you out!'

'I can't reach!' Derek struggled to get free. 'Here, grab my pickaxe!'

Harry did as he was told and grabbed hold of the end of Derek's pickaxe. The foreman grunted under the strain as he tried to get his friend free. Then the earth started to swallow him up as well.

'Jack, get out of here!' Harry yelled. 'Forget about us, go save yourself!'

Jack didn't move an inch, he stood there frozen to the spot in fear.

'Get out of here, you bloody idiot!' Derek tried to get him to move, but to no avail. 'You can't help us now, get out of here while you still can!'

Jack stood stock still as the ground underneath his friends collapsed, dropping them into a deep cavern below. Slowly, Jack came to his senses and plucked up enough courage to take a look over the side. The sight that greeted him below took his breath away. There was a colossal green dragon curled up below him. Unfortunately, the little cave in seemed to have woken it up.

'Who dares to disturb my slumber?' The dragon boomed angrily. 'Show yourselves and your deaths shall be quick!'

Jack stumbled backwards as he tried to run away. The dragon rose up and peered up out of the hidden cavern that it had been sleeping in.

'Run as fast as you can, insect!' The dragon laughed. 'You will not be able to flee from Fin Fang Foom!'

The last thing Jack Aldgate ever saw was a huge wall of fire shooting up to him. There was horrendous sensation of burning, then nothing.

* * *

**The Den-**

'Aww, c'mon! Why can't we watch Dirty Dancing again?' Jessie Dillon threw her hands up in exasperation. 'I am sick of that damn film! I am sick of Patrick Swayze, and I am sick of that damn song!'

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with The Time Of My Life!' Luna Maximoff frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'What would you prefer we watch, something lame and gothic like A Nightmare Before Christmas? Geez, way to live up to a stereotype.'

'I still think we should watch Raiders of the Lost Ark.' Cassie Lang shrugged. 'But nobody ever listens to me.'

'You're all wrong!' Molly Hayes, super-strong Runaway and honorary Young Avenger, stood up and brandished a DVD case. 'We're gonna watch Back to the Future! That movie is freaking awesome!'

Nate Grey and Kristoff Vernard, the two male Young Avengers, both looked at each other nervously.

'Do you want to deal with this, buddy?' Nate asked his Latverian friend.

'Oh, no.' Kristoff shook his head. 'I know better than to intrude when the girls start to argue. I think it's better to let the argument run its course. They'll soon lose interest.'

'Any way, weren't we supposed to be taking the A-Wing out for another test flight?' Nate remembered. 'I mean, you went to all that trouble to upgrade its armour and everything. It seems a pity to just let it sit there in the hangar.'

'Yes, but where shall we fly it?' Kristoff tapped his chin in thought. 'I don't really fancy going to the Savage Land again. Not after that incident with the Mutates the first time.'

'Then what about London?' Nate suggested. 'We can do all the tests we want on the A-Wing we want while the girls occupy themselves with shopping.'

'Ooh, did I hear shopping?' Luna perked up, seemingly having forgotten the argument she had been having about what movie to watch. 'London has the greatest stores!'

'And those hats are the greatest freaking thing ever!' Molly grinned. 'I'm gonna get one of those hats with a Union Jack on! Like Joey from Friends! London, baby!'

'It would be nice to have some time off after all that magic business.' Cassie nodded in agreement.

'Hopefully I'll be able to stay dressed decently.' Jessie grumbled. The mutant demon-conjuror still hadn't gotten over the skimpy bikini she had found herself in.

'At least you didn't have to look like Mr Spock's cousin.' Luna grumbled.

'I'm sure the trip will be absolutely fine.' Kristoff reassured her. 'We're going to London. What's the worst thing that could happen?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Runaway to London- Part 2**

_The Young Avengers Vs Fin Fang Foom. 'Nuff said! Plus: Uncanny Excalibur._


	25. Runaway to London: Part 2

**Uncanny Young Avengers**

**Chapter 25: Runaway to London- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Like Alice, I try to believe three impossible things before breakfast.'_**- The Fifth Doctor (The Five Doctors)**

* * *

**The skies above London-**

The Young Avengers and Molly Hayes of the Runaways were onboard the A-Wing heading towards London and a sightseeing tour. The group of young heroes were bored at home. There weren't any bad guys to fight, so they had decided to head to London to take in the sights. Plus, Molly wanted to buy one of those Union Jack hats that she had seen on the TV.

'This is so freakin' cool!' Molly grinned in excitement. 'I've never been to London before!'

'I don't think that any of us have, Molly.' Cassie remarked to the young mutant 'This is a first time trip for all of us.'

'Guys, I think you might want to buckle yourselves in.' Kristoff warned everybody as he noticed a red light blinking on the A-Wing's control panel. 'The A-Wing's sensors just detected something heading our way.'

'Then don't just stand there.' Luna shot back as she saw to her safety belt. 'Get out of the way.'

The A-Wing lurched to one side, just barely avoiding a gigantic fireball.

'What the hell was that?' Jessie blinked as she looked out of the window. 'What's going on?'

'I think that great big dragon might have something to do about it.' Nate noted as he indicated a huge green reptilian creature standing ankle-deep in the River Thames.

'That isn't who I think it is, is it?' Cassie thought out loud.

'It's Fin Fang Foom.' Kristoff told his teammate. 'I read about him in the Avengers' files. He's an alien dragon from the planet Maklu IV.'

'Isn't he usually one of Iron Man's villains?' Jessie wondered. 'I mean, back in the old days.'

'Foom has most probably been hibernating since his last defeat at the hands of Iron Man.' Kristoff suggested. 'I dare say that somebody accidentally woke him up.'

'So he's cranky that somebody interrupted his beauty sleep.' Luna shrugged. 'Let's put him back to sleep.'

'You mean to say that the six of us are going to try to stop a giant dragon like him?' Nate's jaw dropped in disbelief. 'You can't be serious!'

'I don't think we'll be the only ones.' Jessie answered as she saw some people fighting Fin Fang Foom down on the ground. 'It looks like we've got some back-up.'

'Freakin' A!' Molly crowed triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air. 'We're gonna have a team-up!'

* * *

**Down on the ground-**

On the South Bank of the River Thames, right near the London Eye, the British superhero team known as Excalibur were contending with the aftermath of Fin Fang Foom's rampage. The alien dragon's tail had tore the London Eye from its moorings, and the heroes were trying to prevent the huge wheel from falling into the river, killing those who were stood inside.

'This ain't how I was expectin' to be spendin' my weekend…' Strong Guy grunted as he and Captain Britain held on tight to the London Eye's cables.

'Anything is better than sitting on our backsides doing nothing.' Captain Britain grumbled as he dug his heels into the ground. 'I thought you'd be happy to be getting some fresh air.'

'_Foolish mortals!_' Fin Fang Foom bellowed as he swatted at something in the air. '_You cannot possibly beat me!_'

'Hey, what's that?' Jamie Madrox blinked as he indicated the craft circling the giant dragon.

'I have no idea.' Amora the Enchantress shrugged as she welded the cables back in place with a magical fireball. 'Perhaps you would like to go up there and ask them? I just hope that they are here to help us. We need all the help we can get.'

The unfamiliar craft stopped and started to hover above the heroes as several people disembarked.

'Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?' Luna quipped as she used her light powers to lower herself down to the ground.

'Help yourself, kid.' Captain Britain smiled. 'Although, are you sure it's safe for you kids to be here?'

'We could say the same for you.' Cassie responded as she grew to giant size and held the London Eye in place so Amora could weld the cables together. 'There _is_ a giant dragon rampaging through the city, after all.'

'Incoming!' Forge yelled as he dove out of the awy just in time to avoid being hit by Meggan, who Fin Fang Foom had just knocked out of the air.

'Meggan! Are you okay?' Captain Britain asked concernedly as his wife got up from the crushed car that she had just landed on.

'Never felt better, love.' The blonde empath answered as she dusted herself off. 'Oh, hey, kids. Want to join in?'

'You bet we do!' Molly grinned eagerly.

'Good.' Meggan smiled. 'Because I have a plan how to beat Fin Fang Foom.'

'I think I know where you're going…' Kristoff nodded. 'Back in the past, Fin Fang Foom was defeated by a magical herb. Enchantress, would you be able to conjure some of it?'

'I believe I could.' Amora nodded. 'But how could we administer the herb?'

'Just leave that to me.' Cassie answered. 'I'll shove it down his throat if I have to.'

'Cassie, are you sure?' Kristoff asked worriedly. 'There must be some other way.'

'We don't have time to think of anything else.' Cassie told her friend. 'Don't worry so much. I'll be fine.'

The Enchantress waved her hands and chanted something as the magical herb appeared before her.

'There you are.' Amora said as Cassie knelt down to take the herb from her. 'Please, be careful.'

'Hey, careful's my middle name.' Cassie grinned as she stood back up.

'Captain Britain and I will distract Fin Fang Foom while you do it.' Meggan told the gigantic teenager as she took to the air.

'Nate and I will help too.' Jessie added as she hopped on top of one of the winged demons that she had just conjured.

'The rest of us will stay to help the injured.' Kristoff told his teammate. 'You go and do your thing.

Cassie nodded in understanding as she headed off to take care of Fin Fang Foom with Jessie, Nate, Meggan, and Captain Britain flying around her.

'_Foolish mortal child!_' Fin Fang Foom laughed as he saw the heroes approach him. _'What makes you think that children will be able to what the adults cannot?_'

'Because we know your one weakness.' Cassie grinned. 'Now, open up and take your medicine!

'_I will destroy you before you make one more step!_' Fin Fang Foom growled. '_I shall burn you to a cinder!'_

'Not in my city!' Meggan retorted as she flew at the giant dragon and slugged him on the chin, making him stumble back slightly. 'Come on, everybody! If we all attack him at once, we should be able to stun him enough so that Cassie can give him the herb.'

The other heroes did as they were told as they attacked Fin Fang Foom as one. Captain Britain battered him with magically-enhanced punches, Nate Grey threw cars and buses at the dragon with his telekinesis, and Jessie's demons tore at Fin Fang Foom with their talons. Jessie herself slashed at the dragon with her Fire Axe.

The ensuing onslaught caused Fin Fang Foom to fall backwards into the Thames. Before the dragon had a chance to get back up, Cassie grabbed him in a headlock and held him tight.

'You wouldn't take your medicine like a good boy, would you?' The giant heroine tutted as she shoved a handful of magical herb down the dragon's throat.

'_No! I am Fin Fang Foom!_' The dragon gurgled and stumbled about as the herb began to do its thing. '_I shall not be defeated by children!_'

'Guys! Be careful!' Cassie yelled at the other heroes standing on the South Bank. 'He's heading for the London Eye again!'

'I call dibs!' Molly yelled back as she ran up to catch Fin Fang Foom as he toppled back.

'Ooh. Heavy…' The super-strong mutant grunted under the strain. 'Feel… sleepy…'

'Oh, no!' Luna grimaced in realisation. 'Molly used her powers too much! It's tiring her out! She needs a recharge, quick!'

'I believe that I will be able to assist…' Amora offered as she cast a spell on the young Runaway.

'Ooh, that tickles…' Molly giggled as she started to glow green and held the unconscious Fin Fang Foom high above her head. 'Tee-hee.'

* * *

**Later-**

Once MI-13 had taken away the defeated Fin Fang Foom, the Young Avengers and Excalibur were left to clean up afterwards.

'Well, it sure was nice of that Wisdom guy to leave the clearing up operation to us.' Luna grumbled as she vaporised a chunk of broken masonry with a light blast. 'What an ass.'

'Wisdom can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but his heart is in the right place.' Captain Britain responded as he scooped up a crushed truck.

'He smells icky.' Molly grimaced as she walked past carrying a broken statue. 'Like cigarettes and cheap booze. Eww.'

'I can't help you all for the help you gave us.' Meggan smiled at the younger heroes. 'There must be something we can do for you in return.'

'Oh, I'm not sure about that.' Cassie shook her head. 'We didn't become heroes for free goodies.'

Molly promptly dropped the statue that she was carrying and ran up to Meggan with an excited grin on he race.

'Do you know where I could get one of those hats with the British flag on it?' The young girl asked. 'Cuz that would be the freakin' coolest thing ever!'

'I'm sure we'll be able to find one around here somewhere.' Meggan smiled as she patted Molly on the shoulder.

'See, Mol?' Nate grinned. 'Grownups aren't so lame now, are they?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Back To School**

_The Young Avengers go back to school to track down Bonnie Heart and try to find out why she sent them to that strange magical world a few chapters ago._


End file.
